


The Portrait

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Severus Snape, Love, Love Confessions, Lust at First Sight, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: A portrait made with love.Minerva has to retire and someone has to replace her as Headmistress. Set in 1998, the term after the Battle of Hogwarts. A portrait of the late hero, Severus Snape hangs in the headmaster's office. The shadows of the people in the portraits have a mind of their own, and are not necessarily exactly like their real life counter parts. The new Headmistress will get to know the late man through the memories the portrait version reveals with her, even though everyone else was led to believe the original never spent the time necessary to train his double. He acts as though he knows he is not the man he represents, yet unknowingly acts very similar to him. The original Severus Snape had done something to the painting, allowing the portrait version to come to life and into her world.to love the woman he could not, and left behind.For reasons, I am making him have more of the Metatron's personality, which was a role Alan Rickman played in Dogma. He will be more dramatic, sarcastic, and sassy. And will have more of kind demeanor.  He will still be kind of a dick, but a nice one. Lots of sex.
Relationships: Portrait Severus Snape /original female character, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is more OC than reader based. She will end up being fully described and given a first and last name.

I do not own Harry Potter. Copy right their respected owners.

\---

Flashback

There was this one happy time, not long ago, during the darkest days that Europe's magical world was at war with the Dark Lord... An optimistic celebration was being held at a bonfire thrown by the Order. All of the adults, and a select few students, Harry and his friends, being some of the few underage Order members allowed to come, had gathered for a small celebration. That was one of the very few nights that life had felt normal during the hard times that had fallen. People were laughing, talking, and drinking. There was joy and happiness, and premature celebrations held all around that night. 

A young woman with silver hair, attended the celebration. She sat quietly in the corner, staring at the fire intently, ignoring mostly everyone and everything around her. She cared not for the celebration, and instead, sat with an impressivly dark mood. The only thing that pleased her tonight, was the bottomless alcoholic drinks, and the knowledge that she got to spend time with famous witches and wizards, yet all the while, remaining mostly ignored. Ignored by everyone, except Harry Potter.

She remembered fondly, being introduced one by one to his friends, and shaking each of their hands at the beginning of the night. Their ages ranged from school aged children, to mature adults like professors and ministry workers, mothers and fathers, grandparents and elder wizards and witches. She got to drink with the best of them that night, and witnessed such a variety of characters and personalities. But even still, she refused to partake in the festivities with the other young people, instead, choosing to stay by the fire.

The night progressed like a frat party at college, with excitement and games. She had fun watching the Weasley twins play pranks on nearly every youth there, with her and few other girls being except from their trickery for simply being nice to them. One prank that was pulled, was on Sirius Black, the convicted murderer, and the result was a botched joke that was in such bad taste, that no one thought it was appropriate or amusing. This resulted in the two Weasleys having to do menial hard labour. Not too many enjoyed their tricks after that, and the group of Harry's friends left to party in the basement with the younger folk, leaving most of the mature adults to stand around the fire solemnly. They barely talked to one another, holding their drinks grimly, and reminiscing on good times that had once been so prevalent not too long ago.

At some point, everyone had gone inside, leaving her alone to sit by a dying fire. Not a single person really interacted with her aside from Harry, and that was alright with her. She did not like crowds, and enjoyed this moment of peace. Everything was so much, and the booze mixed with the looming threat of death, she cried. Every nerve in her body was numb or on fire, her heart was beating so fast, all the time, fearing for her life. She was terrified that the results of the war would not be good, and depression led her to sob in front of the glowing embers and coals. Everyone here had someone to go back to after the war, where as she had nothing. 

Her home was destroyed, her parents were murdered, and nearly most of her little town had been slaughtered. She was just a lost stray the Order had picked up to fill the bullet chamber temporarily. 

She felt so alone. And that was mostly the fear. Fear of being alone after the war.

She did not see the haunting eyes of a dark and tall man that leaned against a tree quietly, with his arms crossed in an imposing stance. He had been standing there for a long while, when everyone was there together, and had just neglected to go anywhere after they had all departed. He watched in silence as she wept, her face streaming with hot tears on cold skin. She shivered at the chilly spring night, and huddled her thin sweater closer. She felt very pathetic, and knew she looked just badly as she felt.

"Excuse me, miss, Quicksilver, is it? Is there something the matter, aside from the imminat apocalypse?" A low baritone voice hummed in question, startling her from her state. In a futile attempt to swipe at her tears, the person strode over, and handed her a black hankercheif with a green stylized symbol of a snake, and two curvy and elegant S's sewn beside it.

She took it with out really thinking, and dabbed at her eyes as she tried to calm herself. She felt shitty, and hopelessly weak. 

"I have nothing after this." She declared, the tears still spilling forth, her heart filled with pain.

"Hmm..?" The deep voice probed, and she looked up into his dark eyes that reflected what little fire light that was left.

"Nothing. No one. Nowhere to go. If we win, I mean. If I can manage to survive this terrible war... I don't have anything to go back to..." She said, trying her hardest to stop crying. The man sighed gently, and placed his hand to her shoulder. She felt a surge of energy for a moment, and just like that, it was gone as his hand retreated back into his robes.

"For now, that is a good thing. You will have nothing holding you back in battle." He said firmly, still standing over her, half of his face lit by the glow of the fire.

"Yes, but what comes of it after?" She said with hollow eyes, and a heavy heart.

"Freedom to choose your own path." He replied, a kind smile spreading in his stone like features.

"I have nothing really to offer the world..." She said in mourning. She couldn't brew potions, nor could she fly a broomstick. How could this man give her such words of encouragement while not even knowing her?

"A hero of war, shall always have a place at Hogwarts." He said, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright.

"You think so..?" She weakly whispered not fully believing his words, but it was comforting to know that somebody cared.

"I know so." He sounded like he truly believed his words, and she decided that she did, in fact, feel a little bit better. He sat with her, while she stoked the fire, spending a long time sitting with this man, drinking heavily in complete silence for most of the night. The last thing she could remember, was a warm arm around her shoulders, and a steady crackling of fire.

The night ended hazily, but she could not remember much past a certain point before she woke up on a couch in a cold room, feeling really sore and stiff. She could not remember ever getting back into the house, let alone crawling into bed. She still felt a little drunk, and her legs felt like she had run a marathon. Even her back and neck felt like they had bruises all over. But still, it hurt in a nice sort of way. 

Things got busy right after she awoke, with the sounds of panic filling the air. Everyone was hustling away, and taking their leave, as they were all called to their positions at war. In a panic, she gathered her things and departed from the building to help.

\---

Another loud explosion, and people dispersing in all directions, Quicksilver ran as fast as she could, her long silver hair trailing behind her as she dodged magical attacks directed at her, and the students of Hogwarts. Everything was moving so fast, she barely could keep up with the group of youths ahead of her. Shit was falling from the air, barely missing her as she weaved through the dangers at Hogwarts. Screams and shouts could be heard all around her, and she feared the worst was yet to come.

She managed to catch up to the Weasley twins, yelling for them not to leave her behind. Fred Weasley had momentarily stopped, and doubled back to help her, as he could not leave anyone behind. Just as they were almost back with his twin, the unthinkable happened.

BANG CRASH!!

Another explosion ripped through a wall, hitting both her and Fred head on. She saw the horrible moment when his head collided with stone, and the life had been knocked from him, his eyes going dull immediately. She silently wept, helpless as she lay under the rumble, watching as Fred's expressionless face lay before her.

There were more screams, only these were the ones of utter sorrow and anguish as George fell to his twin's side, sobbing and shaking his brother's corpse. He yelled at him to get up, and slumped against the body, weeping. 

The next thing she saw as the crowd descended on the twins, was a ghostly white hand attached to a pool of blackness that unearthed her from the rubble before she blacked out.

\---

She awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed, sweating and heavily breathing. The memories of the war, so fresh in her mind, had given her nightmares frequently, and not even the strongest of medications or potions were working anymore. Wiping her eyes of the deplorable memories, she crawled out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to get herself some much needed caffeine.

It was a gloomy and soggy day outside, as was the usual in these parts. The past week she had been looking through the newspapers, drinking heavily, and looking for a job. At first she applied at places like the ministry, or the Dark Arts defence division, but heard nothing back, not even a rejection letter. She even considered St. Mangos, but as time progressed, and the bills were starting to pile up, she applied at anything that was available. 

A new job posting for a school in need of a new Headmaster or Headmistress had been placed, and on a whim, she had applied. She did not even bother to look at which school it was either, figuring it would be fun to send off a resume anyways. She honestly had no idea why, as she was not experienced at all, or near the age a Headmistress should be. She was in her late twenties, and had not done much with her life. The most she had accomplished was joining the Order during the war, and had barely escaped the whole ordeal with her life. Still, she expected no reply, and kept applying at any other job she could find.

Now it was not to say that she did not do anything but survive during the war, no, she had fought along side some of the greatest heroes the wizarding world had ever known, many of which were far younger than herself. It was a scary time, and the most memorable person she had ever met during the battle, wasn't Harry Potter, but Severus Snape. 

A tortured soul, full of pain, remorse and regret. He was the Order's double agent, and was one of the main reasons the war had ended. He had personally saved her once or twice from certain death, that much she could remember. She had barely known, or interacted with him, and yet every day she thanked him for his selflessness that kept her alive... And every day since, she thought of him fondly, and mourned the loss of never getting to know him. But, the man had vanished, and news of his death spread, as did the tales of his heroic feats. Hogwarts was rebuilt rather fast, and the school was starting a new term.

And this term, they required a new Headmistress.

The only really great thing she had on her resume, was an art degree, a Magizoology degree, and a specialized set of skills related to the war. Dueling and subsequently, the Dark Arts. She was one hundred percent certain she would not be getting that job.

\---

On a terribly lazy morning, just a week before Hogwarts would reopen, she received an owl at her small rented apartment. She was sitting in sweat pants, a messy bun, and a dirty shirt covered in crumbs, feeling sorry for herself, when the window was banged on suddenly. Startled, she went to the window, puzzled at who could have sent her a letter, as she did not have many friends. She was half hoping it was a reply for the job at the cafe, or maybe perhaps the new location of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since she knew the twins. With a little bit of hope, she carefully opened the window, and a beautiful brown and grey owl with a formal looking letter stood there.

She took the letter, and gave the creature a pet before it took off back the way it had came. After shutting the window up, she sat down in her chair, staring at the red wax seal, stamped with HW, and turned the envelope over. Her eyes widened at the beautiful gold calligraphy, and the crest that sat in the middle.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Urgent  
Miss Quicksilver

Baffled, she tore into it, ripping the outside off in frenzied curiosity. Taking the letter out, she gawked at brown piece of paper, reading every word carefully.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall 

Dear Miss Quicksilver, 

Hogwarts is pleased to announce our acceptance of your application. We welcome your arrival as new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, the list of required essentials for your new position. We understand that this is short notice, and as such, have included a bonus to get you started. We expect your arrival, no later than August 26th, 1998. 

Please buy a full wardrobe of clothing fit for a Headmistress. 

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Headmistress

Miss Quicksilver's eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open in utter shock and disbelief. Her heart started to pound as she looked around, and pinched herself. She looked at the letter again, and reread it multiple times. She found it nearly impossible that she would ever be considered for this job, yet here it was, the letter she secretly hoped for. For a moment, she wondered if it was a joke, but then a smaller letter with the Gringotts insignia fell out, showing her the bonus that was included. He eyes nearly welled up in happiness, as it claimed it was for one month's pay, and it was more money then she had ever seen at once. A few moments passed, and she got up with much enthusiasm, making a triumphant shriek of happiness as she danced around the room. She glanced at the letter one more time, and suddenly panic filled her.

The letter was asking her to be there tomorrow. She shrieked again, throwing the letter on to her kitchen table, and started to prepare herself for the day. She showered and made her self up as nice as she could, and began packing everything in the tiny studio apartment. With everything packed, she nearly left, but her eye caught a black square of cloth that was left on the small aparment sized fridge. She briskly walked over, and looked at it, shaking the dust from the silken black fabric. She made a sad face, and stuffed it into her purse, and left, hoping she would never have to come back here again.

Her next step was to set off to go shopping. 

\--- 

The whole day was just a jumbled shopping mess after she secured the funds to her new account. She did not buy much, but she did spend a fair bit of time making important choices on her clothing. It took her nearly three hours to decide on what she wanted, constantly changing, and checking to see how she looked in the mirror. 

Nothing seemed right.

Right now she was modeling a beautiful dark green dress that reminded her fondly of the robes that Minerva wore. They hung off of her curves quite nicely, and it was a more modern version, with a less modest touch. The dress ended at just above her knees, and the neckline was reavealing. Not revealing enough to be scandalous, but enough to pose a certain charm, and accentuate her beauty. 

"Ah, that dress is lovely on you. It is very exquisite, yet affordable dress made to reflect a modern day witch with style. It is the only one we have like it, as all of our dresses are one of a kind. Should you enjoy a dress, any dress, and it does not fit, we will have our tailors make it so. This particular one has been enchanted with a delightful light capturing quality, and will sparkle in the light with magic, but more so in the light of the full moon. It has extra layers that can be removed so it can be worn in all seasons..." A kind, but snobby looking women declared as she saundtered up to Quicksilver. 

"Yes, but does it have pockets?" She asked with a smile, being fully serious about her question.

"Oh my dear, all of our dresses have pockets." The snobbish clerk replied with a hint of smugness about her.

"Excellent. I will take it. It reminds me of the current Headmistress at Hogwarts." Quicksilver said, smiling at the soft fabric.

"Oh my dear, this dress was designed as a tribute to Minerva McGonagall. It even has her seal of approval on the tags." The tailor said excitedly, while bringing out the tag to show. Indeed there was a small stamp with a MM on it. How odd.

"May I ask, what has brought you in today? You are a young witch, yes? Wouldn't the shops across the street be..." The attendant was stuck, trying not to sound rude or off putting.

"...More suited to your youth and personality?" As she spoke, she tried to show a kind look, but came off rather rude.

"Oh, I came here for clothing that would be suitable for my new job. I am very nervous, and all of these... Regal looking things intimidate me, muchly." She explained her discomfort, and the clerk just scoffed.

"Oh, I see. Of course. Are you working in the ministry?" It was an innocent question if asked by any other, but the way she sounded, was like she looked down on the Ministry. 

"No, ma'am, Hogwarts has hired me. I am to show up for my new job tomorrow..." Quicksilver responded, but the woman found it prudent to interrupt her.

"Oh my goodness, dear! And you thought to leave such important matters until the day before? That is not very responsible or professional..." She drawled, and Quicksilver's eyes narrowed, her mood now slowly slipping into a darker one. Her smile faded into a hard scowl, almost one of a scolding mother.

"Excuse me, but I got my approval letter this morning. They did not give me ample time to be ready, hence, me shopping during lunch hour in subpar muggle street clothing." She said to the clerk, her voice suddenly firm, and full of irritation. The shop keep bowed, giving Quicksilver a half hearted apology. 

"My apologies, miss..?" She inquired, hoping to make the sale quick, and kick this low class witch out of her high end establishment.

"Quicksilver." She seethed through her teeth.

"And what position did you acquire at the famous magical academy? The library? Maybe an assistant professor?" She mused, giving her a dirty look that made Quicksilver's blood boil with rage.

"Headmistress." Quicksilver said through gritted teeth, controlling her temper and placing a fake smile onto her face. She was absolutely trying not to snap. It would not look good for her reputation.

"... You're joking right? That is a good one!" As the clerk laughed at her, Quicksilver's eyes flashed white in anger.

"Look, it is not fucking joke. If it is all the same, I will buy the dress and wear it out of the store, thank you. I was told to inform you to charge it to account HMQS1998-HW. It should automatically accept the charges." Quicksilver said, getting more irritated at the woman who obviously thought she was a low life liar. She presented a small card that held the Gringotts insignia on it, slapping it down on the counter a little too firmly so it made a loud noise that startled the woman. Quietly, the clerk took the card, and dramatically checked it over trying to find any indication that it was a forgery. 

At that moment, the door's jingling bell rang, and a tall young man with chestnut brown hair came strolling into the shop. He had a charming smile, wide bright eyes, and round framed glasses. The shopkeeper glanced up, her attitude quickly changing as she greeted him enthusiastically. Quicksilver turned her gaze, and saw someone she had not seen in person since the war. She knew those kind and courageous green eyes.

"Hello Harry!" The shop keep greeted, while Quicksilver nodded in his direction with a kind smile.

"Hello Greta. It is nice to see you! Oh... Is that... Why it is! Hello Headmistress Quicksilver! It is good to see you again. It has been ages... Well since the war had ended, anyways. How have you been doing? Are you excited to replace Minerva this year as the new Headmistress?" Harry said, coming right over to stand in front of Quicksilver. He reached out for a hug instead of a handshake, and treated her like an old cherished friend. She was surprised as she briefly returned the hug. The boy who lived... Remembered her? 

Losing herself in thought, she wondered why he would remember her in such a fond way. She was not a key player in the deathly game the Dark Lord had played, merely a background character that mildly inconvenienced the stars of the show. She felt that because she had to be rescued on multiple occasions, by multiple people, that she would be remembered as the girl who needed saving.

"Hello Harry. It is fabulous to see you again. Yes, I am most excited, indeed. Mostly nervous, though. I shall be one of the youngest Headmasters that Hogwarts has ever seen. What if no one takes me seriously?" She said, greeting him in a friendly manner. She ended her speech by glaring at the clerk who had scrutinized her earlier. Harry glanced between the two, and raised his brow at Greta.

"Is there a problem with Headmistress Quicksilver's account?" Harry inquired with narrowed eyes. The clerk immediately tried the card, and to her surprise, it worked. She looked down in shame.

"My apologies... Headmistress Quicksilver. May I offer you some formal robes to go with it?" She inquired, and Harry adjusted his glasses while giving a Greta an unpleasant stare.

"... Uh, complementary of course. In apology for my doubtful treatment, earlier." As the clerk made her offer, Harry grinned at Quicksilver, and pointed to a few things at the back.

"Excellent. How about we go look at those ones over there?" He said, taking Quicksilver by the arm towards the back where the formal wear was. They both looked at the various styles on the tracks and the mannequins, and he noticed her freeze at one in the corner.

"I do rather enjoy that black set. It is very nice..." She said, her eyes looking at a plain black robe that was clearly for a man's tall and square frame. It had shorter sleeves, and the edges of them came nearly to the floor. It was paired with a traditional black button up styled suit that held many flat black buttons from the neck to the waist, and matching ones from the cuffs of the sleeves to the elbow that disappeared under the robe. She smiled at the mannequin sadly, and turned to see Harry looking at her with a knowing look.

"Those ones are fine looking robes. I bet they would suit you once altered to your size." He said looking at what held her attention. In the back of his mind, they reminded him of someone, the way the headless mannequin stood proudly, with the arms pointed to rest at its waist. He smiled and handed her a beautiful pair of black high heeled shoes.

"Thank you. I think I shall buy them for my casual wear." She said as she looked over at the shoes. Her eyes lit up at the simple yet elegant looking heels.

"These as well. These are fucking gorgeous!" She exclaimed as she ran her fingers over the shiny black leather.

"Well, I see that you still have quite the sailor's mouth." He observed as she tried the shoes on. They were a perfect fit.

"Are you scolding me?" She asked, looking up at him through her loose silver locks.

"Absofuckinglutely." Harry said with much enthusiasm. She smirked at him and winked.

"Fanfuckingtastic." She said, and stood, modeling the shoes, and deciding that she loved them.

And the both of them erupted into giggles and laughter, with Harry helping her with her choices as she shopped for a few more items at his insistence. He pretty much would not take no for answer after finding out that she had only intended to purchase a dress, some robes, and a single pair of shoes. They talked for nearly an hour, and the way he treated her, was like as if she were a close friend. She was touched, yet she did not remember having a lot of time to hang out with him back then. It was mostly exclusively only when the Order had meetings in secret locations, that she would see him, and even then, it was very rare. 

When they were finally finished, they had picked out three sets of regal looking robes, and matching shoes. She had picked less traditional clothing than she had remembered seeing the other teachers wearing, but it was still fit for a Headmistress according to Harry.

One set was a deep purple and royal blue in a fine snakeskin print, and had colour changing fabric along with tasteful slits from the knees to mid thigh. The shoes to match were of the same material, accented with black stones and silver buckles.

Another set of formal wear was a matching dress and a long coat. It was a deep Slytherin green, and had silver accents with peacock coloured embroidered highlights, one that reminded her Minerva's hat. She bought that one as well the moment she saw it. Hary picked out a lovely matching pair of green shoes with silver floral embroidery.

The last one she had picked out, was that plain black black formal robe that she had seen on the striking mannequin, and when asked if she wanted it sized with the rest of the items, she refused. She had everything sent by trunk to Hogwarts to await her arrival, everything except what she wore out of the store, and one bag that held the black robe.

\---

Afterwards, Harry had brought her over to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and walked inside with a glint of mischeif in his eyes. He was greeted by at least three redheaded people, all with bright and cheerful smiles. Quicksilver had remembered the young men, and she smiled sheepishly at the taller of the two. 

"You remember my best mate, Ron, and his brother George, right? The short one in the back is Ginny, their sister." Harry beamed, pushing the woman closer to his friends. She nervously gave them a quick bow, and was quickly encased in a warm embrace from George.

"'Ello, love. Long time no see. Wonderful job ya did against those death eaters. Simply smashing." George said with a grin. She was mildly confused, as most of war had been a blur to her, and in her mind she spent it on the run, or inebriated. Everyone she had fought along side with, were dead, and the ones that were left alive, never contacted her.

"Thanks... I did not really do much..." She nervously stumbled over her words. Both Harry and George gawked at her like she was insane.

"Are you fucking joking? Girl, we saw how you blasted a group of fifteen death eaters, one right after the other, right before Fred had unfortunately met his demise. How could you forget? Everyone saw it." George exclaimed, looking to his brother who nodded in agreement.

"That is not how I remember it. I was scared, and just started spitting spells out of my mouth..." She stammered, remembering how scared she was back then. Remembering all the running, the explosions, the screams. The death. She had to make quick decisions, and on the spot attacks of opportunity. She did not stop to count who she hit.

"Yes, and the swiftness of your incantations, and the speed and utter accuracy of your quick draw was down right legendary. You had the skills that any top Order member would need to survive that mess. I think your defence of the Dark Arts rivals that of Professor Snape, even." Harry chimed in, and she glanced at him in disbelief. Her eyes flashed a sudden sadness, and he took that as his cue to change the subject 

"Well, anyways, how about a pub crawl tonight, then? I can get the whole gang together if you like. Our treat." Harry's voice sounded excited for an excuse to celebrate, as did the Weasleys.

"Yes, and we can have an after party here in the shop when the bars close!" George chimed in, wrapping a lanky arm around Quicksilver's waist. She blushed a little, and knew her day was going to be filled with mischief. 

\---

Notes: 

She will end up having a first name soon.

HMQS1998-HW account number stands for Headmistress Quicksilver, the current year, and Hogwarts.


	2. A New Headmistress Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

The day had turned into a sunny and bright one, the clouds dissipating into the beautiful blue sky. The group walked with Quicksilver to the Leaky Cauldron, and were welcomed with enthusiastic shouts from the patrons. They sat down at a corner booth near the back, and Harry disappeared with Ginny. A few moments later, he reappeared with three more people, a tall man with a lovely woman hanging from his arm, and a young woman with wild brown curls that was pulled into a messy bun. 

"Hello, my name is Neville, and this is my wife Hannah. What can we get you guys today?" The tall man asked, and the lady greeted them in the same manner. The brunette quickly scooted into the booth right beside Ron, and gave him a suggestive look as Ginny and Harry filed in after her. This left Quicksilver stuck in between George, and his brother Ron. 

The entire crew exploded into chatter while she sat there quietly, looking over the drink menu. A long finger came out, pointing to a cocktail, and George's voice purred next to her, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"This one is fantastic, it tastes like green apples, and sticky caramel." He suggested, seemingly scooching closer to her. Quicksilver's eyes narrowed, and she awkwardly nodded in agreement. 

"Sure, I shall try it." She said, trying not to show her disinterest in his obvious flirtation. Harry took notice of her discomfort.

"Smashing. I'm buying this round, gang. Harry can grab the next one." He laughed, sounding rather smooth and charming. She smiled and the crew made their order, and in no time at all, they were drinking and chatting. They even tried to include Quicksilver in every conversation, and it made her feel so much better. 

So this was what it was like to have friends... It was comforting.

"So, Headmistress, what day are they making you show up at Hogwarts?" As the words left Harry's mouth, the whole table hushed and gawked at her. She suddenly felt very self conscious, her face burning up, and going a deep pink. She fought the urge to shrink into her seat.

"Excuse me, but did you just say Headmistress, Harry? Like, as in, of the school?" Geroge coughed as he nearly spat his drink out with wide, and surprised eyes.

"Yes, George, he did just say Headmistress. And tomorrow, Harry. I am to be there for dinner, and then I suppose I just get to stay there for the rest of the year. Do they have on site living quarters, or will I have to renew my lease on my flat?" She said, answering the both of them with a weak smile. Harry's face twisted into a pleasing grin, while George sat back with his arms crossed, baffled that he was just openly hitting on her. He drank his beer in silence as he listened to her talk.

"That is wonderful. Be sure to to make a dramatic entrance. All of the Headmasters do. Oh, and if you can help it, befriend Hagrid. If you enjoy magical animals at all, he is your man. Tell him Harry sent ya. Oh I should not be saying this, but he is an absolutely terrible secret keeper, so best not to tell him much. And yes, you get your own office, your own living quarters, and even a password protected door." Harry said, trying to keep George quiet. He tipped his bottle towards her, and he winked behind his glasses. 

"I have heard the man is gentle and kind for a half giant. I also heard he is constantly breaking the rules, and pissing the ministry off." She said with a warm grin, one that held no hint of any malice to it, no, it was more like excitement and wonder at the prospect of meeting the famous wild animal tamer. The man who would now be her employee. She felt privileged. 

"You seemed genuinely thrilled about that..?" George asked, now interested in her attitude towards rule breaking, and danger. She winked back at George.

"I rather enjoy entertainment, and if the students or faculty are breaking rules, they better have a good explanation, or at least be graceful about it, and I shall allow it, and look the other way." She laughed, sucking back the rest of her drink. She signaled to the bar keep, for a full round, and this time it was Hermione who spoke up.

"So, Headmistress Quicksilver... McGonagall chose you? Any particular reason?" She seemed slightly irritated, maybe even a bit jealous. Harry had elbowed her gently, and Hermione sighed.

"I don't have any idea, really. I sent off an application, and got a reply of acceptance." She sighed, not trying to hide her own surprise about the whole ordeal.

"Well, I am sure you will do a fine job. If you could survive a war with the skills that you have, then you can survive a castle full of young shapable minds!" Harry said with much confidence in her. She weakly shrugged, and the thought just hit her about just how many people would be dwelling in this large castle.

"A castle full... Wait, how many people are we talking about here?" The obvious worry in her eyes showed, and Hermione's face softened.

"About one thousand, and twenty five people, including yourself." She replied, and Quicksilver's face fell.

"Fuck." Was all she could say, and that was when her glass was refilled. She took notice immediately, and drank it in one gulp.

"Bloody hell, did she just curse? And knock back a full drink in one go?" Ron exclaimed in surprise, him and his brother, George, both stared at her, greatly impressed.

"No, Ron, I believe I fucking swore." She said, gaining a bit more confidence. She grinned at them as she emphasized the word.

"That's... Bloody Refreshing." Ron said, and sipped at his beer. Quicksilver was fast to retort.

"Sure the fuck is. Cheers!" Quicksilver agreed, with a wicked grin plastered to her face, and everyone held up their glasses.

\---

It had been hours of drinking, and some point Quicksilver decided to leave. She was very drunk, and was needing to go lay down. All most as if on cue, Harry waved for Neville to come over, and whispered in the bar keep's ear. In no time at all, Longbottom had his wife escorting her up to a small room upstairs, and told her that she could stay the night. She gladly accepted the offer, and bid Hannah a good night and gave her her thanks.

Soon after, she laid on the bed, still fully dressed, and spread out her limbs. It was a comfortable bed, but it was cold in the small room. Her thoughts shot over to the small bag she left downstairs, and she sat up in a panic just as the door received a gentle knock. She went over to the door, and peered outside, seeing Harry standing there with her bag.

"You forget this down stairs. Thought you might want it. It gets really chilly in the morning." He said, giving her the gentlest of smiles.

"Thank you, Harry. I had the most wonderful time tonight with your friends..." She graciously thanked him, and his face twisted into a confused stare.

"They are your friends as well, Headmistress. Please do not forget that. Have a good night, and enjoy Hogwarts." Harry smiled, and turned to leave. She shut the door, and looked at the bag in her hands, pulling the oversized robes out to wear. After, she glanced at her purse, and rummaged around inside, retrieving the silken cloth. Crawling back into bed, she cozied up in the robes, tucking her feet under, and brought the scarf to her nose. It smelled like smoke and herbs. Stuffing it into the inside breast pocket of the robes she wore, she laid her head to rest, and in no time at all, she was fast asleep.

\---

It was a cold spring night, the fire was low, and threatening to burn out, making her body feel stiff. Nothing she did kept her quite warm enough, and her mood was sour because of it. Everyone had gone and turned in for the night, leaving her alone with her depressing thoughts.

She was startled by a man dressed in all in black, and they had a brief, but inspiring conversation by the fire, but he did not leave. He sat beside her, and quietly wrapped an arm around her, giving her an embrace. She wept into his chest, tears and pain spilling out, and all she could think of was that deep and silky drawl telling her things would be alright, and to be strong. They stayed there, for a long while, and drank together in silence as she numbly sat with him. Every so often, she turned her head to bury it into his chest to cry, and he would pat her back softly. Again she felt a wave of sadness and regret, and went to bury her face in his chest again, but missed, going to the cook of his neck, and shoulder. 

He smelled like home. 

Like the forest... Like freshly cut herbs... And like fire and smoke.

It was warm. It was safe. It was comfort.

\---

BANG BANG BANG!

A loud thudding at her door brought her jerking up from bed. Her heart was pounding madly in her chest, and she was panicked for a moment, discovering she was not in her flat. Her head was pounding, and she felt like a bus had hit her.

"What?!" She yelled at the offender, and a loud cheerful voice was heard on the other side.

"Oi! It is Neville! It's nearly 2pm! Hogwarts has their dinners at 6pm sharp!" He bellowed from behind the door. She shot up in a panic and rolled out of bed, going to unlock the door. She peered at him, her silver hair in a mess as she squinted.

"Thank you. I will be down in a moment." She groggily said, and nodded before leaving. She closed the door and straightened her self up, placing the black robe back into the bag to retrieve the one she was wearing the night before. She tidied the room, and left, heading downstairs.

"Hello! Good morning! It was a lot of fun last night. It was ready good to see you and Harry, and everyone again." Neville cheerfully greeted her with rosey cheeks.

"Yes, it was much fun. Say, do you guys have a head ache tonic, or perhaps some muggle aspirin?" She asked, still squinting her eyes. Neville chuckled and left to grab her something, and Hannah offered her some tea. 

Quicksilver hung around for another hour, mostly waiting for the aspirin to kick in, and she bid them her thanks and farewell. She made her way towards the train station that would take her to the school, and sat, staring at the bag in her hands. It was a very comfortable robe, and it was warm, with many pockets, ten in total. She absolutely loved that feature.

The train arrived, and took her to Hogwarts. The ride was not very long, and in no time at all she was standing in an empty station with no one else around, not even a clerk for the station. She found it odd, and walked up the long winding path to the closed gates. She looked around, and saw none, only a large and heavy bell with a string hanging down from underneath it. She grabbed the handle and shook it vigorously, the old brass clanging in the quiet air.

In a few seconds, the heavy thick doors swung open with a loud creak to reveal a rather large man with thick brown hair and matching beard. He grinned, giving her a wave, and motioned for her to come up to him, and she did. When she got to him, he seemed even larger than he did before, and she felt so very short in comparison. 

"'Ello there. You must be tha new 'eadmistress, then?" He asked in a low rumble. His rosey cheeks hinted at the possibility this man had been drinking, and she smiled.

"Yes, sir." She said, almost embarrassed at how small she was compared to him. That, and she was nervous to meet one of her idols. She had read so much about him, and his abilities with wild magical creatures.

"Oh please, dun call me sir. Tha name's Hagrid. Nice to meet cha!" He said, placing his absolutely massive hand onto her back and pushed her along gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Hagrid. My name is Quicksilver." She said as they turned towards the castle.

"'Eadmistress Quicksilva. Sounds lovely. Well den, shall I escort ya inside?" He asked, and she nodded in excitement. They walked together while the clouds began to roll in. She was glad to arrive before the rain.

Once inside, he guided her towards the corridor where the Great Hall was, and they stepped inside. By the time she saw a clock, it was already 530pm. She was shocked at how much had passed since she left the Leaky Cauldren. Standing at the back of the room, at the center of a very long table, was the famous Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello Hagrid! And hello, Headmistress Quicksilver. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry warmly, and fondly welcomes you. May your first year here be a good one, and that many more shall grace you for years to come. Please, sit down at the head of the table, and make yourself comfortable." Minerva greeted her, and reached out to shake her hand. Quicksilver briefly looked down, and saw how thin and frail they wear, and felt the woman barely held any grip to her handshake. When she looked back up to old woman's tired looking eyes, she saw relief. Almost as if she was excited about her replacement being there so she could retire early.

"It is a great honor to be here, Headmistress. I thank you for the opportunity to prove myself as a great leader, and an even better Headmistress." She answered her, and got comfortable in the chair next to her, and Minerva turned to face her.

"I am sure you are wondering why we suddenly chose you, and so quickly after posting the ad..." Mcgonagall started in a formal drawl.

"You're fucking God damned right I am." The new Headmistress exclaimed, which slightly startled Minerva.

"Such a foul mouth. I see you have not changed a bit since the last we met. Do try to swear less often in front of the students." Minerva's voice was firm, but held much amusement.

"Right, yes. Of course." Quicksilver said sheepishly while looking at the stack of paperwork on the table.

"Well, we choose you on such short notice because my health has taken a quick turn for the worse, and I am afraid I wont be able to run this school any longer. Your name was one of the ones on the recommendation list that Headmaster Snape left before he died for this very school. That and Harry Potter has said such glowing things about your abilities and glorious feats during the war..." Minerva said, sounding genuine and sincere. Quicksilver's eyes widened at the knowledge that Severus Snape himself had recommended her.

"I would not say they were all that great, nor would I agree they were glorious. I did what I had to do to." She said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Such modesty. That is a great quality for a Headmistress to have, but you would not have been chosen if it were not for those two very important people, both suggesting that you would make an excellent replacement. We received other reports from various students and faculty during the war about what they witnessed you do with their own two eyes." Minerva said flatly. She was staring deeply into Quicksilver's eyes, and saw a depth of sadness to them.

"... He recommended me? Personally? But why..? I barely knew the man." Quicksilver gasped nearly being brought to tears. The closest she ever got to the man, was that one night by the fire, a night she could not fully remember after imbibing such high amounts of alcohol. But she remembered his encouraging words, and his almost loving embrace.

"He apparently knew enough, to know that you would make an excellent Headmistress, should you bother to apply yourself. After all, you have earned your freedom to be whatever you want." Minerva said with a proud grin. Quicksilver met hers with her own, and Minerva took her hands. An almost eerily quiet understanding was met between the two, and Minerva continued.

"Dear, please promise me, always look out for the students first. Do not let people walk all over you. And most of all, be who you want to be. Do not pretend to be someone you are not. Live truly, and teach those children what it is like to love life, and be true to one's self. And always remember, it is sometimes ok to be up to mischief." She almost sounded as if she was pleading with her, but the younger woman just nodded, placing a hand to heart with genuine smile.

"I solemnly swear that I will be up to no good in the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Quicksilver said, and began signing the nessesary documents with Minerva.

"Perfect. I shall show you to your chambers. I think you will enjoy them. It has a beautiful observatory and lounge room upstairs, and a bedroom with a full bathroom in the back. There are walls of books as well, should you enjoy reading ancient tomes. And speaking of mischief, they're is a map on the table with instructions on how to use it that Harry left for you." 

"That sounds very nice, Minerva. Thank you, kindly. What about dinner?" Quicksilver said, a little disappointed there was no food. Minerva laughed and clasped her hands together.

"Dinner tonight shall be sent up to your room. We just want your first night to be settling into a new place, peacefully. Your trunks have been sent to your chambers already." Minerva said sincerely. They got up, and made their way to Headmaster's chambers, having a small talk as they went.

"So, am I essentially taking your quarters?" Asked the younger women.

"Yes, essentially. But I don't need them anymore. I will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and will be coming in every day, until I feel you have the hang of things." The older woman informed her. 

"Oh, well ok then. That sounds more than reasonable. Thank you for not just jumping ship right away." Laughed Quicksilver with relief. She was not quite sure if she could do this with out help in the beginning.

"I would never dream of doing that. I have left time tables and charts with important schedules on the desk. I have also taken the liberty of marking the important days on the calendar, such as staff birthdays, and dates that the expenses are due. I am sure you will do absolutely fine, dear." Minerva said, laughing at how little faith this poor girl had in herself. 

"No. Thank you. I just hope I am what this school wants... " The stirling woman said in a doubtful manner.

"You are exactly what this school needs, my dear. Ah, here we are. Your chambers." Minerva stopped them at a proud looking Griffin statue. She leaned in and clearly and precisely spoke to it.

"Reset and new password please."

"Please recite the old password."

"Butterscotch shnapps."

"Relinquish title?"

"Yes."

"State your name to confirm."

"Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

"The new Headmaster or Headmistress please state your name."

Minerva motioned to Quicksilver to answer.

"Headmistress Lotus Argent Quicksilver."

"Please choose new password." 

"Ebony and ivory."

"Password set. Please confirm new password."

"Ebony and ivory."

"Thank you. Welcome Headmistress Lotus Argent Quicksilver." And with that, the Griffin turned, and allowed them access, opening the large doors into the room behind it. Minerva showed her around, pointing out various important things, and then stopped to point out the portraits of all of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses past, that lined the main area. She listed them each off, all in order, introducing them as she went. When she got to Albus Dumbledore, the old man in the painting was sleeping, and unavailable to chat with. Minerva smiled, and finished her introductions, and turned to leave.

"Oh and remember dear, those in the portraits are just projections of the original. They aren't really who they used to be, so don't be afraid of them." Minerva reassured her.

"Excuse me... But where is... His portrait..?" The words left her mouth, barely above a whisper, and Minerva smiled warmly.

"Severus? His is up in the lounge area, above the fireplace." She said while motioning to the upper area. Lotus looked up and saw a small amount of light filtered through lovely stained glass. 

"Oh... Ok. Thank you Minerva. I am really tired. Have a good night... And thank you kindly." Lotus said, with tears of joy in her eyes. 

"Good night Headmistress. Sleep well. I have a few extra things to do tomorrow before I should I arrive. I shall return tomorrow around 6pm." And with that, the old woman left, and the doors automatically closed behind her.


	3. Settling into the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3

The doors closed behind Minerva with a muffled clunk, and Lotus looked back into the room. It was magnificent and grand looking. It was breathtakingly beautiful...

The first thing she did was go up to the large oak desk, and set her purse and bag down. It was chilly in the room, and her current cloak was not cutting it. She removed her fancy outer robe, and put it on the back of the gigantic throne like chair, while running her hands over the smooth and worn material . She felt so small beside it, and had trouble imagining filling it and the role as Head of the school. She sighed, momentarily remembering about the silk cloth in the pocket of the black robes, and she pulled them from the bag, holding them up. With a small smile, she put them on, and removed the soft cloth to look at it again.

It looked the same as it did that day, and the embroidered SS on it made her suddenly sad. She looked up at the upper level, and a thought came to her mind. Her feet began to move, taking her up the metal stairs with bated breath, and growing anticipation. Once at the top, she scoured the walls of the moonlit room for the portrait belonging to Severus Snape. Lotus looked above the fireplace like Minerva had told her, and frowned.

There was only an empty black frame, the background appearing to be of the potions room in the dungeons. She took a step closer, noticing that she could hear feint noises coming from the empty photo. She heard bubbling, and a crackling fire, and what almost sounded like a pastel and mortor grinding quietly in the background. She did not know what to do, and got closer, placing her hand to the surface of the painting, and calling out.

"Hello?" She said, feeling a surge of energy zap her skin, and she recoiled from it, removing her hand. The sounds of the pastel and motor stopped briefly, and she waited. After a moment, the grinding started up again and she huffed. 

So someone was in there, and they were ignoring her!

"Um... My name is Lotus Argent Quicksilver. I... I am the new Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I would like see who resides in this portrait please." She said, her voice trembling as she spoke. Again the grinding stopped, but this time, it was followed by the sound of stone being carefully set down on wood, and then hollow footsteps drawing near. Her heart raced as she waited patiently, and her eyes never left the painting.

"Hm..? New Headmistress?" A deep voice answered back, as the likeness of Severus Snape came into view. His dark piercing eyes looked at her with the same intensity as the original once did, and his appearance was spot on. He was just as striking as she remembered, and just as handsome. 

"Yes, hello." She nervously said, giving the man in the picture an awkward wave. The pale man quirked a brow at her, looking through his dark hair, and giving her a charming smirk.

"And a wonderful hello to you as well, Headmistress Quicksilver. What happened to Minerva?" He asked calmly, his eyes looking at this small trembling woman. She seemed scared, and upset. Like a nervous house elf that had been beaten a few too many times. His silky smooth voice, sounded like the man she barely knew, but this time, it held less anguish.

"She is retiring, but she plans to visit as much as she can. In fact, she is back tomorrow around dinner time." Lotus said, taking a deep breath, and another step closer.

"I see... And what do I owe the pleasure of such a beautiful woman as yourself, requesting to speak with me?" He drawled, looking her over, and giving a pleased smile as his likeness leaned on the side of the frame as if it were a wall. His chin rested in one palm, the other held onto his elbow, and he stood with one leg bent slightly. Her heart flopped in her chest, and the words started to spill forth, unhinged from any inhibitions. 

This, after all, was the likeness of a dead man, and not the original.

"I... I miss him... So very terribly. I..." Her sad voice sounded so small, cracking as she struggled to find suitable words. When she could not, her eyes averted his gaze. The man in the portrait frowned as she stumbled over her words, obviously trying to get something off of her chest. He quietly listened to her pour her heart out to him, about himself.

"He... He was a great man. A courageous man. He was a hero..." She babbled, and the man behind the glass just gave her a smug look, and acted like it was no big deal.

"All things that I already know. Tell me something that I don't know." He said, being slightly sarcastic, but his warm smirk never left his face.

"I..." she looked down at her feet, shuffling her heels against the bear skin rug on the floor. The likeness of Severus straightened up, and gave her a worried look.

"Is there something the matter..?" He asked, now the smirk was fading fast, being replaced entirely with concern.

"Yes. Yes there is." She said, again her voice shaking.

"Well then, spit it out, love." He spat, but his words did not hold any rudeness, they sounded more like a playful teasing.

"I wish he never died. I wish I could see him again, to touch him again." She whispered, not meeting his hard stare. His face softened, and he suddenly understood, exactly who it was standing before him.

"Oh, sweet girl, I am so sorry." His voice was gentle and kind, and his eyes showed remorse and sadness. He looked so real. So full of life.

"I know you are not him, but it makes it hurt less to be able to talk to you... I am sorry." Lotus breathed, wiping at her tears with the silk scarf, the stylized SS glinting off of the moonlight. The painting's eyes glided to the fabric in her hands, and his breath hitched. It was exactly like the one in his own pocket that had been purposely painted in.

"Why apologize? I am flattered. Intrigued even." He said, seemingly understanding what was going on.

"I..." And with the way she turned away hugging herself tightly, looking so small, it made his heart break. 

"Can I do anything to help?" He offered, placing his large hand on the painting's barrier, not quite sure if he could even do anything else, but lend an ear.

"I want to get to know the man that he was, and I think you would be the closest thing to achieve that. Maybe... I can work out these unresolved feelings, and make them go away." She said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. The likeness took on a sad expression, and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Did he know that you loved him?" The copy asked, looking deathly serious. She did not say those words out loud to him, but the painting knew what that look in her eyes was. He saw it on the orignal's face when ever he talked about the women in his life. The ones that mattered. The nameless bloody crimson, and the shining silver lining. If this version of Severus Snape did not know any better, he would have assumed this woman to be some random person. But he did know better. He did know, for a fact, that this woman was the silver lining his original mused about.

"...No... I was so sure he never noticed me... And by the time I realised how I felt about him, he was dead and gone. It was too late." She said, her voice crackling into a sob, and tears finally spilling over her cheeks. They both remained silent for a while, him listening to her muffled cries, and feeling a deep pang of sorrow for her. These expressions he witnessed, seem to mirror his master's own. He thought for a moment, remembering something important.

"He talked about you a lot in his last month of life." The man in the painting finally said. Her eyes snapped back to the painting, hope filling her eyes and she blushed.

"What..?" Her voice sounded full of surprise, and suddenly very desperate to know.

"No word of a lie. Cross my frame and hope to burn a fiery death. I am serious, love. The last week especially. He seemed optimistic, and full of life when he spoke of you. He said he had never met another woman in his life that caught his eyes that way. The way you did before he died. How you were his silver lining so to speak." He said solemnly, feeling absolutely terrible for this poor woman, and that he was revealing very important information to her that she could do nothing with. Had she known his feelings were returned, things might have been different. She might have sought him out, and told him. She would have done things differently and went for it... 

But now... It was too late.

He half expected her to burst into hysterical tears and wails, but when she did not, he stood there, surprised. Intrigued even.

"Why... Did he speak about me? I barely knew him." Her words came out like a confused child, and the portrait's chest tightened, and he felt like his insides were turning to knots.

"Because, my dear, he had nothing left in this world, except for Harry. Then you came along and made his world just a smidge brighter, and more tolerable. He did want to see you again. I can assure of you that." He said softly, desperately wishing he could reach out beyond the painting to touch her, hold her, and comfort her. To tell her that everything would alright.

"So he cared about me?" She said, the realization cutting through her like a hot knife through butter. She melted, as did her heart, and looked into his dark eyes.

"Indeed he did. A man doesn't go from a cold and calculating, manically depressive, and brooding bore for nearly 40 years, to a smiling gleeful idiot, making careless mistakes, talking about what his plans were after the war. But instead, he went about dying dramatically because of his lack of prepardness. My, dear, Headmistress, you should know... Severus Snape, was a man that was ready to die. He had accepted his fate, and resigned himself to it. And then you, you bothersome woman, you came around and gave him something to look forward to. The literal silver lining to his life. He saw a bit of himself in you, sadness and a seething disdain for the world around him, with very little faith or hope in it." The image spoke, almost exhibiting a minor hatred of his original. From everything he had gathered from interacting with the other portraits, the man was as mean and as sour as a badger that had been provoked in its own burrow.

"Do... Do you know he never told me any of this? Why you are the one telling me now? A shadow of a man I cannot hold, cannot touch, cannot kiss..." As she spoke, her voice got quieter, and more wobbly. Every word she spoke stung his heart like knives through tender flesh. He was very certain, that as a painted likeness, he was not supposed to feel such things as this.

"Cannot make love to..." The portrait finished for her, his voice matching the sorrow in hers. At that moment, her core hit the absolute lowest, the pain inside her heart felt like it was crushing her, and she could not breathe. She slumped to the floor, sliding down the arm of the large green arm chair to sit on cold stone. She brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The copy of Severus Snape looked down at this poor woman, feeling her sorrow and regret pooling off of her like a dark static filled cloud. He was mildly afraid he might get swallowed up by it, and he broke the silence.

"He might not have loved you, but he cared. He was willing to try if he got out of the war alive... Unfortunately, everyone knows of that result. Bloody idiot got himself killed. By the Dark Lord's stupid pet snake no less! He was a foolish man, as was he arrogant. Don't feel badly if you never knew him." The image spoke of Severus like he was a ignoramus. Like he loathed the man he was based off of, and in a small way, he did hate the man, for because of him, this woman wept freely before him, missing someone she never really had.

"He might have been arrogant, but he was not foolish. Thank you for trying to make me feel better, though." She said, looking up at him through her silver hair. The copy laughed a bit, and rubbed the back of his neck. She was stunning. 

"You got me, love. But what can I say? He definately was the smuggest most arrogant bastard to have ever worked here. At least that is what I hear from the other paintings. And do not get me started on Minerva. It took her a week of talking to me to realise I am mearly a portrait. I am not that man, even though I share his likeness." He softly began, but his voice went back into that irritated tone the more he spoke of himself. Of his original.

"I have a question..." Lotus asked, and the copy raised a brow, his lips curling into a tantalizing smirk as he slipped a hand into his pocket at his side. His hand subconsciously rubbed at the silk cloth that matched the one she had stained with her tears.

"I may have an answer." He said, sounding a little smug himself, like the man she missed so dearly. He watched as she got up from the floor, and wiped at her tears, her eyes now beginning to dry.

"The thought occurred to me, if portraits are supposed to be a close representation of their original... Why are you so jovial, kind, and uplifting?" She asked, having already noticed the drastic difference of personality.

"Ah, about that. We can only imitate what we see of the person as they present themselves to us. It usually is either their true selves, or a mask they have put on for show. He probably was trying not to have his shitty attitude taught to my my portrait, you know? I personally find my personality much livelier than his was. Definately not an arrogant and depressive dunderhead. Such flaming rubbish he was." He said, scoffing at the notion this stunning woman could love such an asshole of a man. The portrait was also arrogant, but in a pleasing sort of way.

"Another question." Lotus stated, coming back over to the portrait. She pulled a chair out, and stood on the cushion to be eye level with him.

"Another answer." He said, still smirking at her with his eyes twinkling. He rather liked how this woman was giving him the respect of a real person, even if it was only because of who he looked like.

"Why do you have more than the maximum number of set dialect and vocabulary that a portrait can have?" She asked, placing her hand on the glass cover of the frame. Again she felt a spark of energy, but this time it was less intense, and did not feel uncomfortable to the touch. His face screwed into an odd painful look as she touched the glass, and his expression blanked. Like a flash of something he was not supposed to feel. He looked down, unsure on what to say.

"What do you mean?" His voice sounded flat, and no longer held any emotion to it. He spent many days in his grey abysmal prison, just wandering around the large deadscape of a wasteland that seemed to be a sad copy of the real world. And he always walked with a mind full of questions. Like why was he able to think and travel more freely in the portrait world after the real Severus had perished..?

"I have been keeping this conversion going, purposely, to see just how many words and phrases you have, which by my calculations, you should have reached maximum capacity by now. By this point, most portraits have started looping their words, stumbling over them, and unsure how to respond. Some just straight up fuck off to cool down... But you... You're nimble, and on the ball. You have something different to say no matter what I ask of you. Your answers to my questions are remarkably long and calculated, like I am talking to a real person." She said, and he felt somewhat offended. He certainly felt real, and he was definately fully aware of things around him.

"I do not know what to say to that really. I did spend a lot of time with Severus, and he talked for hours, the miserable bastard. He was a dramatic one as well, full of wit and intelligence. I must have just absorbed all of his muchness, so to speak." The portrait offered, as he had no other explanation for it, for he really could not explain himself. He brought his own hand back up to the barrier between them, laying it over hers, making it appear so small in comparison. He could feel warmth radiating intensely at the point of contact, and it made him want for something he could not have.

"Maybe..." She said, her eyes looking at the stained glass windows, and the beautiful way the moon light seeped through their coloured shards of glass. The ghost of the man looked at her carefully. His eyes twinkled as he drank in her appearance. She was beautiful, and she was captivating. His eyes looked over her sad features, and his brows furrowed. A loud bubbling beside him brought his attention away from her, and he quietly cursed under his breath.

"Is there anything else that you require of me? I would like to finish my Sleeping Draught before it can spoil you know." He said, like it somehow mattered, and she nodded.

"I am going to go the bed. Can we talk more when I get up, if you're around?" It sounded almost like begging, and the portrait licked his lips at the prospect of speaking to this lovely creature again.

"Absolutely. I am always around. I am kind of confined to this grey monochrome prison, as you can plainly see." He said, a hint of playfulness in his voice as he dramatically waved at the frame around him. She giggled a bit at his antics, and her heart felt warmer, and more at peace. He smiled wide at her, feeling triumphant that he could cheer her up, even if it was only a little.

"Good night... Severus Snape." She said to the portrait, finally giving him the name of the man that his image was of. He felt suddenly warmer, not just in his heart, but his whole body, and he smiled at her. He watched her leave, realizing just how beautiful this woman truly was, and he could see why his predecessor was drawn to her. How tragic and sad she looked, and it rivaled her beauty. He sighed, feeling sorry for the dead man. He was definately missing out on something wonderful. 

"Good Night, Lotus Quicksilver. May you have a wonderful slumber." His low baritone voice said in less of a miserable manner. It was comforting and warm. Unfortunately for him, all he could hear from her for the rest of the night, were muffled sobs, and the sounds of her heels as she paced around in the room below the lounge. 

It was maddening, and after a while, when the sun's rays had kissed the castle, and the light pooled into the room through the stained glass, he got an idea.

He left his portrait, going past the confines of his great dungeons, and moved frames to see if he could catch a glimpse of her, barely disturbing the other inhabitants of the paintings and photos as he gracefully went from picture to painting. If one were to be actively looking, all they would be able to see, would be glimpses of a black fabric billowing in the corner of a frame.

He glided through cloth, and through canvas, finding it nearly impossible to get the right frame that would allow the proper angle to peer into the bedroom below his frame. His face scrunched up into an ugly scowl, and very closely resembled the man that this woman pined for, the man he had quickly grown to dislike, loathe even. 

The journey from portrait to portrait was very ethereal, and ghostly. It felt like walking around in an extra grey, and extra dull version of Hogwarts, and the grounds it occupied. Everything was cold, and had barely a lick of life. Right now, he happened to be at this world's shadowy version of the Headmaster's office, and he stopped for a moment to look back at the dungeons from whence he came.

The farther he walked from his dungeons towards the the feeling that was pulling him to her, the heavier his feet seemed to get. It felt like unseen chains were weighing him down, trying to keep him from going any farther, but her pull was much stronger, forcing his feet to take him towards this world's Headmaster's office. His mind was firing off all sorts of things, things like how portraits should not be able to think for themselves, or feel complex emotions.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath, leaning against a rather large throne like chair. He was so lost in thought, that he had not realized he was currently in Albus Dumbledore's portrait, which was based in his office. The old wizard was usually asleep in his chair, but not currently. No, the image of Albus had been sitting perfectly quiet, his eyes watching the agitated likeness of Severus Snape over his small round glasses.

"Something the matter, Severus?" Albus said in a lazy tone, startling the dark man to suddenly twist, and look at him dramatically like a frightened child.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! What the fuck?" Severus hissed while holding his chest in stark surprise. He definately was not paying attention to which painting he was in, as he seemed more interested in peering outside the frame shaped portals that dotted the hazy walls. At a place where he could not tread. He glared at the old man, and put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, quieter. I am not trying to startle the poor girl." He said, straightening himself. Albus looked more than amused.

"Ah yes, but we are too far across the room in her world for her to hear us. What brings you to my corner of the portrait world? Being a concerned peeping Tom?" He asked, with both of his bushy white brows giving the dark man a knowing look. Severus rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Have you not heard her utter miserable moans of despair? She has been like this all night after I spoke with her." Severus sarcastically drawled, but his voice was dripping concern.

"Well then you know why she is like this." Albus said in a monotone voice, staring with his hollow and lifeless eyes into the more realistic and lively ones of the tall dark man.

"Of course I do, I am not a fool." Snape's angry retort came out more hostile than he had intended.

"No more of a fool than the man she fell for." Albus said, his haunting voice was also tinged with a slight echo to it, where as his, did not have that hollow sounding echo. It sounded like a memory of the man, but with a lack of true feeling.

"Sod off." Snape said, making an obvious face of disgust. He was nothing like that horrible man. Albus smirked at him, knowing better than that. 

"Then go sod off yourself, and visit her. There is an empty frame in that room she occupies." Albus said, pointing past this world's version of his desk at the closed oak door of his bedroom. The room they were currently in, was the portrait that faced that bedroom door in her world.

"And what would you suggest I do once I am in there?" He angrily snapped at the dull image of Albus Dumbledore. He was not pleased that he was quickly losing his temper, and acting like that foolish dead man.

"Comfort her." Albus said in a softer, more human tone.

"That is bloody hard to do, since seeing the last time I tried, she left in haze of regretful sorrow. I made her cry more, not less. I do not think I've made things any easier for her, if at all." He said, showing obvious signs that he was bothered by this whole ordeal, far more than a painted memory should be.

"She needs you to go to her, Severus. Listen to my words. Go. To. Her." Albus pointed into the space behind the frame that peered into her side of the office, where here, there was a misty looking door.

"Fine." He huffed, and sounded very annoyed to be told what to do, even though he had just literally been trying to do exactly that before stumbling into the frame of the great Albus Dumbledore. With his hands balled into tight fists, the man turned, his robes fading off of the canvas as he made his way to the empty frame that awaited him in the bedroom. He heard the slightest sounds of a muffled sob, and he put his hand on the door, briefly spreading his fingers out. He could feel a surge of energy from it, and as it faded, he closed his eyes. With a heavy sigh, he pushed it open, and went inside. The heavy doors slowly shutting behind him, and it felt like the ghostly chains had let go the moment he stepped foot into the room. 

This room was bright, and filled with candle light. The air about the area was crisp and clean, and there was a roaring fire going. Beautiful stained glass windows dotted the walls, and where there was none, fabric tapestries of each House sat in between. He looked over everything in here, and it did not look at all faded and lifeless. Here, he saw items that looked like they belonged to a woman, and ones that had been put there very recently, complete with a large blue bowl, with fresh and living white lotus flowers floating in the clear water. 

Again a weak sob echoed through the room, and it was coming from the very center of the wall with the tapestries. He got closer, and listened, hearing the noises coming from behind a black cloth that covered something, he assume the frame he was wishing to view, and pulled the cloth away.

There, was a large black ornate frame, almost as tall as he was. The glass peered into the room that lay on her side, and it was exactly like one he was in. He silently took notice of the type of glass, as it appeared to be slightly mirrored. 

This was not a portrait.

His eyes scoured the room, finding her curled up in a crumpled heap on the bed, laying next to a robe that looked exactly like the one he wore. Puzzled, he looked closer, and saw that she was actually asleep, and was plagued with terrible nightmares. 

She was sleeping, and still weeping.

His chest felt suddenly too tight, and he quietly stepped back away from the mirror to pause, and take a moment to himself. The gears in his mind were whirring to life, and he began to pace around, pondering what he should do next. His eyes glanced around the room that he was in once more, and they came to rest at the bed. His eyes widened when he saw a depression on it, one that looked like an invisible ghost was laying there. Beside that indentation, was an identical set of his black robes. He stood there, staring and squinting, as his brain worked over time, putting the details of this room together. For a moment, his eyes appeared to glimmer, and a rather outlandish thought came to him. He was not really sure where the thought came from, but it worth a try.

His legs were moving even before this idea clicked, as if on autopilot, and he went over to the bed. He looked down at the robe, and hesitated for a moment. After an uneasy pause, his hands dipped downwards, and grasped the article of clothing. The fabric was warm, and it felt soft.

It felt like something other than cold stone.

His heart stopped as he glanced back to the mirror, and took the extra set of robes over. Standing in front of the barrier, he saw that the robes that were once laying next to her on the bed, were now seemingly floating in the frame in front of him, just on the other side in her space, and his breath hitched.

\---

Note: It was just now, as I tried looking up different kinds of flowers to display in the mirrored bedroom, that I fucking realized I unintentionally made my Oc's name a fucking water Lily. 

Well done, brain. Well done. And with my horrible luck being so late to this fandom, it has probably been done before.

*slow awkward clap before a table is violently rocketed into space*


	4. A Peculiar Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings swirled inside of him, things he could not yet fully understand. Some were nauseating, but mostly everything else, was only what he could describe as simply rapturing. 
> 
> And he fucking loved it, and he was pretty sure this dramatically pleasing, yet nauseating feeling was exactly how love was supposed to feel like.
> 
> Portraits could not experience pleasure, nor could they feel love.

Severus stared in awe at the other side of the mirror, in complete shock and disbelief. He was so surprised, that he dropped the robe, and watched as the mirror one did the same.

"What... Impossible..." He whispered, trying not wake the sleeping woman. For a moment he stared at the floor, and then at the one laying in the same spot in the other room. An impulsive idea came to mind, almost as if he was compelled, and slipped the one he was wearing off, draping it over the couch. The second his hand let go, it vanished into nothingness. He gave the empty space a quizzical look, then bent to gather the one on the floor. With out hesitation, he slid his arms into this one, and everything got warmer, like a switch had been set.

Suddenly he could smell things.

Things like flowers, incense, and crackling fire. All things this version of Severus had never experienced, but they all smelled somehow comforting and familiar. It was a wonderful feeling, and with another unexplainable compulsion, he brought the fabric to his nose, and inhaled.

All he could smell was bergamot tea, and flowers, and it ensnared his senses.

Paintings did not have senses, and certainly could not smell things.

His eyes snapped back over to the bed instantly, and he saw her laying there, in the same room as himself. His heart began to pound, and his feet were already bringing him towards her. Nervously, he stood at the side where there was room for him to lay, and he carefully sat down. He felt the bed move, and saw it effect the side she slept on, and he panicked for a moment.

Portraits should not be able to affect anything physically, only ghosts could barely do that, or the living.

He briefly thought about why this was happening, but decided to halt his mind, deciding that experiencing it was more important than questioning it. He looked over her curled form, and decided to at least test a theory...

With a nervous turn, he laid down on his side, and gently rested his head against the pillow beside hers. Again he was met with a surprise, as her breath touched his face, and she immediately scooted up to him. He froze deathly still, as her arm came to creep under his, and wrapped around his form. Then she tugged at him. He briefly stopped breathing, not even realizing that he was actively doing so, as her face snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, onto his chest. He let his bated breath out, and she sighed against him, falling into a deeper, and more calming sleep. 

For the first time since he was created to be the likeness of Severus Snape, he was actually happy about it for once. How could he not be, when such a beautiful woman laid in his arms. 

A woman he was currently holding... Physically, but...

Portraits could not get physical, nor could they touch.

His heart started beating faster in his chest, as confusing thoughts swirled through him like a violent storm. His free arm was twitching, and itching to move, and test if he could touch her. To see if he could actually feel her flesh with his own. Carefully, his arm moved, it was slow, and deliberate, trying not to disturb her as his palm hovered over her bare shoulder. He felt fear for the first time in his short existence, and debated whether or not he would even try. 

What if everything vanished, and he was back, stuck in his stuffy grey dungeons? 

He did not get to make that choice, though, as she stirred, siddling up even closer. With a quick movement, she tugged him to her, her arm making contact with the palm of his hand while wedging one of her legs between his. 

And he paused once more. He could feel her skin against his, and it was sending electrifying sparks through him, and visually, he could see magical specks of light pop in and out of existence at the point of contact. His heart was now beating in a way that he could actively feel his blood moving inside of him, and he cringed as his whole body felt suddenly alive.

Portraits did not have blood running through them, and they most certainly were not alive.

What the fuck is happening..?

He heard her groan, and his eyes snapped to her face, half expecting her to be plagued with more terrors, but instead, he saw the strangest look covering her features. Her eyebrows were raised, but her eyes were still firmly shut. Her breathing had quickened, and he could hear the beating of her heart getting louder and faster. Her lips were parted, and he could hear a small moan grace her lips. 

All at once, he felt all too warm, warmer than he had ever felt before, and it was not unpleasant. Mildly uncomfortable, yes, but not unpleasant. The entire time, he was too afraid to move, she had seemingly gone ahead, and done it for him. His hand on her shoulder squeezed gently, and that brought forth another small moan from her lips, which, in turn, sent more sparks gliding through him. Another moment of silence lingered, and he tested the waters again, as his large hand slowly went to her neck, and then to her chin. He made sure to keep constant contact, as his hand moved, and that rewarded him with a much louder moan.

His lips turned into a dark smirk, and with out even thinking, he leaned in to plant his lips against hers.

\---

The clouds were dark, and it rained heavily outside, thunder crashing all around. Lotus was seated on the couch, staring at the rather large mirror on the wall. She scowled at it, not liking her own reflection, as it merely showed her tortured exterior, and it disgusted her. She briefly debated throwing the bowl of flowers at it, but a wave of urgency washed over her, telling her not to. Her rage subsided into sadness. She could not longer bear to look at herself, and she moved the dark curtain over it, covering it from view. She checked the clock on the wall, and sighed. It was nearly 3am, and all she had done was unpack half of one of her trunks. She spent hours before that, pacing the room, and periodically throwing herself into hysterics over a man she would never know.

"Fuck. Bloody hell. Balls." She cursed, going to her new bed, and staring at it sadly. She felt it was too big for just her, and it made her even more depressed. With a quick disrobing, she placed the black cloak onto the bed with the utmost of care, and laid herself down beside it. Her eyes stared at the article of clothing, wishing with all of her heart that he was there, filling those robes, laying next to her.

But she knew that was impossible, and so, she wept until she passed into a deep, but troubled slumber.

\---

In what felt like just moments, she found her self back in the room she had just fallen asleep in, baffled that her dream was here, and not where her dreams had taken her to for the past few months. Normally she would be placed back in the war to relive the horrible tragedies that had occurred, but tonight, instead, it seemed as that was not so. Everything seemed like it was when she was awake.

Lotus felt warmer than she should be, as she had not stoked the fire before bed. It should have been deathly cold in here, but it was strangely not. Her pillow felt warmer than before, and it was also much larger and firmer. In a haze, she squeezed the pillow tighter while deeply inhaling, and moaned in delight.

It smelled like fire, tea, and herbs.

It smelled like him.

She pulled at it, and tugged it closer, entangling her legs with it. She groaned gently, revelling in the feeling, as a warm hand touched her shoulder. A jolt of energy, much like before, when she touched the frame of Severus Snape's portrait, ran through her like a blazing fire, and her face melted into one of mild pleasure. Lotus let out another moan, and the hand squeezed at her shoulder.

It felt so wonderfully comforting, that she kept her eyes tightly shut, somehow fearing that if she opened them now, she would be alone. But the hand did not vanish, instead, it slowly stayed to move up her arm, the warm calluses ticking her skin. She shuddered, and tried to stop the groan coming from her parted lips, as her body seemingly pulsed where ever that hand was, but failed as she purred at the feeling. More soft noises escaped her lips, as her neck was caressed softly, and finally, her face. Lotus shuddered, and felt a shifting beside her, and suddenly hot breath was on her face. She internally screamed at herself to open her eyes, to look at whoever was there, as she now quite clearly realized she was not alone.

A second or two later, she felt warm and soft lips against her own, and the smell of smoke and stone was stronger. 

The smell of fire, herbs, and teas. 

The smell of Severus Snape.

Her eyes flew open, fully prepared to see no one there, and that it was yet another dream...

But two onyx eyes stared back into her surprised silver orbs.

Her breath hitched as she immediately returned the kiss, her hands tightening on the warm body against her. Her eyes started to well up with tears as she frantically grasped at his back, trying to get as close a possible. 

And then he moaned.

\---

Severus thought those soft and supple lips looked so warm, and inviting, that he could not help himself as he leaned down to kiss them. He was instantly met with a set of silver eyes staring deeply into his, and she hungrily returned the kiss, as her arms crushed him against her small form. Everything all at once, felt like so much of an overload on his system, that he moaned deeply into her mouth.

Like something had snapped in the both of them, she quickly rolled on top of his heavy frame, pinning him to his back, as she kept kissing him, and he kept returning them with much enthusiasm. Her hands went straight up to his hair, running through the long black strands until they reached his scalp. He groaned again, as he felt her nails drag over his skin.

His hands started to roam downwards, quickly planting his palms over her bottom as she bucked against him. He gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at such an immensely strong pleasure. She felt delightful on top of him, and yet another reason, he was absolutely less angry that he was the likeness of the man she obviously loved.

Feelings swirled inside of him, things he could not yet fully understand. Some were nauseating, but mostly everything else, was only what he could describe as simply rapturing. 

And he fucking loved it, and he was pretty sure this dramatically pleasing, yet nauseating feeling was exactly how love was supposed to feel like.

Portraits could not experience pleasure, nor could they feel love.

\---Sex---

Lotus became more urgent with every kiss, and every groan that came from his mouth. She began searching his lips with her tongue, seeking access, and in no time at all, they parted for her. She dipped her tongue in, and deepened the kiss, with him thoroughly responding in a, very, very positive way. Another loud groan came from his throat as his hips bucked upwards, not entirely sure what he doing, or what was going on, but he was fucking enjoying it immensely. 

Her hands left his hair, going to his, intertwining their fingers together, as she rolled her hips slowly, and precisely against him. Lotus squeezed both of his hands tightly as she pushed herself up. She reared back to fully gaze down at him, and her breath hitched. Seeing him like that, below her, made her breath come out quick and harsh. Her face was pinker then it was before, and his black eyes gazed at her hooded stirling orbs, through her long chromatic curls.

His eyes watered as she moved on him, and she brought his hands up her sides to her breasts. He growled this time, groping at her tenderly. She gasped and bucked again, which brought forth a delightful hiss from him. Again, his mind was asking questions that it had no business currently asking, and he squashed those thoughts away as she let go of his hands to work by themselves. His hands seemed to move with skill, despite never actually doing this before, and he sat up to kiss her again, one hand slipping around to the small of her back to push her as close as he possibly could to him. 

Shocked at his sudden boldness, she yelped in excitement as he used a bit more force. He kissed her deeply, before his lips moved along her jaw, drawing delightful noises from her, and he got bolder. With a quick swipe, his hand flipped her dress up, and smoothed over her bare flesh. He growled into her ear, as his other hand left her breast, and started to pull off her dress with such an urgency, that he felt like he might expire if he did not.

The loud sounds of tearing fabric cut the air like a razor sharp knife, and the dress was thrown to the floor in pieces. She gasped at his impressive feat, not even caring about her ruined dress, and she shuddered against him. It was at this moment, his brain was chanting at him to turn them over, again being compelled by some unknown force to do so. With another quick burst of strength, he rolled, flipping them so that now she was beneath his hard body. He panted, trying to make sense of what they were doing, but there was nothing to make sense of, as every choice he made seemed to be the perfect ones to keep this... What ever it was, going.

Her hands went downwards, and his followed to see what she was doing. In a quick gesture, his pants had come undone, and she was jamming her hand inside of his trousers. He was puzzled for a moment, wondering what purpose this had, and then suddenly he knew why, while he groaned louder than he had before. He could feel her soft hands touching him in ways he had never even considered, and now was the moment his brain backfired, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is this really fucking happening right now..?" He breathed, feeling as she shoved his pants down, just enough to pull him free from his confines. He hissed again through his teeth, as she gave him a few tender squeezes and strokes.

"I mean, is this real? Are we.... Ahhhh" And she cut him off by giving his sac a hearty squeeze. His bucked his hips, and panted again, struggling to keep himself hovering over her. She did not answer him with words, but rather, by bringing her legs up and around his waist, beckoning him to push forward with her hips. 

Again he lost his mind, asking himself what he was doing, and before he could go much farther, she squeezed her legs, and suddenly, he felt the most pleasurable feeling as he slid inside of her. She felt wet, and tight, and comforting, almost like it was a perfect fit. He noticed as he filled her, that her eyes were rolling back into her head, and she was twitching madly. His heart was swelling, and his body seemed to be perspiring as he pushed his way in, until he could go no further.

"Lotus..." Her name escaped his lips in a desperate plea, almost begging for her to speak to him. One of his hands found hers, and brought it up above her head, while the other came to rest on her backside. She focused again, and she gasped his name.

"Severus... Fuck me... Please... Make love to me..." She was almost sobbing, but not in pain. She sounded deeply aroused, and also like this whole ordeal was impossible, yet it was most definitely was possible, and it was happening. His hips began to move, slowly at first, and he shuddered into her at the feeling. He was yet again happy to have the original's likeness as he pressed himself into her hard and slow. He finally let go of her hand so he could gather her hair in his fist, and he pulled her head the side firmly, but gently. His eyes hovered over her neck, and he leaned down to taste her flesh, licking at her jugular. 

She tasted like salt, and urgency.

"Yes... Like that... Just like that..." Lotus whined, and placed her hands back into his jet black locks, giving it a pull in return. He groaned, and he bucked, feeling her shake beneath him. With out even thinking about what he was doing, he twisted her hips in his grip and somehow got himself deeper inside of her, causing her to buck up against him wildly, and scream. Her nails dragged down his scalp, and crept into his clothing. He mildly panicked, fearing she would try to take the cloak off of him, and maybe that would somehow result in what ever spell this was to end.

Fortunately for him, all she ended up doing was dragging her nails down his back, causing a weird seering sensation to tingle through him. It was momentarily pleasing, then suddenly not, and just as fast, it was intensely pleasing again. He vaguely wondered if she was actually tearing his skin open or not, but it did not matter, for he enjoyed this feeling a great deal. His hips quickened in response, and her hands went back to gripping his hair. He momentarily mourned the loss of her nails, but that also did not matter, and now, she was screaming his name.

Another brief moment, his mind knew that if anyone should happen to be passing by her office, they would be well aware of the noise coming from it, and he glared at the door, hissing quietly with much, yet focused, intent.

"Colloportus. Muffliato." He chanted, and to his surprise, the door clicked tightly shut, and a soft hum followed quickly after, as the door locked itself up tightly. He did not even use a wand, for the one that was once belonging to the original, had been lost in the Battle of Hogwarts, and he had never been painted with one. 

Lotus seemed to not even notice what he had just done, as his hips still slapped against hers, and her screams only got louder, drowning out the sounds of his spells.

"Harder! Please... Severus!" She whined loudly, still shaking under him, he nodded at her as his hands twisted her, and moved her so he had better leverage, and angled himself even deeper then he had before. He was straining to keep it together, not entirely knowing what he was trying to hold on to. His insides were feeling so terribly tight, that maybe he was going to explode.

"Yes!" And with that, she screamed even louder, with him just pounding into her furiously like a vicious and wild animal. She answered him by scratching at his back and tugging on his locks. He was now sweating profusely, and every muscle in his body was shaking with the strain to make love to this beautiful woman, in the way that he believed she deserved. His heart was on fire, and at the same time, aching, as the pleasure built up inside of him.

"Mmm... Lotus... I..." He choked out a few words, stumbling over them as his mind started to fill with a fog, and he was sure something exciting was about to happen.

"Severus... Don't stop... Please..." The name rolled off of her lips in the sweetest purr, and his hips jerked erratically faster. At this point, he would let her call him by any name, just to keep touching her. Again her hands dipped into his clothing, and the sharp pang of her nails slicing through his skin jolted more sparks and pleasure from him.

"Please... Please don't leave me again... I love you." He could feel her tighten up all around him, and her arms squeezed him close for another embrace, as she kissed him frantically. She shook so violently beneath him, that he felt something inside of him snap, and suddenly all the tension melted away, and he was rocked with the most intense feeling of euphoria that he had ever felt. His hips kept slapping against hers, as he could feel his release, and his very spirit melding with her.

"Lotus... I... Fuck..." He kept going, fearing that if he stopped, so would this whole experience, and he would be sent back to the hellish place where he could no longer freely touch her. He suddenly turned her waist so her legs could wrap back around him, and slowed only for a moment to intensely stare into her eyes. His hands found hers once again, and she held him fast and true, as he felt her shake and tighten around him again. Suddenly, his mouth was speaking before he could think about what he was saying.

"I love you, Lotus." His teeth grit together almost painfully, and he slammed himself harder into her with a fierce roar. It was as if the sparks were flying right in his vision now, and she was holding on to him as he rocked her core. Soon, his hips were slowing, and he panted so heavily, it hurt. Almost everything in his body was either aching in pain, or throbbing with euphoria. There was no in between at this point. He was also pretty sure that she had also bitten him multiple times in several different places.

His mind slowed, and he stared at her, as the sparks faded from his eyes. So far, no one had vanished, and he was starting to have those thoughts come back, and stew at the back of mind. And as he looked down at the woman he just made love to, he saw a rather large and fresh bite mark where his mouth had been earlier, in a spot where a scarf could barely hide.

Portraits do not make love, let alone feel intense pain or pleasure.

When everything felt more clear, he saw that she had fallen asleep, and he made the executive decision to roll off of her. He laid there, panting so heavily, that he tried to hold his breath at one point to make it stop, only to find he now had to breathe, when before entering this room, he did not recall doing so.

"Bloody hell... That was fuckin' amazing." As his whole body calmed down, he looked back over at Lotus and her sleeping form curled up beside bin. He got up and straightened himself back up, tucking things back into where they should be as he stumbled around to the other side of the bed, and brought the covers up her body. He sighed, and leaned down, kissing the top of her forehead as he turned away. 

He felt strange, and not at all like himself. His eyes darted to the mirror, and then to the door.

Now what?

He thought briefly for a moment about trying the door, but, instead, he sulked back over to the mirror, and tested the glass surface. His reflection, which was not there before, stared back at him stoically, and his hand met the flat and cold glass.

And absolutely nothing happened.

He frowned and tried again. Still nothing.

Now he was panicking. He went to the door, and his hand hovered over the knob briefly, and the smallest of whispers left his lips.

"Alohomora." And the door clicked open, creaking into the office area, and he stood there, scared to take a step. Something told him it was ok, and that he should try, so with one heavy foot, he stepped into the Headmistress's office.

Once inside, he felt ridiculously cold, and for a moment he worried that the magic was fading from him. He worried that when he turned around, he would again be stuck in that stuffy greyscale prison, and he forced himself to look back. There she was, still sleeping under the covers, sound as could be. He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes, still shook.

"Ah, I see you listened to my advice, Severus." He heard a familiar voice, and whirled around to look at the painting on the wall of Albus Dumbledore, smiling fondly down at him.

"Excuse me, but... What. The. Fuck?" Was he only reply, as the many curious eyes of the portraits came to rest on his form, standing in the world they could not go to.

\---

Note: I know the Room of Requirement is supposed to be on the seventh floor, across from a tapestry of dancing trolls. For this story's purpose, it is a free roaming room that can also be accessed at its regular location, as well as anywhere in the castle or the grounds where it is needed. This is why Severus never encounters the Gargoyle Griffin in the shadowy portrait world to get into the Headmaster, er Headmistress's room.


	5. The Man Who Watches Quietly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5

"Congratulations, Severus." Albus's portrait gleefully said, his glasses reflecting the light.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" He demanded, looking around the room in confusion. He fully expected to be sent right back into that terribly depressing portrait world, and yet, here he was. In hers. He scoffed rather loudly, and went to sit in the chair at the desk, and glared at Albus.

"What. Was. That." This time his voice was softer.

"Ah, it appears as though the Room of Requirement has shown up when it is most needed, once again." The old wizard said from his painting, rocking in his chair 

"That is impossible, that room is is all the way on the opposite end of this floor!" Severus snapped, throwing one hand into the air as if it would matter.

"Shh, keep your voice down, you wouldn't want to wake her, after you've just spent hours helping her to go to sleep, now would you?" Albus teased, smiling even still.

"..." Severus scowled at him. He was not wrong. She needed sleep.

"As long as the Room of Requirement is connected to that bedroom, you will have a physical body of flesh and blood. If you step out of this office, or the other parts of Hogwarts, you will be limited to a ghost like status. You can be seen, and be heard, but you cannot touch anything or anyone, but her. You can try, but you will find yourself to be more... Corporeal in nature, that is until you finish the process, and find your wand." Albus said with a wink and nod.

"What process? Again, what the fuck does that mean?" The dark man asked, still irritated he was not getting too much of an answer in what he actually asked.

"It means, for the time being, welcome back, Severus Snape." Albus said with a congratulatory tone and a wink.

For some reason, he was suddenly filled with unbridled rage at someone other than Lotus calling him by that name, but he calmed himself, trying not be that asshole. Trying to be something better. Albus noticed how poorly this version of Severus hid his emotions.

"But I am not him. I am merely a likeness..." He said, looking Albus in the eye, truly still believing the obvious lie.

"Merely a likeness? Now who is the foolish one." He said, quirking a brow before winking again at Severus. 

"Portraits do not do what I just did in there." He growled, looking back over to the open door where she still laid peacefully.

"So that would make you not a portrait, then, yes?" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore said in a calm and gentle voice.

"..." Severus had to stop and think for a moment, to let his brain think clearly. He still was not fully believing the old man's words, or fully comprehending them.

"But it has to be impossible. I met the original. I spent nearly a whole year listening to that blathering idiot..." Severus said, looking at him with distaste in his eyes.

"Why do you keep referring to him in a such a dissatisfied manner?" Albus asked, already knowing the answer. Severus needed to say it.

"Really..? You are going to ask me that? Have you not heard from literally everyone else in the castle about how dreadfully frightening and mean he was? Did you not see the devastation in her eyes, knowing that horrible man was gone, and dead? Did you not hear her sorrow and anguish while she spoke with me? While I reminded her of something she could not grasp? It nearly broke me." He said, his blood now feeling hot as it boiled through his veins. He felt angry with his original. He had lived a terribly lonely life, and it was because of his own terrible and shitty choices that led up to his death. Now, this version of Severus had a chance at something more, and he was blind to realize it.

"Why should that bother you so much, that is, if you are really just a likeness of him, and nothing more than a series of paint strokes, and enchantments on a canvas, hmm?" The painting spoke with a smug tone, and Severus knew that he had him there. He sighed.

"Severus. You are more like the man you seem to despise then you will ever care to realize, but, you are still very different. Different in the ways that Lotus needs. The original could never have truly loved her they way she deserves. His heart ache from his first love would have fully prevented it." As Albus finished his words, Severus looked down, and knew what Albus was getting at. He definately was as wise as the original, and he had to accept that portrait Albus was telling the truth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He made that painfully clear to me, of his boring one sided love for Harry's mother. So pathetic." He said, almost pitying the man that came before him.

"It is really? What if right now, you had to choose, Lotus dying or you going back to the portrait world to keep her safe, leaving you to suffer alone while she is happy, and alive, what would you choose?" Albus inquired firmly, his words piercing him right to the core. He knew what the answer would be. He was certain that his original had planned his portrait's personality carefully, and in a precise and calculating way. He suddenly had a dangerous thought, and realized that he was literally made to love this woman.

"What kind of an idiotic question is that? I would rather burn myself up in a fire than see her die or be unhappy..." He spat with out thinking much about it. Albus just grinned at him, seemingly pleased with his answer.

"And that is exactly how Severus Snape felt about Lily Evans, only he did not hold her love the way he holds Lotus' heart." The encouraging words felt sad somehow, and Albus seemed lost in thought.

"... And the idiot had no idea she even returned his affections..." He felt angrier that he had ever felt before in his life, and balled his fists up in rage. Albus gave him a quizzical look, smiling at how similar he was to the original, despite his avid protesting.

"Also, not that you need it now, or at all, but should you choose to want it, go to the back of your portrait upstairs. The area directly above the Room should be enough to allow you to interact with it. Be careful with it, as you turn it over. There is something inside that will aid you in your new endeavors, and help with the transformation." The likeness of Albus said, and his eyes drifted closed as the old wizard leaned back into his rocker. Severus looked intrigued, and glanced behind him at the observatory area, and then briefly to the room where Lotus laid, still sound asleep.

His legs took him up the metal stairs, and he stood, staring at his empty portrait above the fire. He glared at his prison like picture frame, and the hollow echoing of his heavy shoes brought him to stand below the empty portrait He looked down at the fireplace, and glared at it as well, feeling the room was far too cold for when Lotus would wake. The fire crackled to life, and he looked surprised. 

Any spell he had tried, he seemed to do it naturally, and instantaneously, unlike the first Severus that required a wand, he seemed to be getting by with out one. But he could not shake the feeling that he wanted one. That he needed a specific one, one that was lost in battle. His brows furrowed together, and he turned away from the frame for a moment. 

Everything was so real, so vivid here, and his body felt everything so clearly. What once was indeed, just paint and enchantment, was now flesh and blood. He reached out to his arm, and gave it sharp pinch. Severus recoiled at the mild discomfort, and hummed in acceptance. He could deal with feeling pain, so long as he was still allowed to feel what did when he spent the night with her. His lips curled into a devilish grin at the thought.

Yes, he muchly enjoyed that, and he truly hoped that she did as well. He scanned the room briefly, and as his eyes grazed over a clock, and they widened. It was nearly 9:00am. He was certain she had gone to bed around 9:00pm the previous night, and then he counted every single minute that she stayed awake, just out of his reach, in the sea of anguish and regret. He counted every agonizing hour, on the hour, that she cried for the man that he was made to resemble, and it made him feel horrible the entire time. By his calculations, she was alone and in agony for around six hours before he entered that room, putting the time of his arrival to around 3ish. He was very surprised to see how late in the morning it was.

"Did we really just spend that much time... Doing that...?" He whispered to himself, sounding thoroughly surprised. He did not think that much time had passed, and he slowly grinned at himself and his indefatigability.

"Pretty good stamina for my first time... Ha." He mused in his deep silky voice as he went over to the empty painting, and took it from the wall with no incident. He decided to sit down for this moment, and chose the couch that Lotus once sat against, pouring her heart out to him. 

With curious eyes, and nimble fingers, he turned it over, and peered at the canvas backing. Almost as if he was drawn to the lower left corner, he carefully peeled the cloth back, and gawked in bewilderment as three things fell into view;

A small, smokey grey vial made of Aurora glass, with a rolled up label of instruction tied to the top, complete with a black and white waxed double S seal. The contents shimmered like the night sky.

A set of matching silver rings with contrasting jewels, a larger one with a white square diamond set into the center, and smaller one with a black square diamond. The stones were set so the points were held by the metal, and if held up to the light, they would shine with small runes swirling in them into geometrical shapes.

And the last item to fall into his lap was a long finely crafted, and well used black polished wand. It showed signs of many years of use, and the smallest of fine embellishments were carved into the handle. 

Immediately placing the rings and the vial into his pocket, he stared at the wand. He knew this wand well, and he had seen Severus Snape himself use it to teach him, his portrait self, spells and potions. He grimaced. In the ghostly portrait world, he did not have a need for a wand, but he was no longer in that world...

"Curiouser, and curiouser..." He muttered, still staring at the offending thing like it would bite him. Thoughts bubbled up in his mind, and this time, he allowed them to plague him. Thoughts like how was this whole ordeal even possible. Thoughts like how he was able to just be physically intimate with the woman downstairs, like a living and breathing man. 

He contemplated about what the ghostly portrait image of Albus had said to him. What transformation process? Why was the Room of Requirment now freely roaming the castle, and how did it end up fusing with her bed chambers and office? What exactly had his predecessor done before his untimely death? His brows were highly furrowed now, and that wand was just begging for him to pick it up. Like it was calling to him.

His hand glided to it, showing no fear, no tremble to his form. His fingers paused, grasping at the air above it. In an instant, the wand shot into his hand, and his fingers snapped shut, curling over the smooth finish. The second his grip was firm, his eyes glowed for for a moment, and clouded over completely white.

He was filled with more emotions than before, when he spent his night watching and spending time with Lotus, but these ones were not pleasant at all. No... These ones felt even worse then the anguishing ones he witness Lotus feel and convery to him so deeply. These emotions felt like uninhibited rage, despondent wretchedness, complete despair, and hopelessness. He grasped at his chest, feeling harsh physical pain, and he grimaced in repungnance.

Those horrifying feelings quickly dissipated, and were followed by flashes of memories that were not his own. Visions of the war flew his mind, and he knew they were his antecedent's. All the things he was seeing were fucking terrible. And mostly at the center of each scene, was a woman with striking silver hair.

But then, he felt a sudden warmth as he saw flashes of the man's short time spent with Lotus. He saw a gathering of many people, not really recognizing many of their faces. He scanned the crowd, and in the front, closest to the fire, sitting off to the side, on a fallen stone pillar, and hidden from a tall building, was a women with silver hair falling into her face.

She looked sad, and lost, unlike the faces of the many people around her, conversing and enjoying the night. He seemed to be stuck, leaning against a tree, and was unable to take his eyes off of her. She appeared to be sitting, and shivering, pulling her clothing against her thin frame in a futile effort to warm herself, despite being that close to the fire. He watched her as she stoked the flames with a river of silent tears, and his heart ached for her. 

Slowly the others began to vacate the area, leaving just the two of them in the small clearing. He felt suddenly compelled again, to go to her. What happened next was not of his control, as he seemingly moved towards her. The spirit of the original, took over, moving his body on auto pilot like a replayed memory he could not fight, and could not change.

\---

"Excuse me, miss, Quicksilver, is it? Is there something the matter, aside from the imminat apolcypse?" A low baritone voice hummed in question, startling her from her state. He watched her futile attempt to swipe at her tears, Severus strode over, and handed her a black hankercheif with a green stylized symbol of a snake, and two curvy and elegant S's sewn beside it. She took it from him quickly, and wiped at her eyes as he watched her try to calm herself. 

"I have nothing after this." She declared, the tears still spilling forth, her eyes filled with pain.

"Hmm..?" His deep voice probed, and she looked up into his dark eyes that reflected what little fire light that was left. His heart suddenly felt like it was being crushed just looking at her.

"Nothing. No one. Nowhere to go. If we win, I mean. If I can manage to survive this terrible war... I don't have anything to go back to..." She said, trying her hardest to stop crying. Severus sighed gently, and placed his hand to her shoulder. He felt a surge of energy for a moment, and just like that, it was gone as his hand retreated back into his robes.

"For now, that is a good thing. You will have nothing holding you back in battle." He said firmly, still standing over her, half of his face lit by glow of the fire. His eyes were looking into hers, and he did not like the pain he saw in them. The hopelessness that mirrored how he felt inside.

"Yes, but what comes of it, after?" She said with hollow eyes, and a heavy heart. Again he felt his chest twist in pain, and gathered his words to reassure her.

"Freedom to choose your own path." He replied, a kind smile spreading in his stone like features. He knew that once the war was over, the world would be safe for people like her to live their dreams. He had watched this woman fight on many occasions from a distance, and was always amazed at how scared she looked, yet was fully competent when faced with only moments to make a decision. Images of a time where he witnessed the woman fend off a group of Death Eaters to save a muggle child, or the times he had watched her calculate and plot plans of attack when the Order had needed a tactician for surprise warfare, came to mind.

"I have nothing really to offer the world..." She said in mourning. He disagreed with her, and smiled warmly.

"A hero of war, shall always have a place at Hogwarts." He said, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. He would make sure that he would do anything in his power for the people of this country, and the world, to be safe from Lord Voldemort.

"You think so..?" She weakly whispered, appearing to not fully believe his words.

"I know so." He said with firm authority, and pure honesty. He knew for a fact this woman had a reputation that reached all the way back to very ends of the order for her deeds, which was why everyone referred to her by her last name. She was quick like liquid silver. He felt sorry for her, and decided to take a seat next to her.

As he sat with her, and watched her stoke the fire, he wrapped his cloak around her, bringing her to rest against his chest. He felt her sob, and melt into him, crying softly. His hand rubbed at her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, and she seemed to accept his warmth. Together, they drank from a bottle of old whiskey, and felt himself getting drunk while watching the flame light dance off of her face. Thoughts of how young and beautiful she was, went through him, temporally clouding his mind. 

It seemed like it had been minutes, but hours had passed, and by now, this woman had somehow ended up sitting in his lap, straddling his waist, with her arms wrapped tightly around his broad chest. He held her, with his cloak draped over her completely to conceal the warmth they were sharing. At some point, she was squirming, and he felt a twinge of excitement as he ran his hands up her back, trying to warm her shivering body. But she was not shivering from the cold any more, and he had the feeling that he knew why.

With an unsteady hand, possibly shaking for being nervous, or drunk, he was not sure, and placed it to the side of her face. She looked at him, tears no longer flowing from those beautiful and striking orbs of hers. They looked like liquid mercury, cold, but stunningly volatile, and filled with desire. At this point, he realized that he had never felt quite like this...

Not even with Lily.

His heart beat even faster, and her hot breath on his neck was excruciatingly arousing. So much so, he was very certain she could tell exactly how aroused he felt. With the next thought coming to mind, he crushed their lips together harshly, urgently pressing her against him, so she could feel what she was doing to him. She gave the sexiest of moans as she returned his affections, and her hips started to move slowly, but precisely in a way that he could feel the delicious friction of her heat.

It happened so quick, her hands going down to free him from his pants, and with a quick wiggle, he was inside, pulsating at such a feeling of warmth and safety. She moved on top of him, grabbing at anything she could until her hands met with his hair, and she pulled. Severus roared into her mouth, gasping for air as his hands firmly planted onto her sides, forcing her down as far as she could go. His hips were jerking upwards, the pleasing feelings were so real and vivid, and the sting of her teeth and nails marred his flesh, marking him with proof of their encounter.

Hissing, he hoisted her up, remaining inside of her, and brought her up to the wall that shielded them from the building's view. With strong arms, he slammed himself into her, pressing her against the wall, both of his hands trying to keep her from falling, to keep thrusting into her, and make her scream for him.

He did not care if anyone caught them, and as such, wildly went at her like there would not be another day, or chance to do so. He poured his feelings and sorrow into her, making her moan and shudder with pleasure. The way that he manhandled her, was definatly going to leave bruises, and he did not give a damn. He would leave his mark in more ways soon enough. They scratched and clawed at each other in the throes of passion, his mind feeling clear for the first time in many years. The image of Lily had been forgotten, replaced with this beautiful silver woman. 

He looked down at her rose coloured cheeks, and her pale skin, as he moved, watching her eyes flare with lustful pleasure at each of his thrusts. His heart twisted in his chest, and his insides tightened uncomfortably. He needed this so much, something to keep him going, to want to continue to fight. His head dipped down to her neck, and he nipped at her flesh, one hand placing his large hand over her throat. He pressed gently, testing to see if she liked it. He was rewarded with a delightful scream, and more grasping claws, and stings of beautiful pain. 

Soon this position was no longer enough, and he reached down, to twist her bit, raising one of her legs over his shoulder. She seemed to flop into the desired position smoothly, and her howls of pleasure were deafening. He was absolutely certain the people in the apartments could hear them, and that was just fucking fine with him.

Severus jerked his hips more violently, giving her the hardest bucks that he could muster, and she continued to make that beautiful moaning noise. When he looked into her eyes, they were trying so hard to look at him, but everytime he pushed himself right to the back of her core, her eyes would roll, and almost close. That beautiful face... Those beautiful liquid eyes.

"I never asked what your first name was..." He growled into her ear as she convulsed in his arms. Her eyes looked at him, half hooded as she whispered her name, and it sounded like the most beautiful name he had ever heard.

"My name is Lotus... What is yours?" She breathed, kissing him again, and biting at his lower lip. He groaned, and slowed, but did not stop. His brain was trying to register something, and yet it couldn't, as he felt her clamp tightly around him, and his vision tore into sparkling lights.

"Severus Snape." He said, in a passion filled liquid silk. She shuddered as he sped up again, going as hard as he did before. He could feel himself slipping into his release, and he knew it would be quick. With a final bit of heavy prodding, he yelled her named, and kissed her until his lungs gave out, and he had to breath. He spent himself, and his hips slowed to an irregular jerking motion as he let her leg go to wrap back around his waist. Severus stared at her blushed face, the sweat clinging to her skin in small sparkling droplets.

"Again?" She asked, her voice sounding so heavenly.

"Yes." He answered, his heart still pounding radically in his chest 

And with that, they continued with their escapades, him taking full advantage of her body as he showed her that maybe, things would not be so bad in the future. He vaguely could see a shadowy figure standing near a tree, off in the distance, a look of sheer surprise on his face as the moonlight reflected off of those round lenses.

\---

In a cloud of haze, the likeness of Severus snapped awake, looking around the warm observatory, and at the wand in his hands. His mouth hung open, completely baffled at what he saw. The way the original had talked about her, led him to believe they never had any sort of contact a side from him having to step in to save her. He blinked a few times, and decided that was probably due to the massive amounts of alcohol she probably had that night. He was probably ashamed, thinking he was taking advantage of the woman.

His hand came up to run through his hair, and to his neck. Those visions felt vivid and so real, that they had to be memories belonging to the first Snape. He was confused, but it was eye opening, knowing this man had acted on his feelings, but somehow managed to die on her.

He clenched his jaw, making a fist over the wand. He was less angry with that man now, but still very upset. Before any more memories could flourish and over take him, he slipped it into his robes next to the other items, and got up. He did not see the folded pieces of parchment fall from the painting, and underneath the couch, as he placed the fabric back against the frame, and hung it back where it belonged while looking into the hollow dungeon background. He could no longer hear the bubbling of cauldrens, or the crackling of fire coming from it. He glanced back at the wall to check the time. 

9:10am. He blinked, feeling like he was under for far longer than that, but shrugged it off. He made his way back down into the office area to check on Lotus. She was just stirring, and was sitting up, panicking, looking for him, and noticing the robe was gone. Like a fire had been lit under him, his feet took him fast back into the room, back to her, and he quietly stood before her.

The silence of her wonderful starring eyes was haunting, and he could see absolute confusion in her eyes.

"That... That wasn't a dream..?" She said, her voice barely audible, almost as if she could not believe it could be anything else. 

"Apparently not." He said, opening his arms as she leapt into his embrace. He squeezed her tightly, and sighed, resting his chin on her head.

"But, how? You're dead.." She breathed, and inhaled his scent. It smelled like home.

"I am not him, I am the portrait, and I am not entirely sure. I have gathered some information, but not much to draw too many conclusions." He stated, rubbing her back as she leaned against him. She did not seem disappointed as he revealed he was the man in the painting.

"What did you gather?" She inquired, and he made an audible sound of thought.

"Again, I am not certain, but, I think my late predecessor had planned something, in the event of his unintended death, should it have occurred." He explained, trying to make sense of it himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes looking into his, and he felt weak inside, almost like he had to sit down.

"Well... I wanted to see my portrait... I went to look for it, and found it was empty, and deathly quiet. Well, deathly quiet until I removed the fucking thing from the wall, and then it sounded like things were clanking around inside the canvas." He said, trying to avoid his encounter with Dumbledore's portrait. They sat down on the bed, and he draped an arm and his cloak over her shoulders. As his brain worked out how to say what he saw, he rubbed her shoulders to reiterate the fact that he was in fact, still there.

"I... I found this..." And his hand momentarily vanished into his pocket, and he fished out the wand he had found, presenting it to her. She took it, and her eyes widened.

"That's... That is the wand..." She said, trying not to say his name.

"Yes, it was his, wasn't it? It is alright, you can talk about him in front of me. You already did last night." He said, laughing a little as he hugged a little closer.

"O-ok. I just thought it would be a little rude... You know, because you are..." She motioned to his realness, and he squeezed her hand.

"Here? With you? And he is dead?" The new Severus mused with a smile.

"Yes... Not that I am complaining. Far from it." He giggled, placing her hand on his face, still trying to believe that he was really there.

"Good, because I don't think I am able to go back into my painting anymore." He said, trying not to tell her that he left through the mirror in her room.

"Thank Merlin for that... But, you still have not told me what is going on." Lotus asked, seemingly excited to have him there, regardless of the fact that he was not the original.

"I take it you are thrilled about this? I certainly am." He questioned, slightly doubting if this was a good thing to be happening.

"You are?" She sounded surprised, and full of happiness. He melted when he saw her eyes shimmer with love. 

"I think I made that obviously clear last night." He said, unable to hide his amusement, or his wide smirk.

"I suppose you did." She laughed and seemed far more relieved now, and that in it self, was comforting to him.

"I think... That until I have more information on what the bloody hell is going on here, we should probably keep me being here a secret for the time being. We should at least let Minerva know. When is she supposed to come back? I think she said around dinner tonight?" He asked her, vaguely remembering the conversation he overheard from his painting.

"I agree... Do I still call you Severus?" She said, handing him back the wand. His hands closed over hers for a moment before he took it. He thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Yes. You might as well. I do not see how anyone else would accept me changing my name, should the knowledge of my existence ever come to light." He mused, smirking a bit. He did not mind at all being this man for her, and he had every reason to try and fill that man's shoes, but would be a better version. He vowed it.

"Hmmm... That is comforting. I don't imagine that face without that name. It suits you perfectly, even if you are not him, and that is just fine with me." She said, nuzzling her face into his chest. He sighed happily, and looked down to the floor at the crumpled mess of a dress, the one he ruined in urgency to be with her...

"Sorry about that, love." He said, bending to pick it up. He stared at the cloth, and wondered how he was able to rip it so easily from her, with out hurting her.

"Its fine." She said, and he shook his head, silently casting the mending charm on it.

"No, now, it is fine." As he said it, she laughed, and it filled him with more warmth.

"I need to get dressed. As a Headmistress, I cannot just sit around in the nude all day at school." Lotus said with a sly grin. He did not want her to, but he sighed, and let her leave him to find something to wear.

"And what do you have to do that is so important?" He probed, not really wanting her to leave his presence for one moment.

"I wanted to explore. Do you know these walls like he did? Can you come with me?" She asked, picking a couple of dresses from her trunk. She held a green one up next to a blue one, and he instantly pointed to the green one. It was the shade of Slyhterin house.

"I certainly do know them, if they are the same as they were in the portrait. I am very sure it was an exact copy of Hogwarts, just in a dull greyscale. That, and I have a feeling I might be able to figure it out with the way I used to navigate the portraits all over your world." He explained, trying to convey that the only place he had ever known was this school.

"But, can you come with me?" She insisted, staring at him as she pulled on the dress, and flopped a beautiful silver robe over her shoulders.

"First of all, I thought we just agreed my presence should remain a secret, and second of all, I am not entirely sure I can leave your office." He said, truly having no idea if he could. The portrait of Albus did say he would be ghost like until having the wand, and he found it fairly quickly.

"Why, have you tried?" She asked, sounding like the obvious thing to do was just that. Try to leave the office.

"Well, no... I did not want to go too far from you by myself." He honestly stated while shrugging his shoulders. He had no need to leave that room, yet.

"Would you like me to see if no one is out there, and let you try?" She exclaimed with obvious excitement. He found it hard to refuse her, and he sighed heavily, nodding at her.

"If you wish it." The words left his mouth automatically, like he could not say no to her, even if he tried.

"Then it it is agreed. I will get dressed, and then I can cast an invisibility spell on you, keep you concealed if needed." She suggested, and he nodded. He would honestly blindly follow her if she wanted him to.

"Deal." He said, a wide smirk on his face as they shook hands. She spent no time at all getting dressed, and with his help, she chose to ware some dark green heels to match the dress he chose for her. He chose them, not just because he was naturally attracted to green, but because he said it went nicely with her natural sterling silver accents, which was true. 

\---


	6. A Harry Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

Just as she was ready to go, around 10am, some sort of alarm bell went off in her office. She was mildly confused as to what it was, and looked around for where the sound was coming from. Severus placed his hand to her shoulder and smiled.

"That is the door bell alarm. Someone is at the door that does not have your password." He informed her, and she sighed. She wanted to go for a walk with him, and now that would have to wait.

"For fuck's sake." She left her bedroom in an irritated huff, leaving the door ajar behind her, so if he wished, he could listen in. In a few moments, she was at the office doors, and opening them to whoever was there.

"Hello Headmistress!" A cheerful familiar voice called out. Her face switched from minor annoyance to happiness, and Severus was watching silently with a raised brow. He also recognized the voice. The voice of the man who argued with Minerva for days to have his portrait hung up in here. The one that demanded it, and the respect the man he was based off of, that he truly deserved. He smiled a little to himself, he knew it was Harry, the son of Lily, the woman his predecessor loved so dearly.

"Oh, it is you! Hello Harry, it is good to see you again. Please, you are not a student, just call me Lotus." She said to Harry, glancing back at her office.

"Haha, alright, Lotus. May I come in?" He asked, and she hesitated for a moment, before deciding she should allow him into the office at least. She turned and walked back into the room, noticing the door to her bedroom was wide open, and she could not see any sign of the dark man that was there just moments before. A fit of panic flashed through her eyes, but just as quickly as it did, it vanished when a dark billow of fabric caught her eye upstairs.

"So, what brings you around?" She asked, turning to face him again, and leaning on her desk with her arms crossed. She tried to look inviting, and he bought her facade.

"A visit, of course! How was your first night here? Was it a lot to take in?" He asked, smiling at her with twinkling eyes. He did not notice the lecherous look that flashed in her eyes, but he did notice the large hickey on her neck with fresh bite Mark's imprinted in it. 

"Oh yes! There was a lot... To take in." She said, almost showing a hint of her dirty encounter with Severus. She smiled a bit too widely. Harry on the other hand, knew how she could get, super depressive and closed out from the world. He could not deny that her mood had changed, and she seemed to look genuinely happy for once. He decided not asking about the mark. Maybe George had gotten lucky after all?

"But everything is going well? Would you like to take a walk with me, and I can take you around to the different houses?" He asked, sounding like he was not going to take no for an answer. She fought back the urge to sigh in disappointment, instead, she plastered a fake, but believable smile onto her face and nodded.

"Sure. I just need to grab... My wand. I left it up stairs." She lied, and he nodded. With quick steps, she made her way up stairs, and saw Severus by the only window with clear glass, looking outside at the grounds. He turned to her, a devious smile on his face.

"It is Harry. He wants to take me for a tour..." She whispered into his ear, so Harry would not hear. Severus nodded and smiled.

"I will still walk with you. Non Visibilis. Muffliato. " And as he said it, he cast himself invisible, and he muffled his shoes as well for good measure, and she no longer could see him. With a quick grab of his hand, she made her way down the stairs, her hand trailing behind her back so Harry could not see that it appeared to be holding something.

"Ready?" Harry asked, pleased she agreed to go with him.

"Yes. Let's be off then." She said, and waved her hand to tell him to go first. He did, and left the office with her. She stopped by the door, looking back behind her, briefly wondering if Severus would suddenly vanish in her hand once he stepped over the threshold, but to her surprise, it remained there as she backed up into Harry while pulling Severus into the hall.

"Whoops, sorry!" She said as she turned around to see him glance at her oddly. He saw the way she was looking behind her, as if someone was there.

"Are you sure you're alright..?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Yes. Absolutely. Never better." She said, a little too quickly. He raised a brow at her in suspicion, but left the matter alone. It was probably just stress. 

"So... Where are we going first?" She asked, as she gave the hand behind her back a gentle squeeze. It was quickly returned, as well as a sharp pinch to her ass. She made a slight squeak, and Harry just happened to see her jump. He thought it was it odd.

"Well, Gryffindor is up on this floor, we might as well stop there, first. Then down to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and we will go to the one I think you will like the best, last." He said, giving her a wink. She faltered a little, and looked away with rose coloured cheeks.

"And why, pray tell, would I like Slytherin the best?" She said, trying to feign innocence, but she was obviously blushing. He rolled his eyes.

"Because I thought you might like to see the place where he used to live. No one has been down there since he died. It will be exactly as he left it, which was the last time I was personally there myself. Unfortunately we have to go through the potions class..." Harry said, putting much emphasis on the pronoun, and she knew who he was talking about instantly. He saw how her face melted when he referred to Severus Snape. He grinned.

"That is fine with me, Harry." She happily exclaimed. When she twirled around to keep walking, he could have sworn he saw a hand print on the small of her back.

They walked for a while, mostly Harry talking about his summer, and how he was currently dating the redhead from the night that they spent drinking together as a group of friends. They chatted about random things as Harry showed her various points of interest. 

He showed her his old common room, and while she thought it was nice looking, it was not as grand and private as her office. When they left, they passed by a tapestry with dancing trolls and he slowed, staring at it, but not saying a word as they passed. Severus took that moment to stop walking, and she had to stop as well. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. She looked over to Harry who was still walking.

"Harry, aren't you going to tell me about this room?" She called after him, and he froze, turning around to look at her.

"Oh that is the Room of Requirement. It a special room that manifests what is needed at the time of summoning it." His explanation was short and to the point, almost as if he was avoiding going in there. 

"Oh that is wonderful." She said, and started to be pulled by Severus to continue to walk. 

"We can go in if you want..." Harry started, and before she could protest, she was tugged on with enough urgency, that Harry noticed her arm was moving around behind her in a way that looked like someone was holding her hand. He gave the area to her left an odd look with a brow raised so high, his scar was squashed on his forehead.

Severus had been watching Harry's facial expressions. He was apparently observant in his maturity, Severus decided to let go of Lotus's hand. As if she knew what he was doing, she fidgeted with her hands, showing Harry they were fine. He was almost satisfied, but then he saw yet again another shadowed handprint on her shoulder.

"No thanks. I think I shall visit it when I am in need of it. For now I am rather satisfied with everything." She said with a nervous laugh. Harry was starting to get worried, she was never this nervous, even when faced with war and certain death.

"...Ok. I have to ask this again, are you absolutely sure you are ok? Is there something wrong with your arm?" He inquired, referring to hand print on her shoulder that he just watched smooth down her arm by her elbow. Surely she could feel that, right? 

"Oh that sorry, I seem to have a scratchy thread inside, it is rubbing my arm in a... Bothersome way." She technically was not lying, as Severus indeed had his invisable hand on her arm, and it was squeezing it gently in a comforting manner. But not gently enough to not show the depressed surface of the cloth. Harry narrowed his eyes, staring right at what looked like a large hand that was gripping her upper arm.

"Are you sure about that?" He said, squinting hard at that supposedly empty space.

"Yes, of course..." Again she lied, this time not sounding as convincing, and Harry came right up to her. She backed up, bumping into Severus, which in turn, sent him backing up until they were both pinned against the wall. With a turn of her body, she hide the empty space directly behind her and gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't believe you." He said, believing that a ghost, possibly, and most definately Peeves, was there, and about to play a prank on her.

"What ever do you mean?" She acted innocent, but her eyes clearly told Harry she was hiding something. And he could see fear in them. What he did not know, was the fear was on whether or not Peeves was there to bother her, but on what if Harry should find out it was not Peeves at all, but the invisible form of Severus Snape. Again he glanced down to her arm, the indentations still there. With out another thought, and a quick draw of his wand, he made to fire at the space directly behind her.

"Flipendo." In an instant, a flash of light shot out from his wand, and towards that supposedly empty space.

In another instant, that spell was bounced back at Harry, swiftly knocking him onto his ass. He could have sworn he just heard the whispered voice of someone he knew, swearing under their breath.

"What the fuck was that for, Harry?!" She yelled at him, staring at her friend on the floor. He looked up at her, suddenly sheepish. He had forgotten she was a master duelist, and assumed she had just deflected the spell. He saw the depression on her arm was gone now. But what he did not see, was how the invisible man was glaring at him, while standing in front of Lotus defensively. She had to put her foot down, and step on his robe to stop him from going any closer to Harry.

"I am sorry, but I could have sworn I saw a ghost clinging to your arm. Did you not feel that?" He asked with much confusion.

"Maybe you did, but instead of attacking them, maybe just call them out on their behaviour? What if it was Nearly Headless Nick just trying to get my attention for important matters, maybe surprise an old friend such as yourself?" She said, putting on an act, making it seem like he should be giving the ghosts a chance.

"I suppose I could have, but if it was Peeves, he would fully deserve it. He is the only one that pulls shit like that. Nick does not hide himself from people like that, he is a drama king." He said, sounding genuine about who he thought was there. She sighed, and carefully walked past the hidden man, and reached down to Harry, offering her hand. She hauled him back to his feet, and he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, wont happen again." Harry said sheepishly, looking down to his feet.

"Hmph." The distinctive sound of a baritone grunt of disapproval was clearly heard, and it echoed through the hallway. Immediately after, Lotus coughed.

"What was that?" He questioned, he was absolutely sure he heard a man harumph just now. And it did not sound like Peeves, nor any of the other ghosts that he knew of for that matter.

"Ahem, what was what?" She said, clearing her throat, and giving him a quizzical look.

"..." He said nothing, and looked suddenly lost in thought. Severus could see the gears working in his brain, and reached out to place his hand on Lotus's back, where Harry could not see.

"So how about we go check out the other houses?" She was quick to suggest, and Harry seemed to go along with it. He motioned ahead of him, and he smiled turning to continue down the corridor, Harry slightly behind her, now being aware that some sort of apparition was following her. Severus had to walk a far bit ahead of them, trying to keep his distance from the suspiscous young man. 

They continued their tour, Harry going back to his carefree demeanor rather quickly, and was excitedly showing her all the important areas that she should know. It took about an hour, but after going around the upper levels for a while, Lotus found herself getting agitated, and impatient. She just wanted to see the dungeons, and possibly the bedroom that belonged to Severus Snape. 

The entire way, Severus was straining not to say anything, or try to touch her again, mildly fearing Harry would notice. He could see the hint of displeasure in her silver orbs, and he did not like how it was making him feel. They passed by Ravenclaw, and spent zero time there, merely peeking into the room, and left with out really exploring it like Gryffindor. 

They traveled the stone hallways, torches lighting as they went, and Lotus was trying her best to accommodate Harry's polite conversation with out drawing any more suspicion. With out incident, they went down flights of stairs to get down to the dungeons, and Harry even missed the way her hand moved through the air as she descended the staircase. Almost as if someone was holding it to steady her, but it could have also been mistaken for a graceful flourish to the way she walked. They stopped at an archway, and Harry mentioned Hufflepuff, but she was not listening. Her gaze was focused on the dark hallway where the torches had not lit themselves yet.

Harry noticed her despondency on the matter. He could see that she just wanted to get to the end of the tour. 

The next door down to the left was after the hallway to the kitchens, and that is where Harry paused, this time hoping to see a genuine smile on her face. He knew she was not trying to be rude, and he supposed it was due to him revealing where Severus lived. She quite obviously did not care too much about the other houses. It was a little sad for him, to see this women excited to see things that were related to a dead man, and not the wonderful castle here in the present.

He sighed, and gave her a big smile, trying to be optimistic. He just wanted to cheer her up, and help get her mind set onto a proper path. He motioned for her to open the door herself, and gleefully went up to the dark wooden door. She reached out as her breath hitched, and she could feel Severus placing a hand on hers as she wrapped it around the door knob. Lotus paused, looking back to Harry, and pushed it open, letting it go to slam open against the wall.

She stayed still as Severus moved into the room first, and she followed, with Harry bringing up the rear. The room smelled musty, and was in need of a good scrub. After all, no one had bothered to clean up down here after the war. Harry half expected her to explore the room, but she made a bee line straight for the door at the back. He watched her as she threw open the door, and walked into a smaller room, one that looked like an office, and frowned. The office was bare, and had almost nothing in it, but it did have another door. 

Curious she went up to it, unaware both men were watching her intently. She reached down for the handle, to open it, but the handle would not budge. She glared at it, hissing the unlocking charm, and still, it would not open. With a woosh of air, Severus moved between Harry and Lotus, leaning against the door while placing a hand to the cold wooden exterior. Harry felt the slight breeze, and he shivered. He could have sworn he felt fabric touch him as the air passed.

"Ebony and ivory." Severus whispered into the door, and it clicked, and unlocked. Lotus clearly heard the words, and muffled a soft gasp, but Harry was oblivious. From his point of view, it looked like she was just opening a door after a couple of tries.

The room was dark, and no light was present aside from the little light that pooled in through the high set windows. The bed was left unmade, a desk with a potions set, sat dusty and dirty, as if the contents of the set had been suddenly left there to dry up and mold. Everything was covered in dust, and a whole bunch of assorted items were scattered all over the floor. She looked around, not seeing anything noteworthy. The room looked sad and depressing, and Lotus turned to leave, but something caught her eye. She stopped to find a tattered book of Advanced Potion Making, and picked it up. When she opened the cover, she saw handwriting scrawled all over the pages where it should not be, and closed it back up. She felt a light touch to her hip, and a whisper in her ear.

"Take it. I would like to look at it later, love." He said in his smooth voice kissing her ear. She responded with a sigh, and closed eyes, obviously enjoying the tickle there.

Harry watched Lotus as she paused with the book, seemingly looking like she was leaning, and intently listening to something for a moment. She nodded, and smiled, her expression filled with a soft tenderness, and slipped the book into her pocket. She giggled, and walked back towards Harry, who at the moment, just backed up a tad, just barely enough to allow her to get by. He went to shut the door, and it bounced off of something instead of closing. Harry was mildly confused, not seeing anything there stopping the door, and a second later, he felt like he suddenly was shoved back against the wall. He squinted his eyes, and remained quiet, shutting the door for a second time, as it clicked locked right after. He looked at the knob, and back at Lotus. She seemed to be smiling, and tilting her head, not really looking at anything in particular, and she definately was not looking at Harry.

And that is when he saw it. 

He saw her hair move in an unnatural way, moving to be tucked behind her ear by an invisible force. She giggled, and turned to face the empty space, as if she was looking at someone.

"Lotus..?" He called, and her sparkling eyes snapped to look at his. Her eyes seemed hazy, and for a moment, Harry thought she was acting like she was high on something.

"Yes, Harry? Something the matter?" She asked, and he stared at her for a moment, wondering if he should mention anything or not, but he decided against it, for now, and switched topics.

"Nope. Just wanted to know how you felt about going to lunch with me, Ginny, and George? He fancies you." Harry asked. George had asked him to see if Lotus might perchance want to go on a date with a pretentious business owner, his treat of course. Harry remembered being quite adamant that she would not be too interested, but George would not take no for answer. The least he could do was ask on his behalf.

"Trying to set me up on a date? That is very flattering, but he is not my type." She laughed gently, now seemingly back to normal.

"Well he asked me extend the invite, figuring you would come out if I asked, rather than him. I saw how uncomfortable you were when he was all over you at the bar. I tried telling him, that it was not a good idea, but you know George. Stubborn and persistent." Harry explained, trying not to sound like was suggesting a date with the red head any more, and that he asked out of friendly obligation.

"That he is. But Harry, he is too young for me..." She tried, feeling very flattered that a younger man wanted her affections.

"He is only seven years younger, you know" Harry pointed out, and she huffed.

"I prefer older men." She emphasized, and Harry gave her a knowing look. Severus gave her hand a quick squeeze before moving to her other side, sliding his palm over her backside, and giving it a heavy grope.

"Oh I know. Look, you can't go moping about over him any more. It is not healthy. Maybe give George a chance?" As soon as he said the words, her face instantly went sour.

"I am just fine, I assure you. George is nice, but again, not my type." She said, straining hard to not to sound irritated with him.

"Well I am just saying, Severus is dead, Lotus. You can't be with a dead a man." He declared dramatically. She scoffed at him, and then an idea came to her.

"You know what, the thought just occured to me... How do you know that I like him? I have not told anyone about it. Like at all." She was a little baffled, and somewhat bothered by this knowledge.

"Oh... I..." Harry averted his eyes, and looked away in agitation. He seemed suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Spit it out! How did you know?" By now, she was getting upset, possibly thinking the man was picking at her mind with out her knowledge with Legilimency. He gave her a negative expression, and quickly went to explain himself.

"I saw you two. That night. At the bonfire." He stated flatly. She just stared at him, confused. Severus at this point was listening very carefully, trying to remain utterly silent. That boy in the vision, was most definitely Harry who had caught them that night.

"What did you see? Me sitting with a man by the fire sharing his cloak for warmth, while I sobbed into his chest, while piss drunk? Not a fine moment." She said, a little confused that that was the thing he was going by.

"That is definately not what I saw." Harry said a little quieter, almost like he saw something he had no business seeing.

"Oh really, then?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Severus waited, wanting to hear directly from his mouth, what he saw.

"Yeah..." Potter looked down, some what stumbling in thought on how to tell her. He assumed she was playing dumb to conceal a secret, or something.

"Ok, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Just sitting with the man hardly gravitates to 'oh I like you so much everyone can tell'." She said in a dramatic and very sarcastic tone. The hand on her back twitched, as if it were trying to calm her down.

"Come on, don't play dumb with me. I saw you two fucking in the ally like rabbits. That image is burned into my brain, forever, and not something I can easily forget." Harry revealed, looking like he had enough of her games.

"What did you say?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief. 

"I said, that I saw you, and Severus, fucking in the alley." He said, putting full emphasis on the word fucking. He was wondering why she pretending like that did not happen, as he witnessed it with his very own eyes.

"..." She remained silent, her thoughts jumbled, and tried to think hard. She tried to remember that night.

"Not something you wanted to hear?" He said, almost in a mocking sort of way.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to say that again. One more time for me. Just so I am absolutely clear on what you just said." She asked him, but not because she was hard of hearing, but because she did not believe for one moment that she could have been in the powerful arms of that man.

"Are you being fucking serious right now? Why are you asking like that did not happen? The way he was... Handling you was insane. And you seemed to be absolutely fucking thrilled about it!" He said with his voice raising in volume. His eyes darted to her, and the way her face looked, made him instantly regret the way he was talking to her.

"Oh... So that's why I woke up sore all over, and covered in bruises..." Lotus said quietly, now looking at her shoes as she nervously shifted her feet. The hand on her back twitched again, and Severus felt his heart twist into knots. Apparently she did not remember that night as clearly as his original, or Potter for that matter. She stood there, suddenly very quiet, lost in thought as her hand came to cover her gaping mouth. With out even thinking she grasped at the air beside her, taking a fist full of Severus's robes as she slid down to her knees. The cold was bitter on her legs, and her heart was pounding. Severus was staring at her, and not paying any attention to Harry's face, as he was too concerned about Lotus.

Harry stood there, staring. He could see her hand was clearly gripping something, and was hanging from what ever it was. He had been suspicious of something since the moment he had arrived, now he had had enough.

"Is there someone in here with us?" He asked, his eyes still locked on her balled up fist. When she said nothing and failed to meet his eyes, he took a step forward. Who ever was there, was concealed with an invisibility charm, and if he so wished it, he could dispel it in an instant. 

"Lotus. Please answer me. Is there someone in here right now?" As he asked her a second time, she pulled herself up, and let go of whatever it was that was there. She looked at him with uneasy eyes, and glanced back at the space again.

"Yes, Potter. There is someone here with her. Is that a problem?" A distinctly smooth baritone voice answered, and it was laced with a mocking tone. Harry gasped, putting a hand to his mouth in surprise, and watched as the charm was canceled. In the smallest of sparkling lights that looked like burning fire, the form of Severus Snape came into view.

And he was holding onto Lotus, bringing her close as she tried not to cry.

"What?! But you died... You're dead..." Harry exclaimed in shock, both of his hands coming up to run through his brown hair in confusion.

"No, I did not die. I am not dead." Severus enunciated the fact that he, this new version of that man, was not dead at all, but Harry was not thinking clearly enough to catch his tone.

"But I personally buried you!" He cried tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Who you buried, was my precursor." Snape said flatly, but his eyes were full of emotion, more than Harry had ever seen in the previous version's. This man, he was not as stoic as the last.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Harry asked through tears that were spilling out and down his cheeks.

"It means, I am not him, but mearly a physical manifestation of a series of elegant paint strokes, and magical enchantments, that has turned to flesh and blood, for unknown reasons." Severus said, looking at Lotus as if to suggest it was, possibly partially her fault.

"That's impossible. Paintings don't come out of their frames." Harry blurted, and made to touch him, but Severus stepped back, seemingly offended by the action.

"While for paintings, that may be impossible, for me, that is obviously incorrect. As you can see." He said in his dry, dead pan manner while rolling his eyes, motioning with his hand at himself in an obvious, but comical manner.

"But how? I do not understand..." The younger man said, wiping at his tears with his sleeves. It was obvious to Severus that this boy cared about the original.

"I currently do not have many answers for you. I am currently just coming to terms with... This." Severus said, motioning with his eyes at his body.

"All I know, is that I have no memories of his life, and apparently, that is a good thing. Although, I have heard about what he had done during the war, which is great for him, really, but, despite his great and heroic deeds, I have heard much about his personality. I hear he was an insufferable, and arrogant man with a mean streak most of the time. One with a tragic, and a very troubled past." Severus said, now leaning against the stone wall with a sympthtic look. His arm was still around Lotus, who was no longer crying, but quietly listening to their conversation.

"You're technically not wrong. He was insufferable." Harry said, a small smile creeping over his features.

"Inseverable as it may seem." Severus said, making a pun out of his own name. He was grinning smugly, and was showing amusement, where as the previous Severus, was deathly serious, and hated his name being turned into a joke.

"Did you just... Did he just made a joke?" Harry said in surprise, looking between the two with his smile widening.

"I do believe that I did. As it were, I would very much appreciate it if you did not tell anyone about this... About me, and whatever monstrosity I may happen to be, at least until I know more about my... Condition." Severus requested, and Harry nodded. He was still rocked with amazement that there was this shadow of a dead man standing before him, talking to him like he barely knew him. It was strange, but comforting to have this man, even if it was only an echo, back.

"Yes, Professor. I can keep it a secret." Harry said, forgetting for just a brief moment, that this was not Professor Snape, but a concoction of magic, and manifested desire.

"Harry, I am not him. I do not hold such a title." Snape scoffed, as it was true. While he probably was taught the knowledge, he did not really have experience with teaching, let alone basic interaction with people.

"Do you know how to brew potions? Did he teach you?" The boy asked, and Severus gave him an arrogant smirk.

"Yes, he taught me how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. He showed me how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” Severus said, remembering how he would be coached to say the lines perfectly by the man that was no longer in this world. Harry just stared at him, while the tall man moved through the room with Lotus clinging to him, looking at the classroom in full colour, and a palette of varying shades of grey.

"Did he teach you the Dark Arts?" Again Harry probed, and Severus sighed with a nod.

"Yes, and how to defend against them. He taught me everything that he possibly could in the short time I spent sitting on his desk in his room, not sure why. Portraits don"t need magic, as they are magic." Severus said, picking up a bottle of pixie wings from the shelf to look at.

"I think I know why. He may have done something to his portrait to manifest you in a physical form. As a fail safe so to speak. He was a master of mostly everything, from what I remember, so maybe actually educating the portrait was part of his plan." Potter said, almost forgetting that he was actually talking to a likeness.

"He did it to make me more, convincing, I suppose." Snape said, sounding like he was agreeing with Harry's assumption. 

"Did he speak about my mother at all?" Harry asked, and Severus scrunched his face into a scowl, while making an audible sound of disgust.

"Yes, but also no. He mentioned only once the love of his life was killed, and that he felt solely responsible. Then after, he would only make passing comments about her, like he did not want to dwell on it, or impress those wretched feelings onto me, which I am very thankful for, mind you. I saw the devastation in his eyes, how he masked his sadness by drilling lessons into me, talking to me of other things. I did not even really know her name, as he never told me of it." Severus said honestly, placing the jar back to the shelf.

"And what of her?" Harry said, pointing to Lotus. Severus looked down to see her gazing up at him, with those gorgeous eyes he could get lost in. He started having flashbacks, remembering how his predecessor would not shut up about a woman with silver hair, silver eyes, and a sad smile.

"Oh, Lotus? I think I heard more about her in his last month, then I ever heard him speak of Lily. They way he spoke of her, was the way a man enjoys a fine malt liquor, and the timing was not favorable for him. He would speak about her, and how he no longer wished to die, and how he would very much like to at least ask her out on a proper date after everything was all said and done. But... The result was that of a fool clambering to his own death. Such a tradgety, really." This Snape said, sounding heartbroken for the whole story. He looked into Lotus's eyes and smiled fondly. Lotus was smiling, not looking so broken anymore.

"And how do you feel about her?" Harry asked, now looking concerned. He did not know what think of his friend with... What he was.

"I feel a strong and mysterious attraction to her, like I am here, solely for her, and her alone. I feel like my heart, if I even do have one, is on fire when I look at her. I feel like just watching her be in pain, hurts my very being, and I desperately want to see her happy." He said, conveying so much intense desire to his voice, that it touched Harry's heart.

"Harry, I feel like my very existence was created to replace Severus Snape, and start off with a fresh page, in a new book. To love a woman he knew he would never be able to truly love back, because of his past traumas. I believe, even though he was faced with the prospect of choosing death, or trying to survive, he choose death, and created me in his stead. For her. Why else would I feel so strongly about someone I only met last night? A painting has no business in the world of the living, but here I am." Severus mused, sounding confident in his outlandish idea. Lotus was beaming with happiness now, and she was being rather handsy with him.

"I think that you should not keep it a secret. Tell Minerva, and get her input. She would probably be just as surprised as I am right now, but she would know how to handle this situation. Possibly thrilled." Harry said, trying to reason with Snape about his request to remain a secret.

"Yes, that probably is what we shall do later tonight. Which, if that clock on the wall is correct, her arrival will be precisely five hours from now. However, I do not think she will be pleased. Not one bit. She may have been civil to my precursor, but I got the distinct feeling she disliked the man, a lot." Severus said, remembering how angry McGonagall was when looked at his portrait. She would explode into fits of rage, blasting the dead man by insulting his nature, but in time, came to realize he was nothing like him. She had changed, and was a little warmer towards him, but she still avoided going up to the observatory if she could help it. It was major reason he walked the halls, and was never in his frame.

"That does not give you much time to sort your shit out." Harry said, being slighly snide, but also in a teasing sort of way.

"It is what it is. All I know is I exist now, and I exist for Lotus." He said, giving the top of silver haired woman's head a gentle kiss.

By this time, Lotus had be listening quietly, and had gotten lost in thought. She was upset with herself for not putting the pieces together sooner. For not realizing she had a taste of the original already. She was both sad, and thrilled by this information, but also embarrassed she was apparently caught with her pants down so to speak, and Harry had never even let on about it to her, not even once. What she had assumed was just great detective work on his part, was merely just a random chance of discovery of an event she was unfortunate enough not to remember.

"Are you ok, love?" Severus's whispered voice in her ear brought her out of the cloudy haze of thoughts. She nodded, and hugged him, smiling for both men to see. He could not help but fully embrace her, giving her his complete attention as he kissed her with an intensity that showed Harry this man was not lying about his words earlier, and he couldn't help but smile at the two.

"Well, George is gonna be pissed." Harry said suddenly, laughing as gave Lotus a knowing look.

"He can sod the fuck off." Severus said, giving Harry a jealous look. Lotus giggled as he cradled her in his arms, and went for her neck.

"Clearly, but I mean when he finds out, you know? One, the fact you are 'alive' will startled him. Two, the fact that his least favorite teacher just happens to drop in from the grave to steal his crush away?" Potter laughed with amusement. He was actually quite excited to see the look on the redhead's face. Speaking of which... Harry's thoughts took him back to when he first saw the hickey on Lotus's neck. Funny how he just naturally assumed it was George.

"Again, he can sod the fuck off." Severus mused, and straightened himself. 

"So.... When Minerva finds out, she is probably going to suggest he teach here, and carry on as him. He could probably have his pick of either the Potions class, or the Dark Arts. Oh and he could be head of Slytherin again. If he wants." Harry suggested, sounding more and more excited as he kept talking. Even Lotus was smiling, and filled with excitement at making Severus part of he school, like the original once was.

"If that means that I have to be stuck in the dungeons, literally at the bottom of the castle, that far away from Lotus, then, no thank you. I spent my entire portrait life stuck in a prison that resembles it." Snape spat, looking quite disgusted with the notion. He would only go down there if Lotus personally requested it, and he hoped she would not.

"I like his idea of being the Head of Slytherin again. You don't have to be down there you know. And if you don't want to be the potions professor, we can get Slughorn back." Lotus said, with a thoughtful smile. She also did not like the idea of him down in the basement. Besides... He could live with her in her quarters. He could sleep in there, come out with her, and roam where he pleased, with little, to no obligations.

"Sounds good. Fuck that miserable place." Severus sounded relieved, and he also did not seem to mind that the other two were planning what to do with him. He honestly did not care, so long as he could spend his time in this woman's presence. 

"So, we tell Minerva. Reinstate you officially as Severus Snape, and then you can just go about your new life I suppose." Lotus said with much excitement. Severus smiled, enjoying her pleasant mood very much.

"I intend to. But I am no teacher. I hardly think I would be a good choice to shape young minds." He said, his voice filled with doubt.

"Are you saying that you do not have confidence in the skills he taught you?" He almost mockingly at Severus, challenging his knowledge.

"Now that is not what I said..." Severus began, but Harry thought it prudent to interrupt him again, almost provoking him.

"How about a friendly duel, then? Great chance to see what you can do. Maybe impress the Mistress?" Harry provoked, and gave him a friendly smirk.

"I hardly think a duel would be proper..." He protested, not really wanting to duel. He was not very sure of himself, even if he had no problems using wandless magic. He had only ever practiced in the shadowy landscape, and never on anyone.

"Do it." Lotus interrupted the both of them.

"Excuse me?" Severus exclaimed, a little shocked that she wanted to see him fight someone.

"Go on then, Sev. Duel him. I would love to see you in action, just please, dont't kill him. I do not want to have to hide the body of the boy who lived." She purred, running her finger along his jaw. He shuddered at her touch, half closing his eyes as he stifled a groan from escaping his mouth. He shook his head, and sighed smiling for a moment before clearing his throat. Harry was laughing at her joke, but he did not back down from his proposal.

"Fine. But not in here. The dueling room is down the hallway." He drawled while rolling his eyes. They quickly made their way out of the room, and down the hallway to the aforementioned room. The entire walk there, Severus held Lotus's hand, and kept leaning to whisper in her ear, causing the woman to giggle every so often. Harry could not help but smile. It was the first time in a long while that he saw a look of genuine happiness on her face. 

"Alright then. We are here." Lotus said, clapping her hands together with glee. Her eyes seemed to shimmer with anticipation at what was to come. Harry took his spot at the beginning of the room, pulling his wand out and stretching his arms. Severus on the other hand, walked slowly with Lotus to the center of the room, kissed her hand, and smiled at her.

"You should take your cloak off..." She suggested, hinting at something, like she wanted see him in just the suit.

"This is not my cloak, it is the one I took from your bed." He said slyly, removing his wand from the pockets and handing it to her so he could remove the robe. He vaguely had a mild fear, that if he removed it, he might vanish. With a deep breath, he removed the robe carefully, handing it to Lotus, and let go of it.

Nothing happened. 

Satisfied, he winked at Lotus, and walked to the other side of the room, not even bringing the wand with him, which Harry definitely noticed. His walk was nearly the same as the original's, but this Severus walked with more life in his step. He turned slowly, with his arms behind his back, while looking at Harry carefully, his onyx eyes staring at the man's wand. They nodded to one another and bowed.

"Go!"

\---

Notes: 

Non visibilis is 'not visible' in Latin. I could not find an incantation on the HP resources.


	7. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7

"Go!" The second the word left her lips, Harry had taken a step closer.

"Aguamenti." Harry shouted while thrusting his wand out at Severus. A large jetstream of water came shooting out of the tip, straight at Severus, while Lotus watched with bated breath.

"Aguamenti capturam." The tall man whispered, not even flinching, as the jets of water came at him, only to instantly drop to the floor in a wet splash before making contact. He remained still, not moving his hands from behind his back, watching as Harry changed his stance, and tossed another spell at him.

"Everte Statum!" Potter yelled, throwing a different knockback spell at Severus.

"Protego. Fianto Durio. Fumos." Severus chanted quietly. A shield of light formed around him in flashes of sparks, bouncing Harry's spell away from him. Smoke began pool out from behind Severus, covering the space where he stood with a dark haze.

"Incendio!" Potter shouted, sending flames towards his opponent. As it flew over, he grinned, hoping the weak spell would be easily deflected.

"Incendio extinguere. Gemino." And Severus did deflect it, and right after, he split into two.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae." A set of baritone voices rang out, and echoed throughout the room. Two large fire balls swirled into life right above the cloud of smoke, and a violent torrent of flames whipped it away, revealing two identical figures when the smoke had cleared. There, stood, two Severus Snapes, each holding one hand out, holding identical balls of raging fire.

"Holy shit..." Harry watched with wide eyes as Severus smirked, and the balls of fire began to move above the two forms in a whirling figure eight.

"Lumos Solem." And with Severus's last words, he fused back with himself, and the whole room filled with a blinding light just as the fire shot over to Harry. Harry was so shocked, that he had no time to shut his eyes before he was blinded, and the last thing he saw, were two menacing fireballs coming toward him at full speed. In a moment of cowardice, Harry ducked, and shielded him self with his arms. It was all that he could do.

"Portego Totalum, Harry. Lacarnum Inflamarae extinguere. Nox." A baritone voice rang out, and the room dimmed back to a bareable level of sight, and the flames had vanished in hot jets of steam. Harry had waited for the fire to hit him, fully expecting to be harmed. When nothing happened to him, he opened his stinging eyes, trying to see past the spots in his vision.

"Bloody hell. I thought I was going to die. That was fucking brilliant." Harry strained, still trying to see properly as he got up, rubbing at his sockets and squinting.

"What? Did you actually think I was going to hurt you?" Severus said in a teasing manner with a massive self-satisfied grin on his face. He looked very smug.

"I didn't think that you would, but fuck. That was quite impressive, Professor." Harry said, finally be able to see shapes and mild colours again, but he was still squinting badly. He saw a blurry flash of silver dart over to his opponent, and crash into him, with Severus barely moving an inch.

"That was very impressive! It was very pleasing to watch." She said, kissing his Adam's apple. He smiled, and nodded at her. He had a feeling that he just impressed her more than the original had, and he was barely trying.

"Thanks, love. So, are we done with this silly little game of yours, Harry?" He said, tugging Lotus to his chest to plant kisses all over her neck. She squirmed in his grip with the widest of smiles, and Harry came over to them, walking slightly in a zigzagging swagger.

"Yes, I think that Harry has proved his point." Lotus said, her eyes glinting with a hint of an idea.

"What point?" Snape asked, giving her a quizzical look.

"You are going to be a Professor. We shall make you the Defence Against the Darks Arts Professor. That classroom is being changed to one on the same floor as my office." She said, suddenly deciding that now would be a great time to plan for the new location of the classroom. Just so he could be closer to her.

"If you think that is feasible, love. But I have a question..." Severus stated, while rubbing at his midsection. He looked minorly fatigued, and maybe like he was in some sort of discomfort. 

"Yes? Is it about the position?" She asked, wondering if he really was ok with her suggestion. She looked at him, waiting for his reply.

"No. My middle hurts. It is making weird bubbling noises. It feels... What I would imagine 'gross' feels like." He said, now feeling suddenly sick.

"You must be hungry." She said, like it was the simplest answer.

"But why would I need to eat?" He inquired with sickly looking sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Maybe because you are no longer a painting?" Harry suggested, and Lotus nodded in agreement.

"Definitely not a painting." She gave Snape a lecherous laugh, and poked him in the stomach. He grimaced at her while trying to smile at her innuendo. 

"This feeling is disgusting. I do not like it one bit." He said, rubbing his stomach. The silver haired woman gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yes. Let us get you something to eat, then." Quicksilver said, patting his back. They left the Dueling room, and went down the hallway towards the kitchens. A small group of house elves just happened to be coming out of the kitchens as they arrived. They all saw Snape first, and recoiled a bit, but not in fear of the man, in surprise that he was alive. Severus sighed. This secret was getting harder and harder to conceal as time went on, and it was not even a full day in his new body.

"It is Professor Snape! Snape is dead. That is Snape. Snape is not dead." The elves all whispered and pointed at him. Harry waved to get their attention, and the sight of him was enough to forget about a dead professor that should not be standing there.

"I need you not to be gossiping about Professor Snape. Do not mention him to anyone until the Headmistress tells you other wise." Harry explained to them and they nodded in hushed agreement.

"May we please get a snack or something? We are all hungry." Harry politely asked the elves while Lotus was patiently waiting and rubbing Snape's back.

"Yes we gets the Masters and Mistress food. Come with us." The small nasal like voices chattered all together, allowing them into the kitchen.

"What does Harry want to eat? What does Mistress want to eat? What does Professor Snape want to eat?" One elf asked, talking in very basic sentances, seeming to be the least timid of the bunch, and was dressed as a chef. Harry gave the elf a grin.

"Just the usual, some tarts and pasties. Unless you happen to have any French Onion soup." He asked, and the elf shook his head.

"Sorry no soup. We have tarts and pasties. We have breakfast." The small elf grunted, scratching words onto a parchment pad. He looked up at the Professor and the Headmistress with an eyebrow raised. Severus shrugged. He had never eaten before, so he did not know what he should like. He knew the original had expensive taste, gourmet foods, the finest of alcohols, and sometimes, he would secretly watch the man each chocolate in his room. One of things he saw Severus eat regularly was an English Breakfast, and he would always pick the the black looking round things off of his plate, and set them aside, never eating them. He whispered into her ear, and asked to try this 'English Breakfast' thing.

"A full English breakfast for Severus, and I shall have have some waffles and strawberries please..." She started, and he leaned in once more. She looked confused for a moment.

"No round black things..? Oh the blood pudding? I don't like those either. Extra bacon?" Lotus asked Severus, and he shrugged. She nodded at him and ordered extra bacon, because she was sure he would love it. Thanking the elves with a kind and gentle voice, and they all smiled at her before scurrying off, one by one. Only one remained behind.

"Please, come this way. You can sit and eat in the kitchens." The small one said as he adjusted his hat, and took them inside. He sat them down at counter, setting the table in a quiet manner. He seemed nervous, but not scared.

"What is your name?" Lotus asked him. He looked a little startled, but bowed.

"My name is Fides, Mistress. What's yours?" He said in a low and scratchy voice. He sounded bigger than he actually was.

"Headmistress Lotus Quicksilver. It is nice to meet you." She said, trying to be friendly. The elf smiled at here warmly, and another came with their food.

"Nice to meet you Mistress Quicksilver. Yes. Eat. Enjoy." He said, bowing as the food was placed in front of them. He nodded and left fairly quickly to give them some privacy.

When Lotus looked over to Severus, he was staring at his breakfast plate, seemingly intimated by the massive amount of food. There were three sausages laying next to some crisp bacon, and a pile of baked brown beans on the side. There were three eggs, each cooked in a different way, one poached with butter, one sunny side up, and one hard boiled and peeled. On the other side of the plate were two pieces of buttered toast, and on the side, was a plate with sauteed garlic mushrooms, and freshly sliced tomatoes. He looked back up to Lotus, and then to Harry, the latter of which, was stuffing his face with tarts with both of his hands. Lotus had not started eating yet, rather preferring to watch Severus's first experience with food.

So far, the confused man appeared to be smelling everything, and that only made his stomach flip and growl more. He did not like that feeling at all.

"So I eat this, and the terrible feeling will go away?" He said in disgust, looking at the tomatoes, and he did not like how the beans looked either.

"It should..." Lotus said, pointing to the tomatoes to suggest he should try them. He squinted at them, like a picky child would do to vegetables, and poked at it with his fork. Harry was trying not to laugh, as it was rather comical to see, Severus Snape, usually so elegant and graceful, to being reminiscent of a toddler.

"Just eat it, Sev." Lotus glared, and he immediately shoved the bit of tomato he just had on his fork, into his mouth. For a moment he just sat there, the fruit sitting on his tongue, and the acidity of it was not very pleasent. He tried to chew it, but only once, before his face screwed up into a terrible face. In a smooth and fluid motion, he tactfully grabbed one of the napkins, brought it to his face, and spat the offending morsel into it. His facial expression and reaction had both Harry and Lotus in a fit of howling laughter, which caused Severus to blush with embarrassment.

"Not a fan of grilled tomatoes?" Harry asked, and Snape just glared at him.

"Not those ones. They tasted unpleasant, and the skins, they were vile." Severus complained, sounding more disappointed about it then he should have been. The previous version of himself very much enjoyed tomatoes, but he could not remember if the man disliked grilled ones.

"Try the bacon." Lotus said, hoping that would be a better choice. He was more weary now, a little nervous that he would hate everything here. He picked up a strip of crisp bacon, and brought it up to his nose. He smelled it, deciding it had a pleasent smell, and that it made his stomach growl in a different way. He tried a bite, chewing slowly and precisely. So far it was salty, and had a smokey flavour, he enjoyed the crispness to it, and went about eating every single piece of bacon on his plate. Lotus had watched as his eyes seemed to light up, and his next target were the sausages. 

He seemed to enjoy everything except the tomatoes and the beans, and cleared his entire plate otherwise. Lotus and Harry even shared some of theirs with him, so he could try something sweet. He was particularly fond of the waffles and strawberries, but not too much on the tarts. When they had finished, he sat back, feeling much better. Apparently even though he had eaten rather fast, he did not spill on himself, or drop a crumb.

"So that's eating, um? I think I should enjoy this eating very much. How often do I have to eat?" He asked, hoping it was not a ridiculous amount.

"When ever you feel hungry. It is important not to over indulge. You can end up getting sick from eating too much." Harry said, remembering every single holiday he had at Hogwarts, was filled with massive amounts of food that he liked far too much.

"Indeed. I think I will just eat when she eats. Until I have an idea of the things that I enjoy consistently, she can just pick everything out for me. Right, love?" Severus said with an amused smirk. He leaned back in his chair, throwing an arm around her, and kicked his feet outwards under the table. The way he was sitting did not look like the man he once knew. This man had an air of smugness that was charming, and relaxed instead of scary or uptight.

"Yes. But forgive me if I pick things that taste like hot garbage to you." She laughed, as did the two men. They thanked the elves, and left, going back out of the dungeons, up the stairs to the upper levels. The entire way back to her office went well, and with no incidents or random encounters. Harry had decided to stay, wanting to witness for himself, Minerva's surprised expression when she found out about Severus. He planned to go visit with Hagrid for a bit, and maybe catch up with the man about his summer. He bid them both a temporary good bye, and left the two alone in the Headmistress's chambers.

"I am sorry about how awkward that whole mess was. I should have just stayed in here..." He apologized, clasping his hands together. It was very awkward for him eating his first meal. He was not looking forward to the end result of eating later.

"No, no. Do not apologize. I was very happy that you came out with me. The surprise and understanding of Harry's was worth it to me. Plus... If he did not come by, I don't think I would have been informed about the raw drunk sex I had with your original. I am sure it was great, but as I cannot really remember it, all I have to go off of, is how attentive and amazingly skilled you are from last night." She said, walking aroun him, while running his fingers through his hair. He shuddered a bit, temporarily closing his eyes, as he smirked at her.

"Thank you. I suppose. I am glad that I am adequate enough for you." He said, his voice lowering in tone. 

"Oh, you are more than adequate." Lotus purred seductively, grabbing at his cravat. He gulped a bit, feeling his insides twist and flop again, but in that arousing sort of way that also made his spine tingle. With a quick tug, she pulled at the cravat and it came undone. He knew where this was going, and shrugged off the robe, letting it slump gently to the floor as she took a step back, holding onto his cravat and pulling him with her.

"Am I right to assume, that you want a repeat performance?" He asked, his voice now sounding huskier, and more like velvet. More like the man that was no longer with her. His eyes were drinking in that lovely green dress, and he wanted to see it on the floor.

"I sure the fuck do." She murmured, her feet taking her backwards until her foot hit the first step, and she froze. Severus grinned at her right before he grabbed her, and hoisted her up the stairs, to her desk, placing her onto it, while he stood between her parted legs. She was quickly unclasping his buttons with nimble fingers, and his mind started to go back into that aroused state, the one she was the cause of. He was feeling very adventurous right now, and he briefly considered taking her right there on the desk.

"Ah, hello you two. You are back." On cue, a friendly elderly voice greeted them, and Lotus looked up, slightly startled, but not nearly as badly as Severus was.

"Fuck!" Severus whirled around, giving him that startled and dissatisfied look of shock like the last time he saw the portrait of Albus. He adjusted his open suit jacket, trying to look casual, and failing miserably at it.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Severus snapped, running his hand through his hair as the other rested at his hip.

"And will you stop forgetting that I am here?" Albus said, his eyes glittering in the candle light, mocking the poor man. Lotus found his reaction more than amusing. This Severus startled easily, and held more of a comical charm to him.

"Point taken." Snape said, his voice quickly going back to a calm and flat state. 

"So, I see you two have started his transformation processes. Good good. Has hunger taken you over yet? How about needing the bathroom?" Albus chuckled, and Snape just gave him another awful look of disgust.

"Bloody terrible experience it was at first. I have discovered I have a strong distaste for grilled tomatoes and baked beans. I do, however, rather enjoy bacon and waffles."

"What transformation process?" She inquired, giving Severus an awkward look.

"Oh, you did not tell her?" Albus asked, his face remaining as gentle as ever.

"I don't even know what is going on fully, Albus. Honestly, you talk in riddles, and it is bloody annoying." Severus complained, now both of his hands on the back of his neck giving him an exasperated sigh of discontent.

"Headmistress. I am thinking he still does not fully understand what is happening to him. Have you talked to Minerva yet?" The portrait looked to Lotus as he spoke, one white brow raised high, appearing to lean closer to the glass.

"I also don't understand what exactly is going on, either, Albus. Both Severus and I are thoroughly baffled by everything." She answered him. It was a very confusing time for her, full of changes she did not plan on.

"You must speak with Minerva." He stated flatly, sitting back into his chair.

"And what is she going to tell us, then, hm?" Severus asked now leaning on the desk, his arms crossed, and him glaring at the portrait of Albus. In that moment, he cycled through so many complex emotions and mannerisms. Him going from the demeanor of a lecherous, and easygoing man, to that of the stoic and rigid looking precursor.

"Much more than I can." The old wizard said, and started to rock in his chair as his eyes slowly drifted shut.

"Alright... Keep your secrets, then." Snape said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the old likeness of the man that this school loved so dearly. He now seem very agitated, and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, but what sort of transformation?" Lotus asked with inquiring eyes. She was now staring at Severus, and her face showed concern, mild curiosity, and excitement.

"Lotus, I... Albus here, had talked to me earlier, when I first came out of your room..." He tried, bringing his hand to his chin, and tilting his head in thought.

"And what did he say?" She asked as she placed her hands into his, giving them a squeeze. He returned the touch instantly.

"Apparently, in theory, if I wanted to, I could finish this ethereal transition from a painting to flesh, permanently. The first step was having you here, having you come to Hogwarts, and encountering the Room of Requirment. Why, I do not really know. He must have done something to it, as that room is supposed to be down the hall at the other end of this floor, yet now, as it were, it is basically your office, while at the same time as being the Room of Requirement. When Harry offered to show you that room, I had the strongest compulsion to get us away from it. I assume, that was probably because the Room of Requirement was already open to someone else, and would not be accessible from its regular location." Severus explained while sighing heavily. He wondered if he should show the other two items now, or wait until Minerva was there.

"So... If we opened it from the hallway... You might have suddenly vanished back to your painting?" She asked, seeming upset about the possibility he could have been torn from this world, and sent back to his painting.

"I do not know. This would be much easier if he left me with more memories. As it were... He did leave me with some important ones, but those were flashes of war..." He sighed, running his hand up his face, and back through his hair. It stopped half way, and he made a fist while closing his eyes.

"That is a terrible thing to do after going out of his way to make you less tortured and traumatized as him..." Her voice was now full irritation, and he could see that she was about to go off about it. He placed a finger to her lips, and shushed her.

"...And sex." He finished, giving her a deliciously wicked smirk. It was worth it to see her shocked expression. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment.

"What?" She asked, not fully understanding what he was trying to say.

"He left me with a very important memory that activated when I touched the wand... It was of that night. The one Harry had apparently walked in on." He said, trying to make himself clear as possible.

"The fucking like rabbits bit?" She asked for clarification as the gears turned in her mind. She seemed a little disappointed about it, and he knew why.

"The very same." As he spoke, he gave her a weak smile, hoping she was not too upset about it. After seeing that memory, he would be upset too if he could not remember.

"So... You got to see that night? Did you see it vividly, or in in a haze, like dreams?" The way she asked, her voice was now laced with wonder, and curiosity. He could see she was wanting more information. That she wanted him to paint her a picture of that night.

"Both. It was so God damned real. Like it was my own experience, being played perfectly back to me as if I was living it, at the time of it happening. I felt... Everything, Lotus, absolutely everything. How his heart felt when he looked at you, and saw someone that was saving others, while neglecting themselves. How he felt like when he gazed into those liquid eyes... You were so beautifully tragic, startlingly striking, and very alluring. I felt everything. The crisp and cold air on my skin, the heat of the fire, and... Your touch..." He answered her with such a warm, yet mournful smile. He looked down at her hands in his, and remembered how it felt to hold her. As him.

"Well that is just great. You and him got to remember that night. Well, that is ok I suppose. The result is still desirable. So, from my understanding, the room brought you to life, so to speak?" He asked, groping at his clothing.

"Partially, but not entirely just the room." He said, looking at how she gazing at his open shirt. She seemed rather turned on still. It was amusing, to him that he was able to do this to her, just because he looked like him.

"Oh. Neat. And the wand is just helping to make it a smoother transition, even though you clearly do not seem to need it. Seems reasonable enough until we have some answers. I actually find it rather easy to understand the evidence as it presents itself." She did not seem mad or upset. Just a mutual understanding that they were both very confused beings, brought together by a series of tragic and unfortunate occurrences.

"That is a relief. Was that was sufficient?" He said, again the other two items came to mind, and his hand left hers to dip into his pocket. He gently grasped at the vial, running his thumb over the rolled up label attached. He decided to take his coat off, just to see if he could, and found it stayed in this world just fine. He seemed pleased, and draped it on the chair next to her cloak. 

"For now. But, on other matters..." She purred, grabbing at his shirt, and yanking him towards her. He lurched forward, letting out a small yelp of surprise. She was stronger than she looked. It was arousing. They both suddenly moved, their feet taking them off to the stairs of the observatory level rather swiftly. His brain was quickly slipping from his head, and straight downwards as they ascended each step, with the noise of their shoes clanking on the metal steps.

The second they got to the top, he grabbed her, and pulled her in for an urgent kiss. Her hands were flying under his shirt, to feel at his chest and stomach. Her hands were warm, but her fingers were cool, and it made his skin tingle. His breath hitched as she dipped her thumbs to the sides of his navel, and into his pants, gently caressing his hips. He groaned, feeling her nails graze lower. His arms reached a little lower, and suddenly lifted her up, Lotus making a startled noise as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt a hot searing pulse of arousal go through her body as he started to walk towards the couch. His arms did not even strain as he held her, staying firmly locked until he got to the lounger, and dropped her onto it. 

She looked up at him, and her hands went straight to the fasteners of his trousers. As he looked down at her, his heart started to pound hard in his chest, and his hands came to her face. She sighed, pausing and closing her eyes as he touched her, and rubbing his rough hands on her skin. He thought she looked heavenly, with her silvery white hair hanging over her face, and that gorgeous pink blush hiding behind her curtain of curls. 

"Fuck. I see why he was attracted to you. Look at you... The desire I see in your eyes, those beautiful fucking eyes." He purred, one hand going to run through her hair. While giving him a deliciously arousing grin, she yanked his pants open, and looked down at how aroused he was.

"I will give you one more reason to be captivated..." She said pulling him out, and giving him a convincing squeeze. His hips bucked at her touch, and he watched as she licked her lips, and put him into her mouth. His hand instantly twitched, fighting not to ball his fist as she quickly began to lick at his skin. This was certainly a new, and fascinating way to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, and he liked it very much. Her hands looked so small, and his heart, among other things, were pulsating with desire.

"Bloody hell... Your mouth is splendid!" He groaned as his hips jerked, and she took more of him in. Sweat was starting to bead over his brows as she worked her nails across his leg. Yes, he was definately happy to be him. She was enjoying his sultry sounding groans, and decided to squeeze at his balls, which resulted into his hand immediately balling into a fist, and pulling at her hair. It was not very hard, but hard enough to single to her that he was enjoying the treatment immensely.

"Merlin's beard... Do you know how fucking spellbeinding your gaze is? Do you know how fucking gorgeous you look..?" He panted as his hips strained not to move too much. He was afraid he might choke her. Lotus just purred, the vibrations running through him as her tongue swirled all over his sensitive flesh. His brain was fogging up even more, and a tightness was winding something inside of him up as she slurped and ran her teeth down the length, until she could not fit any more into her mouth.

"Fuck, I... I think I am close..." He gasped in a breathless whisper, his eyes fully shut, and screwed up into a blissful grimace. Her hands reached up, slowly and gently dragging her nails as they went. The backs of her nails were smooth, and feel like a gentle pleasing tickle that made him twitch, and threaten to let go of his composure. 

For a moment, she slowed down, and paused, only the very end of him in her mouth. She locked her beautiful mercury orbs with his shining black gems, and hummed. A second later, she suddenly dragged the sharp sides of her nails down, scratching his skin and leaving red lines on his milky white skin. He howled, and felt something inside of him let go, and everything in his vision turned white, filling with silver sparkles. His hips stalled, and he panted as he watched her, drink in everything. He thought that image was most pleasing thing he had ever seen. With a heavy sigh of content, he withdrew himself from her mouth, and stood there, his whole body buzzing from his intense orgasm.

"How was that?" She asked him in a sexy and very seductive voice, licking the remnants of him in a very suggestive way.

"That was utterly riveting." He declared, feeling quite satisfied at her wonderful treatments, but as he looked at her, it came to mind it was probably his turn to please her. Why not? He was was still ready to go.

"Lay down, love. Please?" He requested, his velvety voice, dripping with intent, and she obliged. He watched her scoot back, and lay against the green leather, and took in her dress and position. That dress was short, had thin straps, and he decided that he needed it on the floor. His hand twitched, and in an instant, the garment vanished, and reappeared hanging on the stair railing, along with his trousers.

"That is much better. You look heavenly when you are nude." He said, his voice deepening more as he crawled over top of her. He liked the way she looked as she lay on her back, her legs spread open for him to see everything. He liked how her breasts moved while she breathed heavily for him. He liked how her hair pooled around her head, and draped over her shoulders. 

And those fucking quicksilver eyes. The eyes that beckoned to him to take her. The eyes that filled his entire being with intense emotions that raged in him like torrents of fire. The eyes that captured the original Severus Snape's heart, and was now gripping his in her beautiful hands. 

Severus shrugged his shirt off, letting it slip to the floor. As the fabric slipped from his shoulders, her hands came up to smooth over his alabaster skin, and he shuddered at her touch.

"Scratch me, love. Please." He begged as he brought his face to her neck to nip at her.

"Oh? You like it rough?" She mused as her nails dug into his skin, pressing firmly into the hard muscle. The way his muscles moved under her hands felt like raw power, and she wanted those strong arms to toss her around and fuck her like a crazed animal.

"Apparently." He hissed as he leaned down to kiss her. He felt needy and hot, and the painful erection he had, was twitching to be where it was warm.

"Me too. Now shut up, and fuck me." She commanded in a dark lusty tone, spreading her legs wider as she cupped his face. 

"Mmm, alright, love." He purred, pushing himself forward slowly. The way she wriggled as he slid in, made him groan, and the tightness was maddening. She was so wet for him right now, and vaguely thought about the poor couch underneath her. 

With a moment of pause, he kissed her one more time, and sat up, leaning back as slipped out, and back in again. Beautiful noises spilled from her lips, and he hungrily looked at her neck as she bucked her hips.

"Please, harder, faster..." She said in a breathy whisper as her eyes closed. Severus smirked, and placed his hands on her hips, yanking her closer as he started to thrust into her. He could feel her legs lock up around him as he put more force behind each thrust, gradually getting to the point where the lounger was shaking, and the legs were making terrible creaking noises against the floor boards.

"Fuck, Lotus. You feel so bloody good... Your nails... Please..." As he said the words, her deliciously sharp nails dragged down both of his shoulders. He hissed, and his hips picked up the pace, slamming hers into the couch as hard a he could. He started to lean back over her, still looking at her neck. He need to mark her skin again.

With the thought gracing his mind, he did just that, digging his teeth at a spot higher then the last one. She squirmed, arching her back she began to shred his skin again. He could feel new welts forming, and he was sure his back looked like he was hit with a switch. He did not know how, but he managed to throw even more power into his movements, which only made her scream. 

He liked it when she screamed. 

"Severus!"

He liked it even more when it was his name. 

He slowed a bit, but kept the power behind his thrusting, steady and consistant. The way her whole body swayed, and how her breats heaved with a wonderful pleasing jiggle. The way her head was being tossed back at every hard thrust was simply radiant. He bit down again, and started to taste blood.

"Sev-" She gasped, and suddenly he felt like she was crushing him. Both of her legs were now tightly locked around him, and she dragged her nails up his back, grazing into his hair. She was pulling and tugging so hard, that he could not contain himself any more. With shaking legs, his hips sped up again, and she started to scream louder. The only thing she could manage to say was his name in broken syllables between moans and gasps.

"Lotus..." His breath was hot, and he groaned as she seemed to keep riding out her intense orgasm. He was so close... If she could just tear into him more time...

"...Sev-ah! Sev... Oh! Severusssss... Cum for me..." Her voice sent him over the edge as she dragged her nails, and again all he could see, was a bunch of white sparkles and silver dots as he poured himself entirely into her before collapsing. He laid partially on her, and partially holding himself up with one arm from the floor.

"Simply amazing performance, Sev."

"Tē coepī amāre."

"Excuse me?"

"It means that I have fallen madly in love with you. It is Latin."

\--- 

Notes:

Capturam is Latin for draught, extinguere is extinguish.

Fides is latin for trust and confidence. You say his name like Feeds, because he feeds people, and not how the Latin is pronounced, FEEDes.

Yes I know the cloak disappeared when he took his own off, in the mirror room, but his clothes are not going to now that he is out. He can keep those, but can remove them freely. 

Tē coepī amāre is 'I began to love you' or I fell in love with you in Latin.


	8. Hagrid's gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8

"Tē coepī amāre."

"Excuse me?"

"It means that I have fallen madly in love with you. It is Latin." Severus said, his voice still shaking, and every muscle he had was twitching.

"Tē coepī amāre, Severus." She said back to him perfectly. He felt his heart swell a little more, and gave her the sweetest of smiles. He pushed himself up, and off of her, but as he did, his hand nearly slipped, and the sound of paper scraping on wood filled his ears. He managed to save himself from falling, and brought the bundle of papers out from under the couch. As he stood, he saw that she had passed out, and was curled up, her skin still shuddering and twitching from his touch. Before even looking at the papers, he snapped his fingers, dressing the both of them again, and summoned a blanket to drape over her. When he finally looked down at the brown parchment bundle, his eyes widened for a moment, and then furrowed into a scowl.

Written there, was perfect and precise handwriting, with grand arches and looping that made it look like fine calligraphy. He recognized the elegant handwriting as his own, or rather, that of the man that came before him. The very first words he saw, were not addressed to her, but to himself. Quietly, he went down stairs while untying the hempen rope that bound the stack together, and sat at her desk.

There were a few crisp letters, each stamped in black wax with his initials, and only one was addressed to Lotus. There was one addressed to Minerva as well, but that one appeared to have been opened already, as it had only a few bits of wax residue staining the spot where it once sat. That, and the letter to Minerva was crinkled badly, and more malleable, like it had been crumpled into a ball, smoothed out, and then flattened again.

"More of the arrogant bastard's secrets..." He said, staring at the letters like they would bite him. 

"Ah, the letters." And Albus once again decided make his presence know, and began to speak, only this time, Severus did not jump. His attention was fully on the first letter with his name on it.

"Hm, yes, letters." Severus concurred queitly, staring at the one that said, 'open first'. He seemed stunned, like he did not wish to open it, but he had a strong desire too. 

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Albus inquired, seeing how the man before him was showing the original's classic stoic expression that screamed he was not impressed. It was the typical expression of an annoyed teacher, grading terribly ugly schoolwork.

"Why? So I can be pulled into another memory to relive?" He grumbled with a glowering face. Severus subconsciously brought his hands up to his temples, and rubbed at them in irritation. 

"Possibly." Was all the old man said, as he leaned back into his chair to queitly watch Severus

"Ugh. Unless it has to do with shagging that lovely creature upstairs, I don't think I am going to enjoy whatever is in here." His voice was dripping with a hint of intrigue none the less. Sighing, he figured he would get it over with, and slid his index finger under the flap. With s quick snap, the wax broke, and began to crumble as he unfolded the paper.

\---

A few hours had passed by when Lotus opened her eyes, still feeling like her skin was numb with Severus's touch. She had stiff limbs, and she felt sore all over, but in a satisfying sort of way. She felt rested and sated. As she got up from the couch, she noticed her green dress and her silver robes were on her body, complete with a toasty blanket, and she smiled warmly. Severus was so sweet, and caring, and she silently thanked his original for such a wonderful gift. She looked over at the clock, and it read 4:30pm. Good, she still had a small while until they had to meet with Minerva.

She got up with a small bit of difficulty, her hips and legs feeling over worked to the point where she was slightly limping. She was somewhat glad her shoes were stilm on the floor, as she would not have been able to hobble over to the stairs, or down them, if they were on. By the time she got downstairs, She saw Severus just coming out of her room, with an look of disgust on his face, his jacket off, and his white sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Oh hello, love. Did you have a good nap?" He said, his face changing into a grin as he saw her.

"Yes, but why do you look displeased?" She asked, wondering what was bothering him.

"Had to use the restroom. Not a fan." He said, his face going back to a displeased state at the memory of it.

"Oh, haha." She laughed, being thoroughly amused by his attitude. He gave her a glaring look with his eyes, but his mouth was curled into a smirk

"It is not humorous. Well ok, it is a little. Just not for me. Still having a hard time with everything when I am not with you." As he complained about it, she grabbed his cheeks and pinched them, pulling at his face to smile. 

"Oh my God, you are adorable." She teased, and he rolled his eyes at her, but he made no move to stop her from her actions.

"I am not." Severus pouted, his brows crinkling up as he tried not smile.

"Are so." She iterated, and let go of him. He finally broke, and smiled, grabbing at her waist to pull her in close to him.

The sound of the alarm to the office suddenly went of. Severus gave her a quick kiss, and turned his head towards the door, giving it a glare. He immediately turned on his heels, and went back into the bedroom.

"Just a minute!" Lotus called out as she watched Severus go and hide himself. She went over to the door, expecting to see Harry, but when the doors opened, a massive shadow stood at the door, and an equally massive man filled the archway. He was smiling brightly, his rosey cheeks clearly visable, and he looked like he had haze in his eyes. She noticed that he smelled very heavily of magiweed, and laughed with much amusement. He looked very mellow, and happy at that current moment, and he held up a cage with a silver veil over it, to show her.

"Oh hello, Hagrid! It is wonderful to see you again!" She declared, giving the cage a sideways glance before reaching out to shake his large hand. He accepted her tiny hand in his massive mit, and gave the gentlest handshake he could muster.

"'Eadmistress. G'day to ya. I 'ave come bearin' a gift fer ya." He said with much enthusiasm. He seemed a little too excited about it, and he appeared to be itching to come into the room.

"Would you like to come into my office?" She asked him, and he quickly nodded. She turned around and walked barefoot towards her desk, and leaned on the edge of it with her feet still planted firmly to the ground.

"Sure." Hagrid said happily, giving her a very sweet smile as he ducked and came into the room. His heavy boots scraped and clanked on the stone tiles, even though he was trying very hard to be quiet.

"What sort of gift do you come bearing?" She asked, looking at the blanketed cage.

"Actually, I 'ave two gifts. This..." He said as he rifled through his pockets, which were many, trying to find something. Once he found what he was looking for, he let out an loud 'Aha' and handed her a rather large brown paper bag that smelled very strongly like magiweed.

"I grow it in my little area. Dumbledore used to love this stuff. I 'eard you enjoy it as well." He said, still smiling fondly at her. 

"Are you fucking serious?! Thank you, kindly, Hagrid." She exclaimed, putting the crinkly package to her nose, and inhaling the delicious scent of it. She made a gratified sound, and put the package on her desk. She was most pleased indeed. Getting a gift from someone she admired and looked up to for his Magizoology skills, was just fantastic. However, she was the new Headmistress, after all, so maybe he was testing the waters to see what her personality was like.

"Gotta keep tha boss 'appy. 'Appy boss, 'appy school. Oh... An this as well." He said, suddenly remembering he had the cage in his hands. He placed it onto the desk, and beamed at her. He looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

"Harry mentioned tha ya wanted a familiar. I 'ope ya like birds. I saw 'er, and knew ya jus 'ad to 'ave 'er. That, an it is some what illegal to own one unless yas work in tha ministry or are a 'eadmaster." He said, trying to give her some sort of hint. She just stared at the cover to the cage, noticing how the silk matched her robes.

"A bird..?" She asked just as he took the drape off, and there was a small flash of brilliant white light. When her eyes adjusted to the low light of the room again, there, sat a beautiful silver and white Phoenix, with lovely blue and green highlights. It gawked at Hagrid, fluffed itself up, then turned to look at Lotus. It bobbed a few times before it started cooing at her.

"Ah, good. She likes ya." He said in a rumbly voice, sticking a small piece of fruit into the cage. The bird took it slowly from him, looking rather delicate as it did so.

"She is beautiful. I love her already. Is she a nice bird, or one of those angry snapping ones?" She inquired. She was not a bird person, but to be just so casually given a mythical creature, one as rare as a Phoenix for that matter, seemed like this was a bribe of sorts. 

"Depends if she likes ya or not. Go on, then. 'Ave a go." He said with pride as he unlatched the cage. The Phoenix slowly stepped out, and flew up to her shoulder. The bird cooed at her again, and turned to fly to the empty perch that Fawkes once used to sit on. After a moment of turning around, she tucked her head into her wing, and appeared to go to sleep.

"Yeap. She's comfortable all right. Probably smells Fawkes on there." He said in his gruff voice.

"So, is there a particular reason why you came with gifts? Especially a very rare and expensive one? Ones that normally have to be befriended, and not bought" She asked, going over to the bird to look at closely.

"Uh... Yes and no. I was wondering if I might be able teach magizoology again this year..." He seemed unsure about himself, and she gawked at him in surprise. She thought he was already that class's Professor.

"Done. Was there anything else?" She agreed fairly instantly, seeing no reason why he couldn't, and the half giant smiled proudly.

"Um... Nope. Thas it. Thank ya Lotus." He said sheepishly, and she wondered why he seemed so shy all of a sudden.

"No, Hagrid, thank you." Was her reply, and Hagrid smiled widely.

"Oh, and I'll bring by some more food for 'er later, but here is a small bag of seed ta tide 'er over until then." He said, pulling out a bag the size of her torso. That was not a small bag.

"How much do they eat?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. She did not even realize that she moved her hair away from her neck, which was covered in fresh bruises and bites. Hagrid's eyes bulged for a split second, and the sound of something falling to the floor echoed from her bedroom. Lotus suddenly looked both concerned, and slightly surprised by the sudden noise, and missed Hagrid's expression. 

Hagrid grunted, suddenly feeling like he was imposing on matters he had no business witnessing. He figured she had brought over a lover to spend her day off with, and that they must still be around, and thought nothing else of it as he turned away for a moment.

"Uh... Not much. Jus about a, uh, a cup of seed a day, an they love all sorts of fruits. Well, I, uh, must be off then." Hagrid stumbled over his words, and left fairly quickly before she could say goodbye. Lotus was left standing there a little confused. She turned, catching her reflection in one of the glass cabinet doors, and froze. 

Shit, he probably saw the bites.

"Well that is a stunning creature to be given to an equally, if not more, stunning creature. I like how the bird matches you, perfectly, love." Severus said as he came out from the bedroom. He was still not wearing his robe, or his jacket, and she rather liked that look. He looked like he was uncomfortable in the clothes that became real with him.

"She is beautiful. What should I name her?" Lotus wondered, and Snape gave it a moment of thought.

"Ardeo." He said with out thinking for too long. He spoke a lot of Latin for a man that was technically only a day old. She smiled, liking the name very much, and tested to see if the white Phoenix would like it.

"Hello there... My name is Lotus Argent Quicksilver. How are you?" Lotus greeted the bird with a small smile, and held out her hand. The bird looked at it, and fluttered into her palm. The Phoenix cooed and pecked gently at her hand.

"Do you like Ardeo for a name?" She asked the mythical creature, and the beautiful bird swayed and danced, while bobbing her head in happiness.

"Alright. Ardeo it is then." She said, and gave the bird a pet. She chirped at Lotus and moved from one foot to other.

"Fitting, isn't it?" Severus said as he carefully approached Lotus, placing a hand on the small of her back. Ardeo just gave him a quizzical look briefly before looking around the room.

"Hm..?" Lotus made a small noise to question Severus, not understanding what he was getting at. He grinned at her, reaching out to touch the bird. 

"Another Head of the school with a Phoenix." He said, and ran his palm down the bird's back. Ardeo seemed to enjoy it, and cooed at him happily.

"Indeed, and my, what a beautiful bird she is. Reminds me of Fawkes." The portrait of Albus said, and Lotus looked up and smiled. 

"Oh right, you used to have a Phoenix as well. Where did he go?" She asked the old man in the painting. She had never personally seen a Phoenix before today.

"When Albus died, he flew off, and has not been seen since." Portait Albus said, his eyes showing a small bit of sadness for a moment. They quickly became warm again, and he gave them a pleasent smile.

"Anyways, you two should probably get going soon, and find Harry, then Minerva." And he closed his eyes again, appearing to go back to sleep. Snape rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Lotus, who by now, the Phoenix had moved to her shoulder, sitting perfectly to block the view of the marks he left on her skin.

"I am going to have to get my shoes..." Lotus said as she looked up at the second level. 

"What about those green ones I saw in the bedroom? The ones with the silver lining?" Severus suggested with a wide smirk, and she grinned at his play on words.

"Aren't you funny." She giggled in amusement.

"I do try, love." He said, giving her a charming smirk as he ran his hand through his hair. He seemed to be doing that a lot, and she was not entirely sure if it was from nervousness or agitation that it was constantly hanging in his face. Or maybe he could just simply like the feeling.

"Alright, I shall wear those then. Just for you." She purred, giving him quick kiss before she left to gran her footwear. 

"Smashing. Let me just put my jacket back on, and we can be on our way." He said, unrolling his sleeves and throwing his coat on. She watched him as he slowly tried doing the buttons up by hand, and he did it with such skill and ease.

\---

The second they had stepped out of her office and into the hallway, Lotus had bumped right into someone, and she froze dead in her tracks. 

"Ah, there you guys are. I was just coming to find you. Minerva is already here, and is currently waiting in the Great Hall with Hagrid... Is that a Phoenix?" Harry greeted them with his signature charming smile, and when he saw Ardeo, his eyes went wide.

"Oh hello, Harry. Yes, she is. Hagrid dropped her off not too long ago, while Severus was taking cover in my room." Lotus said, giving the bird a few strokes to her feathers. It ruffled up a bit and made a beautiful chirping sound at her.

"She is radiantly beautiful. I shall have to ask Hagrid where he got her from." He congratulated her, and looked the bird over, rather enjoying the colours that were drastically different from Fawkes's.

"Thanks, she is definately a very pretty bird. Severus suggested a name that I like, and she seems to be pleased with it. It is Ardeo." Harry's smiled and went to pet the bird, delighting in how soft her feathers were. She felt cold to the touch, and he figured she was an ice Phoenix.

"That is a beautiful name for a beautiful bird, that belongs to a beautiful Headmistress. That is definately going catch everyone's eye on the first day of school." Harry grinned as he winked at her, and she blushed mildly. He was always kind and charming towards her. Severus just looked at them with a slight jealous face, rolling his eyes at the younger man blatantly. Harry stuck his tongue out at him and they laughed.

"Maybe, but depending on what Minerva says, Severus might be the star of the show. Pretty sure no one going to care too much about me if he is reinstated." She began, giving a shrug. She was actually hoping that people would look at him instead. It was much more interesting to see a dead war hero back from the grave, instead of a young and inexperienced Headmistress. 

"Nonsense, love. You are sinfully delightful to look at. Dare I say, you are going to have all the teenaged folk gawking at how short your dresses are, how low your neck line is, and how high those sexy heels are." Severus said, giving her hand a squeeze as his eyes drank in her form. She looked very regal, and the bird was simply amplifying whole look.

"..." Lotus went several shades of pink, and looked down.

"I think you just embarssed her, Professor." Harry chuckled as he watched her blushed face melt into a lovely smile. He rather enjoyed

"Good." Severus smirked at Harry, then winked at Lotus as he took her hand, and started to walk with them down the hallways towards the Great hall.

When they got there, Harry walked in first, waving at Minerva and Hagrid, he paused at the door and looked over at Lotus and Snape, giving them two thumbs up and a nervous dorky grin. Lotus was smiling as she slowly entered the room, the sounds of her heels clicking were reaching all the way to the other side of the room. 

Minerva was busy talking to Hagrid when she casually glanced over, and waved, then turned her head back to hold up her conversation. At this point only Harry and Lotus were in her field of vision, and she did not see the outstretched arm bringing someone else in. It was not until Severus stepped fully into view, when a flash of black caught both their attentions. Minerva stopped talking, and snapped her eyes over to Lotus as she finally came fully into the room, her arm trailing behind her as she looked behind her, smiling fondly.

McGonagall's eyes went to her hand, then to the hand attached to it, and up the length of the black sleeve, that was covered in a row of buttons all the way to an elbow. Her eyes continued their journey until his face was fully in view. She dropped her goblet to the floor, her hands going to cover her mouth and chest, as she saw the unmistakable visage of Severus Snape.

Even Hagrid was baffled, left to stand there with his mouth gaping, and his eyes not fully believing what he was seeing. He vaguely wondered if he had smoked a bit too much before this meeting, going as far to pinch him self to see if it was real.

The room was eerily quiet, except for the sounds of three pairs of shoes walking down the length of the Great Hall. Severus was now nervous, squeezing Lotus's hand almost too tightly. She looked at him as he maintained his expressions, trying not to appear weak. He was doing a very good job at pretending to act like his original. Except for his eyes, they held a slight worried look to them.

He was full of an odd combination of emotions, and he was not looking at the head table as they approached, but rather, staring at the woman holding his hand. By the time they got up to the table, Hagrid's mouth snapped shut.

"Oh my goodness... Is that..?" McGonagall gasped, slowly placing her hands on the table trying to regain her composure. She was most definately surprised at Snape's sudden appearance at this meeting.

"It looks like Sev'rus." Hagrid plainly stated, like it was the only obvious thing to say.

"I can plainly see that!" She snapped at Hagrid, as the group of three stopped at the table.

"Um, good evening Minerva, Hagrid." Lotus greeted them with a nervous smile, as did Harry. Severus stayed silent, and still did not look at Minerva.

"Good evening indeed!" She enthusiastically declared, and pointed at Severus.

"Hello Professor, Hagrid." Harry sheepishly said, both Minerva and Hagrid barely giving him a nod. He was pretty sure this conversation was going to take a while, and he knew no one would ask him to leave, so he leaned on the table and waited patiently.

"So, I suppose you are wondering what this is about..." Lotus said, motioning to Severus, who by now, was looking at Minerva through a curtain of thick black hair. Her facial expression, was positively priceless, like she was seeing a ghost for the first time, and technically, she was.

"I am more concerned about the fact that he is standing here, and not in his frame." She declared, her eyes narrowing at the man who used to be a portrait.

"Wait, you know?" Lotus gasped, seeming very surprised about how she knew that he came from the painting. Severus just looked at her, saying nothing.

"Of course I know, my dear. I just was not expecting this so soon. Or to work at all really." Minerva said, and Severus just stared at her, like he already knew that she had known what was to happen to him.

"You knew... And did not think it prudent to tell me?" Lotus strained, her eyes going a shade darker.

"He made me promise not to. Incase his plan failed. If I did not tell you, and it backfired, you would be none the wiser. But, here we are." Mcgonagall said flatly, seeming slightly annoyed about the whole ordeal. Hagrid was deathly quiet, not even sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

"..." Lotus said nothing, but she was getting upset, and fast. That was ridiculously clear to Severus, mostly because his hand now had nails digging into it, and he was trying to keep a straight face. Even McGonagall noticed the slight discomfort in Severus's eyes.

"Hey, calm down, love." He said, leaning a little closer to Lotus, and putting his other hand on her shoulder. Her grip loosened, and she took a deep breath. 

"That tells me absolutely nothing." With an exasperated huff, she waited for Minerva to elaborate. 

"My dear, I am sorry, but how would you have felt if I did tell you of his plan, and then it backfired, and it did not happen? Tell me then, how would you feel?" Minerva asked, looking at Lotus with tired eyes.

"Angry. Upset. Insanely mad. Maybe even snap." Lotus answered, her anger slipping away, and changing into a look of disappointment.

"So you do see why I did not tell you, yes?" McGonagall asked, her face looking less stern then before.

"I suppose..." The silver haired woman replied, looking a little defeated. She sighed heavily, and crossed her arms.

"No matter. He is here now." The old woman glanced to Snape, and sighed again. There was going to be so much paperwork and meetings with the ministry because of this, and she was not looking forward to it at all.

"Have you been fortunate enough to find anything inside the back of your painting?" She inquired, raising a brow at him. He nodded slowly, withdrawing the wand, and placing it onto the table in front of her. Her eyes went to the old piece of wood, then back at Snape.

"Did you see anything when you touched it?" She continued, and he again nodded.

"I see. Did you learn anything from it?" She asked, looking into his eyes, barely seeing the man that he used to be. It was slightly refreshing not to see all the negative emotions swirling around in those dark orbs. It was, however, tiring to see that man be kissed with the world's worst attitude that she had ever encountered, and yet here was this version, lacking any pain or distain for the world behind those dark eyes. These eyes held a positive attitude, and seemed comforting, but they also made her sad to see confusion there.

"Not much from the first vision. The only thing I have really learned, was the first physical interaction she had with him, and how he felt at the time of it happening." He said, his face had gone into a blank and expressionless look, while his eyes sparkled with happiness. Minerva was a little afraid to ask about exactly what he saw, so she moved on.

"And what else did you find?" She asked, already knowing what he was going to say. He gave Lotus and Harry a sidewideways glance, barely moving a muscle. He thought for a moment, thinking of exactly which item to bring out from his pockets, deciding the vial was the one he would start with first. He reached into his other pocket, briefly running his thumb along the crystal container. With a deep breath, he brought it out, placing it carefully next to his wand.

"You did not drink it yet?" She asked, seeing the wax seal was still set to the stopper. 

"No." Severus said, a waiting more of her questions.

"I see. Did you see the... Letter he left you?" Minerva questioned. She had already been given a letter that had prepared her for this moment, and this severus had seen it as well.

"Yes." His baritone voice stated. He was itching to have this conversation over, and retreat back to the office with Lotus.

"Did that explain everything?" She asked, and he nodded once more.

"Then, I am sure the letter explained what is required to... Finish this, transformation. Did it not?" She inquired, wondering if indeed the letter had explained anything to him. The look he gave her, told her that, yes, he did know.

"It did explain, but I am not so sure I really want to drink it." Severus said, remembering how the words clearly stated what exactly was to happen to him.

"And why wouldn't you?" Minerva seemed puzzled that he would even consider not drinking it, and then it dawned on her. 

"I am afraid that if I do, I..." He started, trailing off as he tried to articulate his thoughts. Thoughts on how Lotus deserved a man that was not cold, and hating the world around him.

"Would become him again? The way he used to be." Minerva finished for him. Her eyes became soft, and she could not help be be touched on how this man was trying to convey the need for this woman's happiness, one he barely even knew, yet felt so strongly for.

"Correct. I rather enjoy myself now, and I almost think it would be worth it to not be able to leave the grounds, just so I can stay this way... For her. She seems to enjoy my personality." He said, giving Lotus a fond look.

"That technically wont happen. He purposely shaped and molded you, because he could not do that to himself. You will gain all of his memories, feelings, and any experiences he was not privy to share with you, but you will still be the man that you are now." McGonagall said firmly as she pointed at him.

"I am not so sure of that..." Severus sighed, truly just wanting the best for Lotus.

"Severus. Wouldn't it be nice to have his knowledge? He was very skilled at many things, and I am certain he did not have enough time to teach you everything that was important." She said, looking over to Lotus who was now starting to look upset.

"Obviously. He did teach me Potions, and the Dark Arts. He would always ask me my opinion on things, even though at first I had not much to say. How, in the first couple of months, he was a very displeasing man, and even I as a painting, was not very thrilled to have to deal with his daily mood swings. I don't want that for Lotus." Severus sighed deeply, bringing his hand to his elbow, while the other rubbed at his forehead. He really just wanted to be left alone with his silver lady, and have nothing expected of him.

"Do you care for her enough to try? Have you discussed this with her yet?" McGonagall probed, giving him a stern look, almost as if she was challenging him on his feelings for the woman standing beside him.

"Of course I care enough to try. I want to spend every minute, of every hour, in her presence. I... I have not had the time... I have had a body for 16 hours now, Minerva, and I have nearly spent just under half of that time being intimate with her." Snape somehow managed to say with a straight face, where as Lotus turned pink and looked over at Harry with a weak smile. Harry could not help himself as a strangled horrible sounding laugh came from the depths of his nose.

"Well, you sure work fast, don't you? You have already had, relations, then?" Her eyebrow quirking as she looked over at Lotus, seeing the bird flutter over to Harry. When her eyes came back to that spot, she knew Severus did not have to confirm anything. Severus could not help himself as a smug looking smirk crept across his features.

"Well, it is your choice ultimately. But, that potion has a shelf life of one year from the day you are brought out of your painting. If you decide not to drink it, you will be sent back to it, with out the chance to come back." As the words left Minerva's mouth, Lotus looked at Severus, not exactly sure what to say. The thought of him leaving was not something she wanted at all. She liked this man, and she liked the one he was before. 

"I do not want to go back in there." Severus stated, sounding more sure of that, then he was on whether or not he would change into a sour man again.

"Then take the potion." Lotus said, her hands going to grasp at his shoulders. He looked into her eyes, and tried to think about the odds.

"I fear if I do take it, I might start thinking of the things that made him so miserable, and in turn, be miserable because of it. What if all I can think about is... Her? I saw how he was, when he talked about her. I don't want to feel that. I don't want to put you through that." His pained expression was telling, but it seemed worse to have this man be full of doubt, when that was not what his predecessor had intended.

"I was willing to love a broken shell of a man that I barely knew, and I jumped at the chance when it came to you. I love you both, and I may not know either of you well, but I should very much like to try." She said with the utmost of sincerity. Severus sighed heavily, and watched as her hands smoothed down his sleeves to where the buttons began, thumbing each one until she got to his hands. She held them gently, while rubbing his knuckles. 

"Unless, you do not want to. You do not have stay with me. You can do what ever you wish, as long as you are happy." Lotus assured him, but her eyes were sparkling in that way that told him she was close to crying. He sighed, cupping her face and pressing his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes and spoke softly.

"I do not think, that I am capable of being happy with out you."

"Forgive me, Professor, I may not know much, but I do know one thing." Harry interrupted, wanting to make a point.

"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, looking at him with a half smile.

"I know that since that night in the alley, the original was never the same. When ever I saw him after that, he seemed like he had hope in his eyes at every Order meeting. He would stare at Lotus at those meetings, more than he probably should have of, as I definately noticed a change in him. He would talk about what she accomplished, and his eyes would light up. I even saw him save her once, and not even think about the fact he could have died doing so. Lotus would accept what ever you are. Don't be be an arrogant fool about this, like he was with my mother." Harry said, choosing his words carefully. He did not want scare Severus off, but he needed to hear it. Severus looked at the vial on the table, then back at Lotus. He did not like the disappointment that was starting to form in her eyes. He already knew he would not be able to refuse her.

"May I at least ask for some time before I drink it? To get used to everything before I am forced to become him again?" He grumbled, trying his best not look overwhelmed by everything. It was not working.

"Professor, no one is forcing you-" Hary started, but Snape put his hand up to shush him.

"Her eyes are begging me not to go. I know I will have to drink it. I just want time. I will gladly do whatever she asks of me."

"Yes, Severus. You may have all the time you need." Lotus said, giving him a sweet kiss to his forehead as she tucked his hair aside. His face softened instantly at her touch, his eyes closing as she stroked his face.

"Thanks, love." He said, sighing in relief. Everything was so, much, right now. Hopping into a sex filled relationship promptly after being brought to life was one thing, but the prospect of hurting that person seemed unbearable. 

"If you don't want to be a professor here, and just be, that also alright with me." She said softly, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes remained shut as worked her nails into his scalp, and he could not help but give a satisfied grunt.

"No, no. I will gladly do it. It's not like I don't have the knowledge or skills to do so."

"Severus. I no longer have a say in this school. Everything is up to Lotus now. If you plan on staying here with her, I fully expect you to help her run this school, despite your current condition." McGonagall said firmly. He just looked at her with an unimpressed stare. Just like the original, he did not enjoy being told what to do, even if he had already decided to it on his own.

"I agree. I have no idea how to run a school. I applied on a whim, thinking there would absolutely no way I would get hired here." She sounded just as overwhelmed as he was.

"Don't speak of yourself like you are not competent. He would not have even suggested you, if he did not think you could accomplish great things here, regardless if his plan worked or not." Minerva declared, looking at the couple with hope.

"Here, how about we sit, and eat. The elves will be here soon to ask us what we would like. We can talk about planning a staff meeting for tomorrow, for when the other teachers have arrived." McGonagall said in a soft tone. She motioned to the Head chair beside her, and smiled at Lotus. There was even the chair that once belonged to Severus Snape, sitting right next to it, empty and waiting for him.

\---

Notes: 

I am not going to give him the Death Eater tattoo. 

Ardeo, ar-day-o, is 'flash' in Latin.


	9. Blazing Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9

Pre chapter note: There is marijuana mentioned and used in this chapter. Yes. I am making him get high. I am high as I write this nonsense as well.

\---

The rest of the night spent with Minerva was mostly boring and formal, that is until the food arrived, and everyone looked at Severus. They witnessed Severus pick at his food again like an immature child, finding he was not very fond of boiled vegetables at all. He found them mushy and bland, and clearly who ever made the steak he was eating was an imbecile, but he kept that specific thought to himself. The expressions of digust and disdain marred his face, and would whisper to Lotus on how stomach turning the food was, yet hers looked and smelled far more amazing than his. Tonight he seemed not to enjoy a single item on his plate, even though the elves had brought him some things his original used to eat with out complaint. Severus made a passing comment to the elves that his original's taste was 'hot garbage'. He was even polite about his obvious discontent about the food, requesting that next time, the elves just start making him whatever Lotus had, exactly how it was made for her.

He went from eating over cooked carrots and broccoli, and an overdone steak, to sharing a wonderfully flavorful chicken cordon bleu, and some garlic fried Brussels sprouts that Lotus had in front her. He decided her food tasted much better, and held more complex flavors. The elves had brought him his own plate fairly quickly, at Lotus's request, and he even shared his meal with her, mostly because he felt bad that he ate over half of hers. She did not seem to mind, though, and that was comforting.

Ugh, he wondered how that man could eat carrots that had almost been blended into mush if you so much as looked at them the wrong way. He supposed the man just did not fucking care, which was odd to him, as he vaguely remembered him talking about food like it mattered. Preparing and cooking food was very similar to making potions, so why would his double just not care about the food he ate? Maybe he stopped caring, knowing his death was coming.

He discovered that when a tray of sweets were presented to him, he was drawn to the dark chocolate brownies with cream cheese icing. When he ate one, and was told it was going to be sweet, like the waffles he had earlier, he wasted no time in indulging in one. When he bit into it, his eyes lit up, and he smiled so wide, that he did not even speak until he finished it. He kept acting like they were most amazing things in the world, and had to stop himself from eating more than three. Everyone thought it was very amusing to watch him eat, especially Hagrid. He had never seen Severus openly enjoy any sort of food before.

After dinner, they filled out the rest of the paper work that officially named Lotus the new Headmistress. She was given information of which places to see, and others where she should avoid, unless someone was with her. Those places were also strictly off limits to any students. They talked about what to do with Snape's living quarters, and decided to have it thoroughly cleaned and cleared out of his things so that it would be ready for Slughorn when he came back. Minerva had suggested possibly having the old man be the head of Slytherin to make things easier on Severus, but Severus had politely refused, and maintained that he would like to keep the title. They spoke about who would need to be hired, and Harry had adamantly suggested that Neville was very interested in teaching Herbology, and his name was put on the list of potential staff. 

Then there was the matter on who would replace Minerva as Head of Gryffindor, and the obvious choice for Lotus was to offer that job to Harry, and he could help Severus with the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry had briefly considered declining the offer, but he really did not have much going on in his life aside from being constantly stopped by strangers for being so famous. He decided that maybe working here was better than the offer of a desk job that he got from the ministry.

It was going on 8:00PM, and Minerva announced she had to leave. She had much to do the next day, personally contacting teachers herself, so Lotus could have one more day with Severus before being thrust into chaos. She bid everyone a fond farewell, and as she went to leave, she leaned close to Severus.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Severus, if she can love him they was he was, she can love you, with his memories. Think about it. He did not bring you to life to be as sad and depressing as he felt. Now, have a good night. We shall speak again tomorrow at the staff meeting. Take care." With that, McGonagall departed, with Hagrid walking her out to the gates. 

Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the night. He needed to think about the offer he was given, and he had to admit he was very excited at the prospect of becoming part of the staff. He had such great memories here, and they outweighed the terrible things he had to endure because of the Dark Lord. He soon left after Minerva, heading to his old common room for old time's sake. 

That just left Snape and Quicksilver to sit alone in the giant room of the Great Hall together. She sat quietly, looking at the other forms not related to her directly for the next hour in disgust, having already completed about half of them through out dinner. Severus had been leaning back in his chair, lazily watching her face change expressions at each form. He saw her go from a completely awake state, to one of utter boredom, and finally, exhaustion. She looked sad, and distant, like all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball, cry, and go to sleep. He on the other hand, was not tired at all. He had not been really tired the entire day, and he vaguely wondered if that was a normal occurence for the original, or if it was because of something else related to his condition. That was yet another reason he wanted to wait on taking the potion. He wanted to experience things for himself, with out too much of the previous versions biases. Like right now, seeing her slowly slump to the desk, trying her hardest to stay awake, made him feel like he had get her back to the office.

"You need to sleep, love. We should head back. Leave these papers alone until morning." He said, tapping in her shoulder. She did not move much, and she looked like she was going to fall asleep.

"Hm..? Uhhmmm." She vaguely answered him with nothing more then a few tired moans, her hand loosely holding the quill, and he took that as his cue to help her get to bed. With relative ease, he brought Lotus into his arms, who snuggled her face up into his neck, and looked over at Ardeo. Oh right, the Phoenix. 

"Come on, let's get her to bed." He said to bird, and she fluttered over to rest on his shoulder with a small chirp, as he walked out of the Great Hall, and down the hallway. The entire walk they he was thinking about the potion, and all the reasons why he did not want to take it, and yet, only one seemed to outweigh all of those thoughts.

Do it for her.

It was supposed to be a simple and easy procedure, and yet, he was acting like he was going to die if he took it. He felt foolish, and decided to enjoy the time with her as much as possible before he had to take it. His dark thoughts carried him until they were finally back at the door, and stared at the statue.

"Ebony, and ivory." Severus whispered, and went inside. The first thing he did, was bring her straight to the bedroom, and deposit her into the soft nest. He removed her shoes and placed them gently on the floor. He stood, looking at her as she turned over to grasp at the pillow, mumbling his name as she cuddled it. He smiled, and looked up at the mirror. He saw his own reflection, and went over. As he stood there, he looked over himself, his hand going to run through his hair.

He did not find himself remarkable in any way, but he did notice that he looked much happier than his previous version. When he looked at the clothing, he felt both sad and proud. He remembered how he would watch that man strut around, looking powerful and commanding all the time, while his own self seemed to more casual, and relaxed. He briefly made faces at himself, switching from casual boredness, to irritation, to smirkng when he thought of Lotus. He thought his face looked much nicer with a smirk, and raised a brow at himself. 

"How odd that she should enjoy this." He whispered as he removed his jacket and hung it up on the wall. His white shirt was form fitting, and looked exactly as how his predecessor wore it. He had another thought. His original was covered in scars, and had a tattoo on one of his arms. The Dark Mark. He took off his shirt to look at his perfect skin. His arms were bare, and had no Mark. Touching the area there, he vaguely wondered if it would come back or not, if he took the potion. Then, his thoughts went to his neck as he looked as the bruises and Mark's that Lotus had left behind. He knew the original had been killed bu a giant snake, bitten at the neck, yet he lacked any sign of them. He squinted to see if he had any sort of indication of any on his back, and as he turned, his eyes widened. There, were many red lines, most of them subdued, but a few appeared to have been deep enough to draw blood. All of them appeared to be recent, and he saw no evidence of any that the other Severus had. He really did feel like a blank parchment, being scribbled on by that lovely silver woman, and it made him smile. Severus went about placing ihis shirt onto the hook beside his coat, and went into the office for something to do.

The rest of the night, he spent reading various books that he found on the shelves, and not one of them contained anything useful or interesting in his opinion. Soon he grew board of reading old stories and about spells he already knew, and he started to rummage around in the desk.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Portrair Albus inquired, watching as the dark haired man went through each drawer.

"I am fucking bored, Albus." He said, pausing to look up through his black locks.

"Cannot sleep..?" Albus asked, and Snape rolled his eyes.

"I am not sure that I can fall asleep. It has been twenty four hours now, and I do not feel tired in the way of needing sleep. My body is fine, but my mind feels tired, though, overworked." Severus sighed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Why not try a bit of that magiweed there?" A devious tone came from Albus as he pointed at the brown paper bag beside him.

"And do what with it exactly?" He replied, looking like he had no idea. It was Albus's rurn to rolled his eyes.

"Why smoke it of course." He said, like it should be obvious to him. Severus raised a brow as he spoke.

"You want, me, to smoke, magiweed?" He seemed intrigued. 

"Why not. It will make you feel better. Slow everything down, but still allow you to think with a more positive outlook on life. It is very good for stress. Plus, the muggles use it in their own potions for literally everything. You should look into it." Albus's words seemed to make sense. The potions master in him was itching to try it.

"And how would you like to me do that, um? I have never seen it done." He asked the old man, now interested in his nonsense for once.

"There's a pipe in the top left drawer on a map. Take them out. Put the herbs into the bowl, and light them directly, while at the same time, inhaling from the mouth piece. Careful though, you might cough, and blow the embers out, so be sure to remove the pipe from your mouth before you do." Albus said, looking thoroughly amused. Severus narrowed his eyes and sighed. 

Why not? 

He withdrew the pipe, a slender and elegant long one, with intricate carved Celtic designs into the dark brown wood. He peered at it, turning it over in his hands, and glancing up at Albus through his hair. His hand went to remove a small bud of dried herbs from the bag that was on the desk. He brought it to his nose as he sat back, and closed his eyes. It was earthy, and fresh smelling, almost like a citrus scent, with a bit of fresh cut grass. It smelled nice.

"So, put this into the chamber? And light it? I would think grinding some up first would make it easier to burn." Severus mused, thinking about to maximize the effects before even trying it.

"Precisely."

"Alright then." Severus said, and went about grinding it between his fingers into the pipe, and brought it to inspect. He had never seen the original smoke, nor anyone for that matter. With a quick breath and exhale, he lifted it to his lips, and snapped his fingers, summoning a small flame to burn the contents. He inhaled, and felt the instant sting of smoke pooling into his lungs, but managed to hold back a cough.

"Exhale." Albus said, noticing Severus's eyes were watering. He looked silly just holding his breath, with a fist on the table trembling. With a quick exhale, he coughed twice, and cleared his throat. Looking at Albus, he shrugged, as he felt no change other then a slight irritation in his lungs.

"Have a few more pulls off of it. Then look at the map. I want to see if it is going to insult you, due to your likeness, or if it will open, and show you the school." Albus's voice was evident that he found Severus's antics amusing. 

"Oh, this is map he hated so much... I am excited to see what snarky garbage it says. Why is it blank?" Severus asked, staring at the unfolded paper. It had nothing on it, but signs of age, and some beverage stains from the previous users.

"You say, 'I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good' and think of something mischeif worthy." Albus beamed, hoping to get a good laugh out of the man when it mocked him. Severus was now starting to feel the magiweed, suddenly feeling very relaxed, and euphoric. He was slumping forward on his elbows while staring at the map. 

"Alright then. Kind of odd he was cruel enough to have four students make a map to specifically make fun of him. It is kind of humorous, though. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'." He stated smoothly, reciting the incantation as he thought about the map. He thought that, if it did work, and gave him access, he would most definately use it to find private places to ravage the silver haired woman. Places that would be easy to duck into, and pop back out from. His lips curled into a dirty smirk as he pictured her bent over a barrel in some nameless hidden hallway, then his mind went to possibly maybe fucking her in windowsill. He thought about how devious it would be, to step out with her into areas where there were lots of people, having no idea of what they had just done.

Words began to melt onto the page, and his eyes darted to the ink forming. He waited to see what it had to say, wondering on what sort of terrible insults would show up, and was surprised that not just words were bleeding onto the page, but the entire map of the school. His mouth hung open, and he was staring in disbelief.

"Huh... Fascinating. " Was all Severus could utter, as he looked at the paper with much interest. He slowly leaned back in the chair, and brought his feet up to put his shoes on the desk to rest on top of one another. He held the map like a newspaper with one hand, while the other was bringing the pipe back to his lips. 

"Well that is a nice change. I suppose, by your lecourous smirk, that you were thinking of something... Desirable? Something silver?" Albus seemed to smile very wide as he spoke, and Snape just nodded slowly, barely showing more than his eyes to the portrait of Albus as he inspected the map. 

\---

At some point, Lotus woke, and groggily looked around the room. She yawned and stretched as she was rubbed her eyes. When her eyes focused, she sat up, and looked at the clock on the wall, it was around 4:00 am. She noticed a particularly strong order of weed wafting in from her office, and her lips curled into a grin. She looked over at the candle light pouring into her room from the open door, and also saw a blueish grey cloud of smoke hanging in the air around her desk. 

Quietly, she got up, and and made her way over, taking the lightest steps that she could muster, as she crept towards her chair. She could hear the crinkling of parchment, the distinct sounds of snapping fingers, followed by the small sounds of crackling embers, and then a long deep breath. A moment later, she saw a thin jet of smoke shoot into the air, followed by a satisfied sigh. She stifled an amused giggle, and peered around the chair to see a shirtless man, sitting and reading with his feet up. Her eyes widened as she saw his posture and position. His lack of shirt. He looked amazing.

"Good morning, love." Severus said, while looking up with lazy half open eyes, and a wide grin. He gave her a nod as she leaned down to kiss him, drinking in the heavy smell of pot wafting off of him.

"Good morning, Severus. I smell weed." She said softly, looking at the long wood pipe in his hands that was still smoking lightly.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind... I tried some earlier, and it was very nice." He said slowly, sounding very mellow. He smiled up at her, the whites of his eyes now fully red. She took the pipe from him, and took a few hits before placing it on the desk gently, the small stream of blue smoke wafting up in a slow line to pool at the ceiling with the rest of the cloud.

"Oh, I do not mind at all. You tried it? How did it make you feel?" She asked as she ran her nails gently over his scalp. He purred at her touch, the map in his hands falling into his lap as he closed his eyes. That felt so good after smoking.

"Relaxed. My eyes feel heavy and tired, but I still have no desire to sleep. My muscles feel tingly, and less sore. I feel like I am in an enjoyable haze." He murmured softly, exhaling heavily as she went to rub his shoulders. He sat forward, and placed the map on the desk. His elbows rested on the parchement as she massaged him, and the deepest groan came from his lips.

"Good. Feel free to take any, whenever, but due try to keep it in this room, or outside the castle. I don't want the smoke to waft where the children are." She requested, and he nodded in agreement. She laughed as he made more pleasing sounds, and leaned into her touch.

"We seem to not give a shit about the potions room, and all the noxious gases produced from those concoctions, in a small poorly ventilated room." He said as his head fell forward. Her nails worked back up into his hair, and back down again, causing him to shudder. He groaned lightly, almost sounding somewhat like an aroused growl.

"Good point. We should put better ventilation in there." She suggested, digging her thumbs into the space above his shoulder blades. His shoulders relaxed even more, and his fists balled up in the table.

"Uh-hmmm..." He hummed, trying to keep himself up, and pressing into her hands.

"And maybe we should put sinks down there. Not that it matters, you wont be down there teaching." She said into his ear. 

"Yeap." Severus sighed at her hot breath in his ear, and he tilted his head to the side as she planted kisses along his jaw.

"Would you like his things he left behind? If you do, there is lots of room upstairs for his equipment. If you still have any desire to brew anything."

"Nggg... Yes. Thaaaaanksssss..." By this time, his arms were folded out on the desk, and his face went to rest on them as he made ragged breathing noises. The sounds he was making, made her feel adventurous, and she decided to lean down to nip at his shoulder. Again he groaned, and his muscles twitched at her touch.

"How does that feel?" She purred as she ran her fingers over all the scratches she had left on his back. She was mildly impressed she had shred it up so badly, and he seemed to enjoy it muchly.

"Mmmmmm..." Was all he could muster as she wrapped her arms around him, and just stood there for a moment. After a while, he stirred, pulling her into his lap to look at her. His hair was in his face as he gave her a delicious grin.

"Thanks, love. That was wonderful." Severus murmured planting kisses onto her neck, and immediately going from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. His hands roamed over her back, and down to her backside, groping and squeezing at her flesh through her clothes. He found that he was rather aroused, and just wanted to touch her all over.

"Aren't we frisky, hm?" She asked him with a taunting smirk, and he grinned back at her.

"Only for you, love." He growled, and adjusted his legs to plant his feet on the floor while adjusting Lotus to sit in his lap more comfortably. She made small squeaking noises as pushed her down against him to show her he what was interested in. Taking the hint, he gripped the chair and ground downwards, making him grunt and toss his head to thunk lightly on the back of the chair.

"Frisky enough to fuck me on my desk?" She whispered into his ear, and he growled at her again while glancing at Albus's painting. He watched the old get up, give a thumbs at him, and tip his hat before leaving the frame. Severus's lips curled into a dirty grin as nipped at her neck.

"Yes please." And as the words left his mouth, her hands went down between them, going for the fastenings of his trousers. He swore under his breath as the air hit his skin, and her delicate fingers grasped at him. He did not think he would ever grow tired of the way she touched him. While looking into his eyes, she kissed his lips gently, and bit the lower one as she slid to envelope him in her heat. The groan that came from his throat was low, and full of lust as she fully seated herself on top of him. Her hips rocked slowly, and he leaned as far back as he could while she moved on top of him. His heart was heavily thudding in his chest, his ears were tingling, and the way she was sliding him nearly all the way out before slamming her self back down was agonizingly pleasurable.

"How is this?" She teased, and seemed to slow down just a bit. He groaned at her, trying to make her move faster.

"Fucking great. Faster please." His voice was husky, and he sounded like he was enjoying himself immensely. Lotus moved a little faster, moving her hands to run through his hair, and one of his hands came up to cup her chin. He stared into her silver orbs, and grinned as his other hand tightened on her waist, digging his fingers into her supple flesh as his hips suddenly began to jerk upwards. She gasped loudly, and he watched as her eyes widened at his sudden heavy thrusting.

"Choke me..." She said, and his hand moved downwards to her throat, wrapping his long fingers around it loosely.

"Are you sure..? I don't want to hurt you..." He said in a breathy whisper, but her eyes we begging him to do as she asked.

"Please... Severus..." The way her voice came out in such a airy and aroused manner, made him feel a little darker, but in a good and sexual way. His hand tightened around her neck, and gave it a testing squeeze. Her loud moan that boardered on a strangled grunt, sent him over the edge, and his other hand went to clear the map off the desk and to the floor. In another moment, he had stood up and pushed her down to the desktop. She yelped and squirmed beneath him, as he got into a slow and steady rhythm. He very much liked watching her face, and her breasts bounce back and forth, as each thrust made her squeal and grasp as his arms and shoulders with her nails. 

"Fuck, faster... Sev..." She begged and clawed at his forearms, but he kept his slow pace. The only thing he changed, was how hard he was thrusting, which was much harder that before. He favorite part was watching how her eyes rolled, and how she sounded like he was too much for her the deeper he went. His hand remained on her throat, and squeezed, watching her face turn pink, and her breathing getting heavier. Her sounds were getting desperate, and her clawing was making him shudder.

"You feel so good..." Severus whispered as he finally loosed his grip for her to breathe. She sucked in a breath, and he squeezed again, watching as she shook beneath him. She was so beautiful, so trusting, and so fucking sexy squirming underneath him, gasping his name and shreading his skin up. He decided to oblige her finally, and hips jerked faster, bouncing her off of him in quick bursts. 

"Sev! Severus! Don't stop!" She screams were load, begging for him to keep going. Her nails were now cutting into his back again, and his hips showed more strength as he fucked her mercilessly against the desk's surface. He groaned az went at her, for a very long while, until she was a shambling mess, mumbling his name and screaming periodically, begging him to finish. 

She did not say to stop...

He found that by the time he was ready, she was barely holding on, panting heavily, and her eyes were white and glowing. He drank in the site of her, in her euphoric state, and hissed as he filled her. He took pity in her twitching body and pulled himself out, watching her convulse. He head tilted to look at him, her eyes glowing with that pearlescent glow, and grinned.

"How does that feel?" He snickered as he corrected his pants back to way they should be. She muttered jubberish and close her eyes, trying to calm herself.

Fuck that man was good.

\---

They lounged around in bed, spending most of the morning looking at the map. He explained to her how it really should not have opened to him, and she pointed out that he was not the same man it was charmed to repell. They talked about what he wanted for equipment, and it was a specific set he had in mind. He was going to ask Hagrid if he could provide some extra magiweed for him to experiment on. He was thinking about how to concentrate it, and use it in potions. If the muggles could so it, not couldn't he, and improve on it?

When it was around 9:00am, Lotus had gotten dressed and was going around the office putting her own personal touches to things. She set out an area upstairs for a hot beverage cart, and went about changing all the carpets into lovely black ones with silver swirls all over them. She changed all the mismatched furniture to a beautiful orange carved wood and green leather sets. When she was done, she changed every curtain to match the rugs.

Severus loved sitting back and watching her work. She moved so gracefully as she directed everything where she wanted, and swirled her wand almost as if she were dancing. The dress she wore today, was extra short, and if she were to bend over, he would receive a lovely view. He could have sworn she purposely dropped her wand a few times, just so he could see when she bent down. Nearly every time, she would glance over and wink, and he would just grin right back at her.

By the time she was done, she had put everything out where she wanted, and had even made all the candles give off a low greenish glow to the room. Severus felt at home in here, and liked what she had done. He was excited to set up his equipment upstairs, but he mused about doing it another day.

"I wonder what Harry is up to. Do you suppose he is still asleep, or hanging out with Hagrid?" Lotus asked as she plopped herself into his lap. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Why? Are you itching to have him work here?" He snickered, and started to kiss at her neck.

"Yes. He will make a fine teacher, and Head of house. I hope he accepts the offer. Should I bribe him to guarentee his acceptance?" She wondered as she squirmed in his lap.

"I highly doubt you need to, love. He looked very excited at the offer. Just give the boy some time."

"Good point. Would you like to go for a walk?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Sounds wonderful, love"

\---

I might make Severus be so displeased with food, that he is going to turn chef. I dunno.

Yes, he smoked some weed. I am a weed person, I write it into my stories. I feel that after I saw that one photo of Snape in his chair, no coat, just smoking a cigar, was down right sexy as fuck. So here, he is shirtless, and high as fuck. Deal with it.


	10. The Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10

The staff meeting was close, and Severus and Lotus used the map to find secret pathways to traverse the school in secret, just on the off chance any of the other teachers had showed up early, and happened to be walking around. As they went, Severus was making random mental notes on areas that appeared to be far away from any sort of common areas where students would gather or be in. By the time the meeting was about to begin, Severus had no longer felt scared or nervous about it, but Lotus seemed to be. He could feel her hand was clammy, and she was breathing slightly faster.

"Look, love. This meeting will be boring. Nothing of interest is going to really happen. I am here, and because of that, it will be a breeze for you." He assured her. She still did not look happy for the meeting.

"How do you know? Have you ever been to a staff meeting?" She asked sarcastically, almost hinting that he had not, due to previously being a painting.

"I watched from the painting world. It looked very tedious, but at least they have food." He said ignoring her tone. He knew she did not mean to sound rude, and that she was just a nervous wreck.

"Oh, well ok. Are you excited at all?" She asked, somewhat happy there would be things to eat. She was secretly hoping to watch him eat again, and see what other things he liked. And also a little to see his disgusted face when he found something he did not.

"Mostly for the food, honestly." He said, laughing gently. He saw her face soften with a beautiful smile.

"Oh, Severus. You are so funny."

"Only for you."

By the time they had arrived at the doors reserved for the teachers, they could hear multiple voices, and discussions. Lotus froze, looking at the door, and panicked, almost looking like she wanted bolt. Severus took this moment to kiss her forehead, trying to calm her down, and opened the door, allowing her to step inside first. Like the previous day with Minerva and Hagrid present, she stepped into the room, her loud heels striking the stone floors, and her hand trailing behind her. 

Minerva and Hagrid were the first to look up from their conversations, both going deathly quiet as they watched Lotus walk into the room. Filch was by the door, and nodded to her, smiling, then froze as he watched Severus walk past him, giving Argus a slight nod. Slowly, one by one, every person present looked up, and one by one, their jaws hit the floor. Audible gasps of surprise echoed through the room, and Minerva appeared to be displeased.

Severus noticed everyone's eyes quickly shifted from gawking at his lovely young thing, to staring at him like he did not belong. They were technically right in thinking that. After all, they believed he was dead. He took a deep breath, and focused on the silver haired woman hanging from his arm. His face was like hard stone, while hers was trying desperately to smile at everyone in a friendly manner. Everyone quietly watched as she and Severus went over to the middle of the group towards their chairs. With a simple gesture, he let go of her arm, and pulled her chair out, allowing her to sit down comfortably before pushing her in. He went to the empty seat next to her, the one that was once his maker's, and took his place. He reached out for her hand on the table, and she swiftly took it, giving it a hearty squeeze. Everyone's eyes darting to their hands, then back to their faces. Lotus wore a friendly, but skittish smile, while his face maintained a straight and bored look.

The first person to blurt anything out was Sybill Trelawney. She stood up, gasping and pointing wildly at Severus, her eyes wide, and looking way too large for her face because of her glasses.

"My vision!" She hissed wildly, and grabbed at Minerva's sleeve, causing the ex-Headmistress to smack at her hand to let go.

"Yes, yes. As you can see, it has come to fruition. Now do shush, and keep your mouth shut." Minerva hissed back at her. She cleared her throat while the staff chattered to one another, their hushed whispers reaching Severus's ears. There were no students here, so he could clearly hear everything they said.

"Is that Severus?"

"He is alive."

"But he died."

"Is he holding her hand?"

"He is buried. I went to his funeral."

"What's going on here?"

"He should be dead."

The people who were in attendance, were many. There was Minerva, and Hagrid beside Lotus. Harry was present, and sitting next to Severus, and on his other side was Neville. Neville just sat there, shook, and stayed silent as he looked at Harry, then back at Snape. Beside him, was Slughorn, also staring in utter disbelief. On the other side of Sybill, was Flitwick, Pomfrey, and Sprout. Back on the other end by Slughorn, was the ghostly teacher, Cuthbert Binns, and he did not seem to give a shit about Severus at all, or the fact he was alive and well. Even Firenze was there, and he just stood in the back talking to Filch. Hooch was also there, but she kept quiet, her eyes going back and forth from Snape to the new Headmistress. Sensing the tension in the room, Minerva quickly stood up, and clapped her hands together.

"So, ahem. Everyone. Let us address the elephant in the room. Yes, as you can see, this is Severus Snape. He is back, and at special request from Lotus, will be heading The Defence Against the Dark Arts class once again this year. He will remain the head of Slytherin as well and-" She announced, and tried to get through her speech to hopefully get everyone not to dwell on the fact, that a dead man was sitting with them.

"But he died, Minerva." Flitwick said, eyeing Severus like he was transparent, like the ghost teacher. Severus just stared back him with a blank face.

"Well, surprise! He is not. So, moving on-" She said with a stressed smile, but again she was interrupted. 

"But I pronounced him dead." Poppy said, still not taking her eyes off of Severus. By now, Snape was rubbing his temples as he stared at Lotus, and listened to all the chatter about him.

"Yea, he was quite dead, wun'he? Tha was a lotta snake venom. Big slash ta tha throat, too. Lotsa blood loss." Hagrid said, knowing full well that anyone would have died with less than half the venom that was administered to Snape at the time of his death. But he also was present the previous day, and was already informed of what was going on. It was more of comment to appear like he had no idea. It only fuelled the confused whispers more.

"Well he looks fine." Slughorn said, his voice full of intrigue. He was certain Severus had the experience and knowledge necessary to prevent his death, yet the man died, and had been buried for nearly four months now. He was very interested on how it was even possible for him to be there, and he was suspicious of some things. Many things. The gears in his mind starting to turn, and he sat, quietly thinking about how this man survived.

"Will you all please stop talking about me like I am not sitting here?" Severus shouted, slamming a fist down to the table. Everyone hushed and looked at him. Right now he wore a scowl, and looked very unimpressed, much like his original. Lotus put her hand on his shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. He sighed, leaning into her touch, and instantly calmed down with complacent expression. Everyone watched as she seemingly had the ability to keep Severus calm and happy.

"As I was saying... Severus is here with us, and as such, would like to remain here at the school. Everyone knows about how he was a double agent. Everyone knows about how Albus could only trust him with his death. Moving on... Lotus dear, please stand up." Minerva stated, making it perfectly clear that she did not want anymore questions to be asked.

"Hello everyone." Lotus nervously said, her voice touched with a small bit of embarrassment. Severus looked up at her, his face falling into a frown as he watched her face struggle to look confident. She looked terrified to be standing there, with everyone's attention finally on her. She received a tender squeeze to her hand from him to encourage her.

"As I mentioned previously, this is Lotus Argent Quicksilver, and, as you all know, was one of the top offensive agents we had during the war. She will be replacing me as Headmistress. Now, as such, she has requested that Severus be the Deputy Headmaster, so he can help her with the many important duties that this school requires. The new Head of Gryffindor will be Harry Potter, also at Quicksilver's request." She paused, hearing the group of teachers agree with her words. All of them. Not a single person questioned her about any of it, not even about Severus. Yet.

"Also, helping with Herbology, will be Neville Longbottom. We now are still looking for teachers for Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Magical Art, Apparation, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Alchemy, Ancient Studies, and The Study of Ancient Runes. We will also be offering a select few muggle subjects, like Muggle Art, Culinary Arts, and some select trades to make it more comfortable for our muggle born students." After her speech, she looked over at Lotus and smiled warmly. She could see that her hand was in Snape's, and he was gently rubbing his thumb over her hand. It was actually quiet heart warming to witness the smile on his face when he was looking at her.

"Lotus dear. As a Headmistress, you can choose to just restrict yourself to the duties of one, or you may decide to teach a subject that you feel would be feasible, and fun for your to teach. I used to teach Transfiguration and Ancient Studies, because after the first month of work, you get bored rather fast, and there is not much to do. Are there any subjects that I previously mentioned that you perhaps, might be interested in?" McGonagall inquired, raising on of her brows with a gentle smile.

"Yes, actually. I really do enjoy Art. Both magical and non magical. I actually have a degree in both." Lotus said, feeling far more competent, and sure about having the chance to do something relaxing that she had not even attempted since the war.

"Ah yes. I remember seeing those qualifications listed on your resume. Would you like to teach those subjects? I assure you, you will have lots of time to spend with Severus. The Art classroom is on the same floor as your office. It is across the hall from the room that I suggested for the Defence class. It has the most beautiful stained glass windows, and the light hits them quite nicely all day." Minerva asked, seeing how Quicksilver's face seemed to light up at the mere suggestion of teaching art, and so close to where Severus's classroom would be, was a bonus.

"Yes please. That sounds wonderful. I also enjoy cooking if you like someone to do that as well until you can find a teacher for it. I am not a professional or anything." She beamed, hoping to drag Severus into that class to show him more wonderful food.

"Oh? You enjoy cooking? That was not on your resume at all. Is that a hobby?"

"Yes it is. I used help Molly Weasley in the kitchens sometimes during Order meetings. Nothing too grand or special. Just had to feed anywhere from ten to forty people at any given notice is all."

Harry suddenly piped up and waved his hand.

"Excuse me, but I remember the look on Molly's face when everyone preferred your Key-lime pie to her apple or pumpkin ones. She was seething with jealousy."

"Oh stop it, Harry. It was just a pie..." Lotus sheepishly said, trying to stay focused.

"It was not just the pie. I remember all your desserts, and dishes were much better as well. Even the twins declared how good it was right to their mother's face. She made them clean the kitchen for a week after that." Harry laughed and smirked at the memory.

"She never told me about that..." Lotus whispered, almost feeling bad about Molly's jealousy, but his words of encouragement made her heart swell with pride. That definitely explained why Molly had abruptly stopped getting her to help with dinner, and 'promoted' her to field work.

"Why would she? Admit a girl half her age, was better at cooking than a mother of a large family that has been cooking for years? I think not. She bottled that up, and tried much harder. She watched what you did, and secretly improved her own cooking, and said nothing." Harry again sounded dead serious, and winked at her.

"Oh, uh. Thanks. That is so very flattering." Lotus said, blushing just a little as she seemed to stand a little taller at the wonderful compliments he was giving her.

"Excellent. So you will teach the arts then. I am sure you can find a schedule that fits with Severus's." Minerva stated, giving them both a gentle smile. She as how Severus's eyes lit up when she mentioned he works have lots of free time with his lady.

"Um, thank you, kindly... Uh, I shall very much enjoy that... Does anyone have any questions?" She said with a smile, and nervously fidgeted with her robes.

"I do!" Neville's voice chirped up, and he glanced at Harry for a moment, then directly at Severus Snape.

"Yes, Neville?" She asked, and saw how he was staring at Severus. She raised a brow at him, wondering what he wanted.

"Are you, and Professor Snape, a thing? It seems like it from how you guys are acting, that and Professor McGonagall just made it very clear you wanted to spend time with Professor Snape." He asked innocently, and she let out a laugh. Severus sighed and looked at Longbottom.

"Obviously." Severus said, rolling his eyes as his hand went up to rest on Lotus's back, then took her hand. She looked at him, her smile slightly warmer, and she returned the touch. She seemed to do much better at being confident with him simply being there.

"Oh. Ok. That also explains her neck then." And as Neville said those words, the rest of the teachers strained in their seats to look at Lotus. She suddenly wanted to sit down, and shrink back, but Severus had other ideas. With a devious smirk, he squeezed her hand, and stood. A second later, he had brought her up against his chest, hooking one arm around her waist, and the whole staff team dropped their jaws once more. He grinned, giving them a smooth look, and dipped her backwards. While holding one of her hands up over his head, he suddenly planted his lips on hers, and everyone could not help but be mesmerized at his actions. It looked like a fairy tale image. The crowd gasped and whispered. Severus did this, all the while maintaining constant eye contact with the group. When he was finished, he yanked her back upright, and she had a dazed expression, with a wonderful smile plastered on her lips. 

"Now, any more questions?" Severus asked, his voice holding a bit of a humorous taunt. No one spoke up, and he sat back down in his chair, dragging Lotus with him to sit in his lap. They stayed like that until dinner, the other teachers filling out prep work and forms. They would glance over periodically, and witness Severus smile, and caress her, like her arms and her hands, to show his fondness for her. Sometimes they would see him laugh, and play with her hair. They definitely noticed how hands on he was with her.

This did not look like the man they once knew. Sure, his exterior looks, and clothing remained unchanged, but his eyes sparkled now with new life, and a new purpose. At one point, Slughorn had come over to ask Severus a bunch of questions, and he had an answer for each one. 

"So, tell me, Severus. How did you actually manage to stopper death? Hm?" He inquired, giving him a squinting look. He was obvious in his scrutiny on how he was back.

"It was an accident." He lied, sounding completely believable to anyone else there. Unfortunately for him, Slughorn was not buying it.

"Severus. You fucking died. Everyone saw it. Harry and Poppy confirmed it. You do not just rise from the dead. Well, maybe if you're a vampire. You're not a vampire, are you?" He asked, sounding serious. He had heard the rumours over the years, and the students used to refer to him as the Dungeon Bat.

"Bloody, fucking, hell, Horace. I am not a vampire. I can assure you of that..." Severus said, his eyes showing utter surprise at such a ridiculous notion. He was starting to dislike the man a little more. He was now feeling less assured that this man should be teaching potions.

"Really, her neck says other wise." Slughorn suggested, obviously not seeing the sexual nature of the bites. Lotus could not help herself as she snorted in her chair, and gave Minerva a blushed smile. Minerva rolled her eyes, but gave her a devious smile back.

"Ahem. That was not to drink her blood, sir." Severus stated, now slightly amused at his innocent comments. Slughorn was a little more suspicious, Severus Snape never called him sir.

"Then why did you marr her beautiful skin? Surely she did not do that to herself?" He asked, openly staring at Severus to see if he had fangs of not. Severus was now done with his questions, and grinned at the thought of how to shut him up.

"Because apparently, she likes scratching and biting as much as I do, when I hold her down, and fuck her hard, making her scream my name." He said, his voice like velvet, and was dripping with desire at the very thought of doing exactly that after the meeting. Giving Slughorn a lecherous smirk, he winked at him, and the man just gasped quietly. Snape was hoping that very graphic comment would shut the old man up. Unfortunately, he had said it loud enough for the whole room to hear, and everyone snapped their attention on Snape. Some of them gasped, and some just snickered. Harry was howling, and Neville just sat there slightly uncomfortable with whole ordeal.

"Oh... Um... Alright then." Slughorn stumbled over his words, and tried to think about how to steer the conversation back to how Severus was alive and well.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" Severus asked, his face now smug with how easy it was to fluster this man. 

"Not particularly. I do still want to know how you did it." Horace whispered, and averted his gaze. He was ready to go back to his seat to sit down, and try to remove the graphic image that was just painted so clearly into his mind.

"I will tell you in due time. For now, let us enjoy dinner." And after he finished speaking, Slughorn finally dropped the matter. For now.

The dinner tonight was very fancy. Everyone had a wonderful meals, and Severus and Lotus ate from the same plate, with her feeding him different things. One thing in particular he enjoyed, were the scotch eggs wrapped with bacon, but he mostly enjoyed the fact that Lotus was so amused at his delight.

The teachers continued to stare as they watched the man that was once so mean looking, be happy and carefree. They supposed maybe the war had changed him, and they really had no idea just how much. Another reason they figured, was the man was obviously getting laid. When the meal was over, most of the teachers dispersed to go to their rooms and classes, all except for Firenze, Harry, Minerva, Sybill and Slughorn. They stayed behind, watching Severus and Lotus interact with each other. 

"Now he must have done something. He refuses to tell me what." Horace said to Harry, and Harry just shrugged. Slughorn was still not convinced to leave it alone.

"Have you considered that maybe he just does not want to tell you? It is a pretty serious situation. It is very illegal to do what he did, but we are hoping everyone will be understanding after what he did for this school. For the world. For me." Harry said, hoping to get Slughorn to drop the matter. He put a lot emphasis on the fact Snape was a war hero, without revealing that the man in the room with the silver woman in his lap, was not really him.

"Well, I got that he was displeased about me asking. Why? Harry, do you know the reason?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at Harry, hoping to pry any bit of information out of him.

"I am sorry, that is not my place, sir. You will have to be patient. Just know he is back, and he is very much enchanted by the Headmistress." Harry said, pointing at how happy Snape appeared to be. At that current moment, Lotus was excitedly showing him the grilled asparagus, and Snape was thrilled about the flavour.

"Fine. But I do not have to like it, nor am I going to stop asking questions. I am a Potions Master, after all. I must know how he escaped death's clutches, especially if it has something to do with potions. Harry, he even looks younger than he did before." Horace stated as he pointed at the smoother skin on Severus's face.

"Alright then." Harry said, feeling like Horace was far too interested in the matter. He could see it was bugging him a great deal.

"But still..." Horace pondered, placing a hand to his chin as he looked away, lost in thought.

"Horace Slughorn. You cut it out. You have been told multiple times now, to leave it be." Minerva said, and before she could say anything farther, she caught sight of Sybill going up to Severus, giving him an unbelievable look of concern. 

Well shit.

"Severus, you should be dead. The vision I had, showed you in your Potions class, brewing something over and over. Such anger. Such despair. Then rings. Goggles over your eyes. Rings! Such lust... And love. I saw flashes of that woman, her smile, and you with sad eyes. Then, the snake came, and took you away. I saw a man, looking through a mirror, and then he watched her weep. Smoke. Lots of blue smoke. Rings. I saw rings." Her voice was full of woe, and she looked terrified on his behalf. Severus just rolled his eyes at her while drumming his fingers on the table. 

"I am not dead, Sybill. I can assure you that I am quite fine..." He tried to convince this mad woman that he was sitting here, and clearly alive, but she just babbled on, her gigantic eyes rolling around as she looked around the room gasping dramatically. 

"But that was a top level prediction those ones are never wrong. That woman is the key!" She snapped her gaze back to him, then to Lotus, and pointed at her, her finger shaking.

"Does your vision include anything else important?" Severus asked, realizing that most definately the wrong thing to say if he did not want more awkward vision bullshit to spout out from her mouth. He instantly sighed as Sybill went on.

"Why yes. Sadness that turns into joy. Pure bliss. Passion. Rings! You drinking a potion from a tiny aura quartz vial, dying, and then a paint-" She chattered on, and Severus put his hand up.

"I think that is enough nonsense for now." Severus said firmly, now he was more than irritated, as the woman was starting to reveal more information then he had divulged to Lotus, and to the fact that the staff was not informed he was a living painting.

"But it is not nonsense! Look at your arm! I bet the mark is gone! That was also part of my vision! An imposter of love!" Sybill cried, grasping at his arm where his original's Dark Mark had been. He ripped his arm away quickly, and glared at her. His heart was pounding in his chest as he held the spot where the tattoo should have been.

"Sybill, you know that I do not enjoy your antics or predictions very much. Will you kindly leave Lotus and I alone?" He drawled, tossing in some of his maker's malice towards this woman that he did not like at all.

"But the potion! Bad things will happen if you don't drink it! And the rings. Why are you not wearing the rings?!" She shrieked, giving him an agonizing look of horror. He felt very uncomfortable now, and looked over at Minerva, who, also looked a bit horrified. She motioned for the other Divination teacher to remove her, and Sybill yelled as she was hauled away, kicking and screaming. Severus sighed heavily. She could be heard all the way down the hallway, shouting about paintings now, and everyone assumed she had just snapped. It was a common occurrence for her to get overly worked up from her visions. Madam Pomfrey had departed fairly quickly to follow Firenze and Sybill, hoping to give her some sedatives to calm her down.

"Fuck that was very uncomfortable. Forgive me, but why are we letting her stay here, again?" Snape asked, placing his face into his hands, and rubbing at his forehead. Today was absolutely more stressful than yesterday, and now, it was hard to keep that stone mask on when he was not looking at Lotus. 

"Because Albus promised her that she could stay. Now, Severus, her predictions come true most of the time, even if she sounds bonkers." Minerva said calmly, trying to defuse the situation. She was disturbed at how volatile Sybill had been, getting into Severus's face like that. Normally the woman was scared of him, and for her to just fling herself at him, spouting about her visions, was oddly unsettling.

"Yes, I know." He said, now feeling like he was being pressured into taking the potion sooner. His mind went to the rings that were still in his pocket, and his hand went to touch them. He sighed, wondering exactly what the rings were for. At first he thought they were some sort of silly magical engagement ring set, but now he was starting to think they held more purpose. It would explain the runes that moved inside the gem stones. The rings were not even mentioned at all in the letters, but what was mentioned, were two stones.

"Look, we can go back to our room, if you like." Lotus suggested, placing her arms around him from behind. He sighed and instantly calmed himself, leaning into her smaller frame.

"No. Now that everyone knows about me. I just want to go outside for some fresh air." He said, now looking mentally exhausted. Lotus hugged him tightly, then ducked under his arm, so it draped over her shoulders.

"Ok, then let's go for a walk." She cheerfully said, looking up into his eyes. He could not help but tug her closer as they quickly left, Lotus waving at Minerva, Slughorn, and Harry. Horace kept staring, and he quickly left, appearing to follow the couple. Harry and Minerva did not look impressed.

"Could you follow him, and make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself? I would hate to see him corner Severus, and get his ass kicked. Especially after you told me of your duel with him." Minerva asked, and Harry nodded as he left to follow at a good distance.

\---

Severus had taken Lotus outside towards the lake. They sat down on an old fallen log, and then his mask fell, revealing his agitation and discomfort. He sighed and twisted, laying back so his head rested in her lap, and his legs were firmly planted to the ground on either side of the log. He looked up into the night sky, and saw such a beautiful image. A gorgeous midnight blue swirled with varying shades of purples, and Severus thought it was breathtaking. Millions of sparkling multicolored lights dotted the sky, painted on in a beautiful chaotic mess. It was much more than he could have imagined, and it looked exactly like the potion he left in her quarters.

"The sky is so... Astounding. It reminds of the that black void that used to be just outside of my dungeons in the painting. Before he died." He said softly. She smiled down at him, happy he was sharing his experiences with her. 

"You were stuck there?" She asked, looking down at him. His eyes darted to hers, and he smiled for a moment, then frowned as he thought about his time in the painting.

"Affirmative. While he was alive, the only places I could go, were his bedroom, the office, and the Potions room. There was a door to leave, but it was always locked. When I learned how to unlock doors with magic, it would open, but there was nothing but black space, and a void of bright stars." He said, vividly remembering the way he was trapped.

"Did you ever try to leave it..? While the black space was there?" She wondered, and he shook his head. He tried once, but was violently thrown back into the room.

"Not really. It was the one thing actively repelling me from leaving that room. The day he died, I knew the very instant his soul left his body." Severus sighed, remembering that day.

"How did you know? What happened?" She whispered while she massaged his temples. He made a small purring sound before he continued. 

"I was practicing my spells, in the Potions class, and the door unlocked by itself. It was the most peculiar thing to me. He had told me once, that when the door unlocks by itself, I would be free to roam the entire castle, and he also told me... That I would never see him again after that point, for it would mean he was dead. The last thing he said to me was, that if I ever saw a silver haired young woman, with eyes that looked like shining pools of Mercury, to try my best to talk with her." He explained in great detail on the memory of that day. For everyone else, it was May 2, 1998, the day the war had ended. The day that many people died. The day that he died. For this Severus, it was day he was truly first brought to life.

"When the door unlocked, I roamed for days. I noticed I felt physically different. I did not flutter around like a painting should. I had to suddenly walk everywhere. My shoes made sounds when I walked, and the farther I would get from the Potions class, the heavier my feet would feel. Like I was tethered to that room. The longer I was out of that room, the weaker I would feel. I spent a week testing my limits, building a tolerance to that pull. I needed to see how far, and how long I could stay away from it. I soon found, the entire grounds were open to me, but would not allow me any farther than the wall surrounding the property." As he spoke, she saw just how sad he looked. He was probably so very lonely. All that space to explore, but with no one in it.

"It was like that for four months. Four long hellish grey scaled months. I would travel the paintings, and visit with other portraits briefly, just enough to gain permission to pass through their scenes to other places. Then one day... Minerva came to stand at my painting. She stared at me for a long while. She cried, and said nothing as I was taken down, my backing removed, and things placed inside. Then she put me back onto the wall, and said nothing to me for days." He sighed, and Lotus started to run her fingers through his hair. He made some satisfied sounds as she dragged her nails gently through his black strands.

"Weeks later, I was again taken down, and she had placed something else inside. I never got to see what, as she used the utmost of care not to let me see. After that, she told me someone new would be replacing her fairly soon. I did not realize it would literally be within two weeks that someone new would arrive." His voice was lower now, more soft in tone. He seemed like he was connecting certain events together that led up to now. With him in her arms.

"The night that you came to me, crying and upset. The first thought on my mind was if you were her, the woman he would not shut the fuck up about. And then you talked about him, and conveyed such heart felt emotion. I had no idea why, but the moment you confessed you missed him, that you wanted him back, my heart seemed to wake up in my chest. It beat, and made me feel sick. Paintings don't feel. They don't think by themselves. They don't freely roam a space as large as Hogwarts in their paintings. I was the only one. Believe me, I went around, and asked." He sighed, still staring up at the night sky. Lotus was still rubbing his scalp, gently massaging it as he spoke. He was feeling much better, and getting these things off of his chest was doing wonders for his psyche.

"Then... When you were upset, and hiding in your room, I had to go to you. Something inside me was forcing me to move, to get to you no matter what. When I did... I was baffled to be in a room where you were, but not visible. Like a ghost was laying on the bed. Then I took that robe and put it on, and suddenly, everything was different. I felt... Alive. Really alive. I had to breathe. I could feel my veins pumping liquids through me. I smelled things. I... Felt things." Severus said, his eyes looking back into hers. His heart was pounding harder in his chest, and this world was so wonderful compared to his own. Mostly because she was here, and with him.

"And how does it compare to now?" She asked, her beautiful silver eyes showing him how much she cared, even if they had only been together for almost two days now.

"Now... It is beyond what I can put into words. I don't want to ever go back. I want to go forward, with you. I enjoy your touch, and your affections. I feel like... Like my whole existence, as I have said before, is for solely for you to enjoy." As she spoke, she could see how sincere he was, and how much his eyes right now reflected the beautiful sky above so perfectly.

\---

Horace had managed to keep a far distance behind Severus and Lotus, with out losing them, or tipping them off that he was following. When they had stopped at the lake, and sat together, he got as close as he could, and quietly listened to their conversation. His eyes widened as he listened to Severus reveal he was not really Severus, and that he was just a painted likeness made by the dead man. The gears worked in his mind as he realized what Severus Snape had done.

"That bastard. He didn't..." He cursed under his breath as his mind went into full thinking mode with this new information he now had. It sounded like forbidden Alchemy to him, or something much darker.

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn, why are you eavesdropping on Professor Snape and the Headmistress?" Harry's voice whispered, and Horace nearly had a heart attack as he stifled his yelp. He turned to Harry, utterly surprised the boy had followed him out here. He was caught, and he figured if he did not choose his next words carefully, Harry might make their presence known.

"Shhhh. I am gathering information on my suspicion that is, but is not, Severus Snape." Horace whispered, pointing at the imposter, who by now, had Lotus in his lap.

"What do you mean?" Harry feigned innocence, and pretended that he had no idea. He acted interested in what he had to say, and made a face to match. Slughorn leaned in, while still looking over at the couple by the lake.

"What I mean is, I think Severus made himself a resurrection potion. Yes, I know they are technically illegal, but if you can make a new potion, one with entirely new ingredients, new methods, it technically is not a recipe on file to be banned. I over heard them talking, and that man is the very same from the animated portrait of Severus Snape." Horace proposed this theory, and Harry's face fell. Slughorn was not a stupid man, and he had definitely thought he had a solid idea that definitely was going to be a problem for the couple.

"Go on Professor." Harry said, trying to keep him distracted, but also trying to pry more from him, to hear what more he knew, and his personal thoughts in the matter.

"I think he, not only came up with a completely new concoction, with a new unrecorded recipe, and he included other items for it. I suspect that after hearing Trelawney's outburst of her visions, that not only is it connected to this potion she was so adamant about him drinking, but also some sort of rings are involved. I believe he took a potion before he died, that would have allowed his soul to be passed onto that painting. A temporary holding tank if you will. He enchanted that painting to be fully attracted to that woman, using the vulnerability of her feelings to manifest himself a new body. Meaning he needed that body to have sex with her, and share in sexual and life giving energy. That is sex magic, Harry, and that is borderline illegal in Europe. That kind of magic is dangerous and unpredictable. He has to finish that process by drinking another potion. I am assuming he had some pretty strong feelings for her, in order to pull this off. So in essence, that double, is probably containing the original's soul already." Horace explained as he looked over at the couple, who by now, were starting to get closer, and Lotus was clearly undoing Snape's buttons. Harry listened with much interest, because if Horace was correct, that was Severus Snape, but only technically. Sex magic was a powerful form of magic, but also a lost Dark Art. It was not something that was taught freely, if at all.

He vaguely remembered a time when he had gone on a raid with the older Order members, and Snape had found an ancient book. He was adamant that no one got to look at it, yet would be constantly reading it in his spare time. He remembered seeing the contents only once, and it was filled with runes that he had never seen before, with diagrams of the body, and many sexual positions. When he had described them to Hermione, presenting picture examples of the characters, even she could not decipher them. She had no idea what they even were, and her only suggestion was maybe it was a Kamasutra of sorts. The thought made him wary on what that book was now.

"So basically, that is Severus Snape. In body, and soul, but his mind is not the same." Slughorn finished his speculation, and Harry was blown away at all this new information. He glanced over at Snape and Lotus, and saw that she had pushed his jacket off, and now he was sitting with his shirt at his elbows. They both could clearly see Severus's back, completely marked by Lotus's sharp nails. Harry started to panic, as he did not want to stick around and get caught witnessing things like this again, but Slughorn just kept hypothesizing about what was happening to the copy of Severus Snape.

"The rings, they are probably a tether of sorts for Lotus and him. I am unsure, unless I can get more information." After Slughorn finished, Harry grabbed Horace's arm and tugged. The story sounded wild, and unbelievable, but eight years ago, he would never had imagined becoming a wizard, and saving the world before he hit twenty. Now he was just concerned about leaving, and giving some much needed privacy to the Headmistress.

\---

"Severus... You know, I do not care if you take that potion, and you start acting like him. What ever happens, I will accept you, however you turn out." Lotus said as she crawled into his lap. He sat up, turned, and smiled at her kind words.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much your words mean to me. It certainly does make me feel better about drinking it now." He said, smiling a little as he looked down into her lap. His thumbs started to gently rub her thighs in affection.

"Let's forget about it for now. Look at me." Lotus breathed, and as he did, she leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly he was urgent, and needy. His hands came up both of her legs, dragging his flat nails over her skin, and she squirmed in that delightfully sinful way that only made him desire her even more. She groaned as his hands lifted her dress, and Severus grinned at her lack of underwear with such a short dress. It made him feel very aroused to know that she was sitting beside him like that, throughout the entire meeting. On his lap...

"Yes. Let's." Severus said in his liquid silk voice that was tinged with hot desire for her. She giggled, and started to undo the buttons on his jacket, and he shrugged the heavy jacket to the ground. Her fingers worked fairly quickly to undo each button, and he watched her hands in awe. She was so skilled with those small fingers of hers. He gasped as the cold air hit his skin, and he shivered, his shoulders twitching. The cold, combined with her touches, was driving him mad.

"Do you want to fuck me now?" Lotus whispered into Severus's ear as she rolled her hips on him. He answered her with a loud groan, bucking his hips upwards.

"Yes. A thousand times, yes." He hissed hotly, and she placed her hands onto his back, and dragged those delightful nails down his back, right over the other scratches she had left there. He convulsed heavily, and that is when he heard a loud crack of wood, and rustling in the bushes.

Severus froze.

\---

"Horace, we have to go. They obviously came out here for some privacy, and things are getting steamy. We should grant them that respect, and leave. Severus will be very upset if he catches us here." Harry insisted with urgency.

"I suppose we should..." Horace said, and took a step with Harry away from the hiding spot where they were concealed, and promptly stepped onto a branch. A loud crack was heard in the peacefully silent air, and in his effort to try and avoid more branches, he had brushed up against a bush, and the leaves made a loud crisp scratching sound against his jacket. Both Harry and him instantly ducked for cover, and looked through the brush at the couple.

Snape's back went rigid, and they saw his head tilt, and turn towards where they were hidden. Lotus seemed to not have noticed at all, as she was busy nibbling on the man's neck. He put his hand up to her chest, and shushed her for a moment, and indicated behind him with a quick head tilt. She sighed in annoyance, and looked over his shoulder, glaring into the darkness.

"Harry, maybe we should go..." Slughorn suggested, and he was met with Harry's eyes rolling so hard, that he felt like an imbecile.

"That is what I just fucking said." Harry hissed at him in frustration. With a quick motion, he reached into his robes, and pulled out the Invisibility Cloak, and draped it over them both. They watched in horror as Lotus got up and stood there, and Severus stood as well. He walked towards them, while he was pulling his shirt back up to his shoulders. His face was set into a stone glare as he walked. He did not look happy.

Harry was now panicking even more, and he was not pleased to be stuck under the cloak with an old man that smelled like mold and cheese. They both controlled their breathing as Snape stood just inches away from them, looking over the bushes towards the castle. Severus seemed satisfied when he saw nothing, and his sour face slowly melted back into that perverse grin he was wearing just moments before. He turned on his heels, and was about to leave, when Slughorn made a small noise as his feet ground the rocks underneath him.

Severus looked down, and his expression flashed a small smirk.

"I see nothing over here. If anyone were here, I should hope they would be intelligent enough to sod the fuck off." As he spoke, he looked down to where there were two foot prints in the dirt next to some rocks that looked to be about Harry's shoe size. With that, he turned around, and briskly walked away. Immediately, both Harry and Slughorn got up, and vacated the premises, running as fast as they could muster while staying under the cover of the cloak. As Severus left, he could hear the distinct sounds of not one, but two sets of shoes. His eyes narrowed as he glanced back, and saw two pairs of shoes dashing back towards the castle.

\--- 

Note:

I decided that sex magic is illegal and very dangerous.


	11. Argentum Annulos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11

Warning:

Scratching, biting, blood, rough sex.

Lotus is going to shred his back really bad. Mention of slightly heavier than normal bleeding. Graphic and multiple sex scenes. Violent but loving sex.

\---

"So no one was there?" Lotus asked, looking slightly worried if there was a possible threat lurking, but his unruffled exterior told her everything was fine, and not to worry.

"It was probably a nosey wild animal or two. They fucked off pretty quickly when I went over there. Nothing to worry about, love." He lied with a smile. She seemed to only care that they were alone right now, and gave him a wink, followed by licking her luscious lips.

"Excellent. Can we fuck now?" She purred into his ear, and he grinned. He was very intrigued at her eagerness, but the rings were bothering him, and he felt the need to tell her about them before she asked about what Sybill meant.

"Absolutely. But first, I wanted to show you an item that he left along with the potion, and the wand." Severus said softly as he bent to pick up his jacket, and reached into his pockets. He fished out the two rings, and sat down, keeping them hidden in his fist as he patted the log beside him. She perched next to him, and looked at his fist, then back to into his eyes. They were telling her that what ever this was, was super important to him.

"What do you have there?" She asked, looking at how tightly his fist was bound. His hands were shaking, and his knuckles were white.

"Well... You know how Sybill had her outburst this evening? Well she was screaming about these, and I thought they were possibly just something sentimental up until then..." He said, turning his fist over, and slowly opened up to show her two silver rings, one slightly larger than the other, both set exactly the same, with the points being held by the silver settings. The large one, held a square white diamond, and the smaller one held a matching black diamond.

"Rings..? He left you rings?" She said in a slightly shocked tone. The rings were stunning, and she was very surprised to see how intricate the small designs on the bands were.

"Yes. And he left me nothing at all to describe what they are for, or what they do." Severus said flatly, almost as if he were annoyed not to have any knowledge on them at all.

"Does the big one fit your finger?" Lotus asked innocently, noticing how it was the same size as Severus's ring finger. He seemed shocked about the suggestion to wear it, as the thought had never crossed his mind.

"I have no idea. I have not bothered to try it on." He said softly as his thumb ran over the larger one, then over the smaller one. She plucked the larger of the two from his hand, and held it up to the moonlight. It sparkled, and seemed to begin to glow as the moonlight hit the stone. The runes inside started to swirl around slowly, and looked like a pool of fine shimmering glitter. He watched her as she leaned down, and took his hand, placing the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit.

As he gazed at the ring, a small haze came over him, and he could see flashes of himself standing there, with no jacket. He was wearing his white dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the tattoo on his arm. He had on one of his black vests, and a smock to cover his clothes. In his hands were two stones, and he was holding them up to the light. Sweat was beading down his forehead, and he looked like he had just completed something fantastical. A small devious smile was creeping onto his features, and the vision faded away. He shook his head, and rubbed at his eyes. He was a little confused.

"He must have made that one for you." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled a little, and flexed his hand, looking at the piece of jewellery.

"It seems that way. This one looks like it is small enough for your finger..." As he stated this obvious information, he thumbed the ring, staring at it. He vaguely wondered if she would also see a vision as well if she put it on.

"Well, go on. Put it on me." As she spoke, his eyes went down to the one left, and he nervously held it up, looking through the black gem at the runes that danced within the black stone. It too, began to glow, and his heart started to thud in his chest. With a very gentle hand, he took hers, and slid it up her finger until it was nested perfectly at the base of her ring finger.

She had a brief moment where she could see Severus in a leather apron, wearing gloves, and a set of welding goggles as he poured some red hot liquid into a small mold. Next to him on the table, were the two stones, not set into any sort of rings.

They both stared at each in silence, and slowly their hands felt warmer, and that spark from the very first time that his original had touched her, had spread to the both of them. The very same spark that again, happened when she had touched the painting. The very same spark that had hit them both, when he had touched her for the first time in her bedroom.

"Severus... It's beautiful. Yours looks very nice on your hand as well." She said, looking at her finger and smiling very wide. Her heart swelled as she met his gaze. Even though no proposing had been done, she could not help but think that these rings were made for this exact purpose.

"Well it looks perfect on you, love. I am very surprised he included these. They do not appear to be related directly to my condition, but they could be. I do feel a surge of energy coursing from the point of where it is sitting. Do you?" He asked slowly, glancing at her face to see her expression was now in appreciated bliss. She seemed to love the ring, and that made him very happy for some odd reason.

"Thank you, Sev. And, yes, I do." She said as she admired the ring a little more. It was very pretty.

"Fascinating." He said as he he reached out for her left hand with his, and entwined their fingers. The metal rings clinked together, and the slight friction set them a glow. Another spark of energy went through the both of them, like a lightning bolt, and literal sparks of light briefly crackled into life around their hands. Just as quickly as it had happened, the lights faded, and the intense tingling moved from their hands, and shot straight to their cores. Lotus felt it first, and nearly doubled over from such an intense desire forming inside of her. She squeezed her legs together tightly, and gasped as she rested her other hand on Severus's shoulder. He watched as her face contorted into one of pure bliss, and he glanced down to see her legs begin to shake.

"Are you ok, love..?" He asked with a hint of worry, and she nodded very slowly. Her eyes were hooded, and she was biting her lower lip. Even though he was worried about the sudden change, he was oddly aroused just by watching her. It was very clear the rings were not having the same effect on him, as they were on her. Her hand with the ring, was gripping his, slightly struggling to hang onto it, like her strength was waning.

"Fuck... Severus..." She whispered, her voice shaking badly, and dripping with arousal. The way she was looking into his eyes, was waking up his dark side, and he had a sudden thought it was because of the ring. He let go of her hand to see if that would stop how she was acting, but it did nothing, except free her hand to go to his other shoulder. She was still shivering, and her hands were moving into his hair, pulling their faces together as she crawled back into his lap.

"Fuck me... Please..." She begged into his ear, her voice hot and needy. One of her hands moved over his groin, and his pants came undone instantly. He gasped in surprise, and looked down, then back up into her hungry eyes. He was shocked, and somewhat paralyzed as he felt her shuck off his shirt, and rub her palms down his marred back. He barely had any time to think as she pulled him out from his pants and sat down, folding herself all around him. Her nails dragged up his back, leaving mild red marks as they went, and Severus snapped.

He pulled at her hips, dragging her down as she pushed herself on him. She whined and groaned, and rocked herself hard on his lap, which brought forth a deep growl from him. She was already making a lot of breathy moans as she struggled to please herself on top of him, taking Severus for a ride, almost violently. Her hands had no idea where they wanted to be, and kept slicing at his back and shoulders, alternating with going into his hair to yank and pull at it. 

Severus was barely able to hold onto her as she erracticly rode him, crying out his name against his lips. Her sensitivity seemed like it had spiked, and her nerves were on fire. She seemed insatiable. 

"Sev... Fuck... Fuck me... Please... Sev... Ugh, yes... Please... Sevvvv-ah-Seeeverus." With each word that left her lips, they started to sound more like just his name, and the sounds of intense pleasure. His mind had shut off as he picked her up, turned her to lay on her back, and scooted her as close to the edge of the fallen log as he could. She gasped, staring at his face, unable to stop looking at his eyes. 

Those dark and bewitching eyes. 

He gazed back, immediately jerking his hips into a hard rhythm as he made a fist in her hair, and yanked her head back firmly. He groaned loudly as he felt a wave of tightness wash over him, and then again, and again.

She was spasming underneath him, a string of oragsms rocking her as she screamed for him, and begged him to go faster. Her eyes looked so magical when she came.

Those fucking gorgeous silver eyes.

With his mind shutting off, he started to run on sheer sensation, and her beautiful voice to tell him what do. His hips worked meticulously, slapping into her as hard as he could, and he had a vaguely fleeting thought that he was going at her harder than he had done before. This time felt like it was raw powerful sex driving him, more than his heart or his feelings. He had an urgent and mighty need to get her into a state of mindless euphoria, and so far, he was doing a damn good job at it, with way less effort than he had mustered before. Her hips were bucking wildly against him, and his back was now bleeding. He could feel the blood seeping out from the wounds, and drip down his back, yet he did not register it as a painful problem. It only fueled his desire to take her harder, and he did not even think as his head dipped down to her neck, to nibble gently at her bruised skin.

"Severus!" Her voice was getting hoarse, and was cracking with each thrust that he made. He watched as her head bobbed up and down with his movements, and her back arching to get closer to him.

"Lotus..." Severus grunted as he twisted her hips into a position where he could reach even deeper inside of her. Her response was to claw at his shoulders, tearing more of his skin up, and spasming beneath him in utter ecstasy. Her breathing was erratic, and her lower lip was sucked into her mouth, biting it almost to the point of bleeding. His mind was so foggy, that he did not even realize he was biting at her neck hard enough to draw blood.

Again he felt a delicious sting on his skin, and groaned as he realized she was doing the same to him. He grunted heavily, and pulled nearly entirely out of her, and started to relentlessly, and agonizingly fuck her slow. Although he could not see her face, he could feel she was about to come for him again. He let go of her neck the second she screamed, and leaned back with a devilish grin. His eyes were hooded, and his face was red, and covered in sweat. He looked so sexy with those eyes... 

Eyes like the darkest corners of space. She loved his dark and beautiful eyes so God damned much.

"... Severus..." She breathed hotly, and he nearly came at the sight of her flushed face, gasping his name. With a quick motion, he grabbed her legs, and pushed them up against her chest. Lotus let out a heavy woosh of air, and whined as she struggled to breathe while she watched Severus toss both of her legs over his shoulders.

And that was it. 

She screamed, the sound echoing out into the night air, at the feeling of him inside of her. He felt strong, and powerful, and was hitting every nerve perfectly like a skillful musician. Severus picked up his pace, and poured all of his strength into his movements. She knew damn well she had lost her mind, and as such, she trembled and shook, seeing nothing but stars, and his blurred face as she tensed for him. He leaned down as far as he could, and bit her again, with her returning the favor briefly. They kissed wildly, battling their tongues, and mingling their blood together. The taste tingled in their mouths as they gazed at each other. Severus felt himself shudder in delight as he felt her clench and squeeze him. He could not hold on any longer, and roared her name as he filled her, and finally slowed down. His hips were twitching as he slowly pulled out until he was almost out, and then he slowly pushed right back. 

"Fuck... Lotus..." He breathed heavily, his lungs heaving as his heart raced. He moaned very gently as her insides kept pulsing around him, milking him of whatever was left. They both stilled, the only movement was Lotus's shaking hands running through his sweat drenched hair.

"Damnit. That was fucking hot. I asked you to fuck me, and boy, you definitely delivered." She whispered, gazing into his eyes. He smirked a bit until he looked down at her neck, and was horrified about the large bloody teeth marks that looked even worse than the last ones he left. She was no longer actively bleeding, and that made him feel just a slight bit better.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his voice full of concern as he went to gently touch her neck.

"Nothing a potion cannot help mend." She said with a smile, giving him a lazy wink.

"Alright. I can make you something if you like. I think we should get back to castle, anyways." He said, slowly pushing himself up. He sighed as he stood, feeling everything in his body tingling. His legs felt like jelly, and every muscle was numb. He could tell Lotus felt the same, because she was content to lay their while she recovered.

"I am not walking anywhere for a while, Sev." She breathed as she gazed up towards the stars. He sighed, and made himself decent, and bent to collect his discarded clothing. Once he was dressed, he looked back at Lotus, and saw just how lovely she looked in moonlight, covered in bites. Bites that he put there.

"I can either carry you, or apparate us there. Your choice." He suggested,and she made a face that told him that she was repulsed by the very idea of apparation.

"Fuck apparating. I hate that shit so much. If you do that right now, I will probably vomit." Lotus protested at the very thought of apparation right now. That felt like being squeezed by a vacuum, at terminal velocity, while at the same time as having all the air ripped from one's lungs. It was not something she wanted to experience right after mind blowing sex.

"Alright then. I will carry you. Just give me another moment for my legs to stop twitching." He requested as cracked his neck and stretched. She watched him, sighing in content. He really did look so much more attractive in the moonlight. 

"Sev..?" She said, her breathing slowing down. He looked over at her, smiling warmly.

"Yes, love?"

"I know we have only been together for a couple of days, but it feels like we have known each other for so much longer. My heart has never felt like this before with anyone. Especially after you put that ring on my finger." She was breathy and she sounded like she was very happy with him.

"Lotus, te amo." He said as he leaned down to slip his arms under her legs, and around her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, and snuggled her face into his chest. She loved it when he spoke Latin.

"I love you too, Sev." She replied, and he started to walk back towards the castle, with not even a hint of a falter to his step. The walk back was quiet, and peaceful, and he only passed by a few ghosts, most of which did not seem to care that he was back, except for one. Nearly Headless Nick happened to be trolling the hallway that moment, and had spotted Severus's trademark billowing cloak, and the Headmistress in his arms. He glided over and smiled, tipping his head to them. Lotus giggled and smiled at his antics.

"Why, hello there you must be the new Headmistress, Lotus, is it? Nice to meet you." Nick greeted Lotus, and smiled. His eyes went to Severus's, and they widened when he saw the ring on his hand. 

"And hello to you as well, Severus. You finally managed to leave your painting I see." Nicholas grinned as he spoke, and Lotus appeared not to be alarmed at all.

"Excuse me?" Snape gave him a distressed look, slightly panicking at the prospect that yet another person knew.

"Don't play dumb with me, Severus. I am a ghostly apparition. I see people in ways they do not even know about. That, and I was most definately eavesdropping during dinner the past two nights. You did not tell them all about it, did you?" Nick asked, giving a thoughtful look.

"I did not tell everyone. I told Harry, and Lotus told Minerva. She happened to be sitting with Hagrid as well. Other than that, no. No one else seems to know. I would like for it to remain that way, please." Severus requested firmly, but in a very polite way. The previous version was never polite to him. Nick nodded and smiled.

"Oh ho ho! This one is definately more polite. I shan't say a word, but I demand gossip in exchange." His expression was naughty and mischievous.

"What sort of gossip?" Lotus asked, raising a brow along with Severus at Nick's request for gossip.

"Well, for one, I would like to know why you have one of the Animae-Dilectio stones?" He insinuated at Severus's hand.

"The what?" She asked, looking very confused, as much as she liked Latin, she only knew enough to compliment her spells. Severus on the other hand, frowned when he recognized the words. He had heard his maker mention them a few times, but only in passing. It was usually after nights of excessive drinking, and potion abuse.

"The stone on that ring you are wearing. It is part of an ancient set of soul stones. I don't think I have seen it for at least 300 years. Possibly 400. My memory may be off. Anyways, the other one is a black stone that matches it perfectly." Nick said while tugging on his beard. He looked fairly intrigued. This was most definately great gossip.

"This one?" Lotus piped up, extending her hand out to show the ghost of Nick. His eyes bugged out of his head, and gave them a blank stare.

"Yes... That one. How did you acquire those?" Nick asked, his face showing minor shock.

"They were a gift... From him." Severus calmly said. 

"The first Severus? Ah well. Then I suppose you shall find out soon enough what they are for." Nick chuckled, and gave them an awkward wink.

"So you know what they do?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

"Oh most definitely. You can use them to communicate with the other person who is wearing the ring, non verbally, any distance away. You can teleport dirrectly to the other with just a thought, and the transition is smoother than apparating. It feels instant, and is a much more comfortable, andb less nauseating experience. Oh... And they amplify the user's magical powers. But..." Nick explained in great detail as he circled the couple, giving them a scrutinizing look. It was hard to imagine Severus Snape, willingly wearing that stone.

"But what?" Both Lotus and Severus asked as they exchanged worried looks.

"There is a downside to them." Nick said, but the way he said it implied the downside was a good thing. His smirk was very telling. Severus sighed, hoping he did not just fuck everything up by trying to be romantic.

"And what is that, exactly?" Severus asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Nick looked a bit nervous, maybe a little bit uncomfortable to tell him.

"Um..." Nick looked almost embarssed, and gave a sheepish grin as he glanced to Lotus.

"Just tell me, please." Snape said firmly, giving Nick a pleading look. Nick saw the worry in his eyes and sighed, chuckling as he thought about how to tell him.

"You can't take them off once you put them on. They used to be set into necklaces, and are meant for soul mates. They not only compliment one another, but they also attract each other. If for some reason you are unable to directly teleport to the other, you may use them to track them instead." As he explained, he watched Severus's expression relax, and he regretted the next part so much. He fully expected the man to get angry like his original would have.

"That does not seem to be so bad, or have a bad side to that..." Lotus mused, and thought about all the possible ways she could abuse this power to tease Severus. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. Oh the ways she could bother him. She could pop into his class, tease him, and vanish. Nick cleared his throat, and both she and Severus gave him a questioning look.

"... But..." Nick weakly said, bringing his ghostly hand to his neck, nervously running his finger across the cut line.

"And there it is..." Severus rolled his eyes in frustration. He knew there had to be something worse then what Nick had just mentioned from his tone. Nick could see the frown on the man's face was growing quickly into one of impatience. 

"You will find her... More clingy, more excitable... More desirable." As he finished speaking, Nick got to watch Severus's face change from stone to intrigue again.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked, one eye brow raised as his lips curled into a wide smile.

"I mean she is going to be horny all the time now, old bean, as will you." Nick declared, fully expecting them to be shocked or appalled, but they just gave him the dirtiest expressions that they could muster instead.

"So absolutely no change then." Snape made an obvious sarcastic face as he was kissed on the cheek by a very amused Lotus.

"Oh my, are you already an excitable one?" Nick asked with a mischievous grin, giving Lotus knowing look while wiggling his eyebrows.

"If by that, you mean I enjoy sex immensely, then yes. Especially when it concerns Severus here. He is very good at it. He also seems to rather enjoy it when I suck his cock." She insinuated, giving him a very vulgar expression with her mouth and hand. Nick blushed, and looked away while coughing.

"Ooooh my. Well if you are already highly excitable, it will just make it easier for him to melt you when ever he wants then." Nick jokingly said, trying not sound rude or flustered.

"Pretty sure he could do that before, just by looking at me, but ok." She giggled, causing a deep blush to wash over Severus's stoney face.

"Well that is all I know about them. They are rumored to have other powers, but those would be unknown to me." He said as he shrugged his shoulders, his head nearly tipping at the motion.

"Did you ever see... The first Severus with these?" Snape asked with a hopeful look, but Nick's deep sigh told him that was a no.

"Nope, but I did see him with an ancient tome that mentions them. He read it a lot in his last months. In fact, he was reading it a day or so before he died." As Nick told him of this new information, the cogs lurched to life in Snape's head. Maybe the book was still on the grounds, in the dungeons perhaps?

"You saw him read this book?" Snape inquired, now sounding particularly interested in the conversation. His hard face was now full curiosity, and he wanted to know, no, he needed to know what the rings did.

"Oh yes. He went as far as to put a black cover on it that was clearly labeled 'Not For Students' to conceal the actual deep purple leather casing. The cover was somewhat graphic looking." Nick made a slightly disgusted face at the memory of the cover, and the graphic images inside.

"So you saw the actual cover?" Lotus asked him, she too looked very interested.

"Clear as day, dear. Very suggestive." The ghost shuddered, remembering a particularly graphic page he had caught the first Severus reading while sitting at the Head table during a dinner one night, while he was the Headmaster. That night was not a good one, and he had watched the man constantly patrol the halls, stopping the Death Eaters from terrorizing the students and staff.

"Interesting." Severus whispered, now deciding he need to go down to the dungeons before heading back to Quicksilver's office.

"Well is there anything else you would like to know, Nick?" Lotus asked, hoping that they would be done with the discussion. She was very tired, and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in Severus's arms.

"You're a screamer, aren't you?" Nick inquired, his lecherous smirk was plastered over his face, and Lotus's blush was so bright, she hid her face in Severus's neck.

"Yes she most certaining is. We must be off now, Nicholas. Thank you for the information." Snape answered for her, and he felt her giggle into his neck.

"Good night then, Severus. Lotus." The spirit nodded and tipped his head once more before dramatically turning, and floating away through a wall.

"I need to find that book." He said with much conviction. He looked down to see her pretty face, and the bags under her eyes. He felt bad about his compulsive behaviour, she looked exhausted. 

"Do you need it tonight?" She yawned, and rubbed at her eyes. She would have preferred to go in the morning, but it was important to him. He had literally done everything she had asked of him the second she asked, so Lotus figured she at least owed it to him to go check it out.

"I would prefer it, then I would have something to read while you sleep. Possibly gain some answers." He uttered, hoping she would not mind a detour so late at night.

"Alright. You can put me down now, if you like. I think my legs have had a good rest." She suggested, but he shook his head, smiling softly at her as he kept walking.

"No, it's fine, love." He assured her. She really was not very heavy at all, and she was very short compared to him. She felt lighter then holding one large cauldron.

"Really?" Lotus asked, seeming surprised. After all, he did not look like a man that held much physical strength. That was part of his charm, being surprisingly amazing at literally everything, with no effort on his part.

"You are surprisingly light for a woman made of silver, you know." He implied honestly. To him she felt ridiculously light, and that was part of her appeal. She was easy to throw around.

"I am not made of silver." She laughed, slapping at his chest while blushing. He seemed to be very good at complimenting her in a way that made her heart beat just a little faster.

"But you look it, my pretty little silver lining." He said softly, letting all the silk flow from his lips. 

"You're... Inseverable. Pfffft." She snorted in amusement, and fluffed his hair up so it looked less messy from their hot encounter earlier. He very much enjoyed it when she ran her hands through his hair. It was soothing and always gave him shivers. His lips curled into a pleasent grin as he walked down stairs, still moving gracefully as he went. As he moved, his cloak flowed around him in an almost ethereal and ghostly way. Only his heavy foot steps could be heard in the quiet halls aside from their hushed conversation.

"Aren't we funny. Using my own joke against me." He commented, looking down at her face. She stuck her tongue out at him, and his heart melted just a bit more.

"So I take it you are carrying me down to the dungeons?" Lotus inquired, wondering why he was insisting on carrying her all the way there.

"Yes. You don't mind, do you?" Severus questioned her. He hoped she was not uncomfortable.

"Nope. Isn't Slughorn down there?" She asked and he nodded. 

"I was just thinking about that. It is late, and he is an old man. He might be in bed already in the common room. Minerva said we had one week to clear my bedroom so he can use it. He seems to be very suspicious of me, and I would not put it past him to try, and break into that room." Severus stated. He had heard from the first version how sneaky Horace could be. He wanted to make sure his belongings were safe, and out of meddling hands.

"You do not even know him..." She pointed out, and he shrugged with an unapologetic expression. 

"I know of him. He was once the Head of Slytherin, and that was once his room, his class, and his office. Now that they are soon to be his again, and he probably feels it would be his right. You saw how he was not willing to drop the fact that I am alive, so to speak." He grumbled, not enjoying the fact he was possibly going to have to see the annoying man again.

"True. Well, the sooner we go through what is left, the better, then." She stated, and he nodded in confirmation.

Severus had just descended the last flight of stone stairs, and finally allowed Lotus to stand. She stumbled a bit, but was otherwise fine to hang off of his arm as they walked. When the reached the Potions room, the door was wide open, and candle light was seeping into the hallway. They could hear what sounded like muttering, and things being moved around, like heavy boxes, and cauldrons. They walked in, and immediately noticed Horace was hauling things out of a closet, and piling them on the tables. There was a wash bin with steaming hot water, and many towels laid out on the various tables in the room. He appeared to be washing everything by hand, item by item. There was a pad of parchment beside him with a quill, and an inkwell. It appeared like a list of inventory for the classroom.

The man was so engrossed in his work, he did not notice them until they were half way into the room. When he looked up, they could see his face was covered in dirt and coal smudges. He was wearing a leather apron, and had his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He looked like he had been cleaning very dirty equipment.

"Oh hello Severus, Headmistress. What brings you two down here so late?" He asked, a little confused, but also intrigued at their sudden visit.

"I wanted to gather some of my things that I need from my bedroom. I need a potion making set for Lotus's quarters. I would also like some of my clothes. We won't bother you too much." Severus calmly said, motioning to the door at back of the room.

"Ah alright. I have an empty crate here that you can use for the set. Do you need any bags?"

"Thank you, Horace. I am unsure on how much I am taking at the current moment, but yes, I shall take a few bags. I will be back tomorrow to clear out the rest." Snape reassured him, hoping to gather the most important things tonight. Especially a change of clothes.

"Sounds good." Horace said, hoping to sneak a peak at at any secrets that might be in here. He had feeling they did not want him present as they cleaned.

With that they went into the private office area, and straight to the door of his room. Severus said the password while his hand was pressed to the door, and it opened for them with an eerie creak. Once inside, Severus scanned the room, and set the crate down next to the equipment. 

"It is a mess in here." Severus said in disgust. This room was always neat and tidy. Nothing was ever out of place, yet now, it looked like a tornado had torn through it, papers laying all over the ground, and some stuck to the walls. They were covered in frantic scratches that were barely visible as hand writing. There were diagrams drawn out, and everything was chaos. Severus sighed, remembering the one of the last times that he saw his maker. He was agitated, seemed exhausted, and had huge bags under his eyes. His eyes also had that gleam of a mad man marching to his death.

"I would not bother cleaning if I knew I was going to die. Why bother?" Lotus said sadly as she plucked a discarded green cravat that was covered in dust. Severus shrugged as he started to pile the potion equipment into the crate, looking carefully at the contents of each nearly empty container. Almost every container had residue left in the bottom. Some were dry, some were sticky. Most of it was moldy from being left to the moist dungeon air over the summer. He was still able to identify every single ingredient from its dried or moulded state, and the combination of ingredients told him out was just euphoria elixers, pain killers, and sleeping draughts.

While he was tending the potion set, Lotus was going around and plucking up every note, every diagram, and every loose piece of paper she could find. Soon she had a stack so big, that they would most definately require a bag. She set them down next him, and went back over to his bed. It was covered in dust, and in the corner, she saw a large pile of empty hard liquor bottles. She frowned, and suddenly felt so sad for the man that once dwelled in here. That was a sure sign of depression, a beyond messy room, piles of crap everywhere, and too many empty booze bottles. She went to his night stand, and saw another pile of glass, but this time they were sleeping draughts, elixirs of euphoria, and what seemed to be heavy duty pain killers.

"Did you see him drink a lot?" She asked as she pulled open the top drawer to the night stand. There were even more empty vials, and various loose papers. She gathered them all, and went to set them on the table with the other papers, neatly, and the vials and bottles in a nice organized row. There were at least sixty to seventy various bottles of miscellaneous elixirs, and tonics. They were all empty, and not a single one held a drop left of their original contents. 

"Unfortunately, yes. He got belligerant and emotional, and then would down medications to cope with everything going wrong in his life. He barely slept, and I am starting to think he made it so I do not have to succumb to resting the same as you do because of it. Would have been nice if he would have axed the bathroom needs as well..." He whispered as he came to stand over her shoulder to look at all the empty containers. He sighed heavily, remembering how lost he looked back then, watching a mirror image of yourself destroy their life for the sake of others.

"Yeah, it has been two days, and you have not gone to sleep. I bet it he thought it would be hilarious to do that to you. At least you aren't a vampire. Hahaha." She said as they cleared some trash out, and took it out from the room. Slughorn decided to make an appearance with some trash bins to help, and was very surprised to see the table filled with bottles and empty potions containers.

"How is it going in here, you two? My my. Had a bit of a drinking problem, did we?" Horace asked, and Snape just glared at him. The older man felt a bit uncomfortable, and laughed nervously as he looked over at Lotus stuffing a stack of parchment into a folder, and holding it up to her chest. His eyes narrowed, wondering what they could be, but decided asking about it right now was not wise.

"Just fine. I am cleaning up the remnants of my depression. I am glad I won't have to sleep in here any more. I have... Too many terrible memories of this room. Her office is much more pleasant, and she is there." Severus sighed, and picked up the crate. He gave Horace a look, noticing the nav was trying very hard to look into the room.

"Ah yes. So, would you like any help bringing anything up to her office? Maybe you would like me to take the garbage out, and all these... Empty bottles." Slughorn suggested, motioning to the cluttered table.

"Yes that would be quite helpful. I appreciate your help, Horace, can you take this into the classroom for me, please. Thank you." Severus said and nodded in thanks for his help. He passed the crate off to him.

"I sure can." Horace happily obliged, and took the crate, peering into it for any clues as he walked out of the room, and into the office. All he could see was mould and black residue, and that told him nothing that he needed to know. He frowned as he set it down by the door and went back, only to find the door was shut and locked, and a feint buzzing noise was surging through his ears.

"That clever bastard."

\---

Note: I know he does not sleep. I fucking swear he is not a vampire. He eats food, has to go to the bathroom, etc. I really just like violent and rough sex with biting and scratching. Ok? No vampires. No. *smacks with a rolled up nudie magazine*

Date is Aug 28th 1998

Animae is soul in Latin / Dilectio is spiritual love in Latin   
Argentum Annulos are silver rings in Latin


End file.
